Percurrentis Vobiscum
by Sineluce Velius-Tristitia
Summary: AU!Last part of First year. Harry saw differently after his first encounter with Voldemort. It seems Albus Dumbledore is using him, what he does he keeps to himself after that discovery. But if the Wizarding World is just using him, would he still kill Voldemort? Grey!Intelligent!Powerful!Harry, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyway… this is my first ever HP fanfic because if you notice, there are errors, I'm used to writing Japanese based fanfics, so yeah…**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, ?/?**

**Warning(s): Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has more sense than me… HP won't be readable if it's I who made it.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"_There's no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it."_

Those were the words to have opened his eyes. Not that he believed it wholly, but he gets the concept. That was why he had started noticing things. Ever since he entered Hogwarts, there were things that he would never have done. Like being extremely prejudiced and jumping to conclusions.

When he was called by the headmaster to his office after the Quirrell debacle, he was surprised to find out that the esteemed headmaster was using compulsions on him. It was only because of the Horcrux had managed to block it. It had lain dormant until then; it must've been when he was in such a close proximity with Voldemort.

He was also thankful that he had downplayed his intelligence because of his friends. Well, it was a good thing to have hidden it even from the headmaster as the whole Wizarding World had expectations laid out for him. For him to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy; the typical stupid, brash, and impulsive savior with a Hero Complex. And so he played the part while secretly building up his arsenal of spells, rituals, potions and any other ranging from the simplest first year spell to the Unforgivables, but of course those were in theory at first and the information he could find in the library of Hogwarts, including the Restricted Section he sneaked into during the night.

During summer, he would sneak out to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley with the use of his Father's Invisibility Cloak. He made transactions under a different name with the help of the Goblins who had been extremely helpful to him.

Second year came and everyone found out he was a Parselmouth. He knew it would be bad but as an idiotic Gryffindor, he wouldn't know about that so he acted the frightened Gryff. When the chamber was opened, he knew the heir was Voldemort, or at least he would be when he was still a Hogwarts student. But despite that, he went on and blamed Malfoy, the arrogant prat, and Hermione, the book that she is, suggested the Polyjuice potion. A lot would have gone wrong if he didn't go and check on it whenever he was alone. He already knew that the "Monster of Slytherin" is a Basilisk since it is Slytherin we are talking about. And when he met Tom Riddle, he had nothing but respect to him. Though he knew that if he did not stop draining the life force of Ginny Weasley, he, Harry, would be suspected. So he suggested a compromise; stop draining Ginny's life force in exchange, he would provide magic for Tom Riddle to be able to go back into the Diary and have a corporeal form. The Dark-lord-to-be-yet agreed to it. So he saved Ginny and presented the "destroyed Diary" to the headmaster. Both he and Tom Riddle had agreed to not kill the monster of Slytherin though he said the otherwise to the headmaster.

When he blew up his aunt, and the Ministry found out, and was able to follow him to the Leaky Cauldron, he was quite certain there were tracers on his wand as the Goblins had gotten rid of those on his person. Now that he knew, he tried to feel it. The tracers were strong and would definitely be noticed if he had removed it so he practiced wandless magic, which was extremely easy to him. He found out how much of a handicap a wand was but he loved his wand so keeps it on his person since he doesn't really care if he was being tacked or not.

On his third year, when e finally met Sirius Black who he knew was his Godfather, courtesy of the Goblins. So when he saw the name of Peter Pettigrew in the Marauders' Map, he knew then that his Godfather was indeed innocent. He and Hermione had helped him escape with Buckbeak with the use of a Time Turner Professor McGonagall gave to her, suspiciously enough as there was no student who was granted permission of a Time Turner, even Tom Riddle, he had asked. But again, he chose to ignore this as he learned how to cast a corporeal Patronus with the help of Professor Lupin and saved his Godfather.

After that, he found another branch of magic. The mind magics. He had also realized that the headmaster was a master Legilimens so he had studied Occlumency with the books he had found in Knockturn and in the Potter vault. Since the will of his parents were not followed (ie. The Dursley's not being allowed to take custody of him) he was emancipated as soon as the Goblin handling the Potter accounts found out. So on 13, he was Lord Potter and Peverell in the eyes of the Goblins, as the Ministry states that the minimum age of being a Lord was 15. He had also found out interesting things. He was quarter Shadow Demon coming from his mother's line and an Aetasmorphmagus (from the Peverell line), meaning, when he comes to his inheritance, which is on his 16th birthday, he can change his features into a specific age; almost same with Metamorphmagi, except he can't change into an age older than his real body age.

Fourth year came and he was forced to join in the Tri-wizard Tournament, which somehow managed to be reintegrated. He somehow knew it was a ploy of Voldemort if the dreams were anything to come by. But he still acted the righteous Gryffindor who didn't enter the tournament. So he was surprised when he looked at the Marauders' Map and saw two "Bartemius Crouch" he knew there was another Crouch, the senior's son, Bartemius Crouch Jr. but he was supposed to be dead. Then it clicked. The Tournament, indeed, was a ploy of Voldemort. So it continued with him acting like a clueless Gryffindor in need of guidance of Moody, he knows as Crouch Jr. He won and the ritual for Voldemort's rebirth commenced. He knew he wouldn't be in the light so he doesn't know where but he was now sure he also won't join the dark as Voldemort was a shell of what he once was. He would have preferred to work with Tom Riddle than this insane creature. So they had duel which he used an overpowered disarming spell to contest the Killing curse. He escaped with the portkey and Cedric Diggory's dead body. He honestly doesn't care who dies in front of him or how bloody it was. Barty Crouch Jr. was caught and subjected to The Kiss.

When he and his cousin was attacked by the dementors in an alley, he had used the Patronus charm more to save himself than he and his cousin, Dudley was just lucky he was there. So when he remembered that he needed to be caught by the ministry in this because Arabella Figg, the squib, was a witness there, he used an overpowered Lumos to make an illusion of a Patronus being cast when he had cast it already, wandless.

He was expelled but then it was receded and he was taken 12, Grimmauld place. When he found out the Ministry did not believe him when he said, he didn't find it surprising, and actually, he expected it, so he went on and acted his supposed part. He was introduced to the Order of the Phoenix which he had taken to calling in his head The Order of Headless Chickens. He got close to his Godfather and told him the truth. He was surprised when his Godfather just smiled at him and said it was expected. After that, his Godfather had told him where the Black library was. Since it was the Black library, there were a lot of books on Dark and Forbidden Magics; he stayed away from those first.

The trial happened and he was struck with how much is wrong with the Wizarding World. And Dumbles kept on ignoring him after that, not that he minded. Fifth year went by with the stupid "Hem hem" Umbitch and her Blood Quill along with the formation of the D.A. which he taught because the Dumb Bitch In Pink can't teach properly, too bad they got caught. When he got a vision of Sirius being tortured by the insane Human-snake Hybrid, Tom agreed with his term, he got really worried. So when he checked on Sirius, the house elf, Kreacher, was the one who answered and said he was not there. So being the brash idiot he was portraying as, He went to the Department of Mysteries with a group of "friends" including Luna Lovegood who knows too much. They found the prophecy room and found one boring his name. So they found out the vision he was sent was a fake because there was no one there but Death Eaters appeared. Then there was an epic battle between 15 year olds and fully grown adults, which, to his comprehension, was plain stupid. He could take down and/or kill the Death Eaters by himself but the Order arrived and his "friends" was with him so he downplayed himself to using the stunning and disarming spells. During this, he saw Sirius fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. And when he saw the stupefy coming to his Godfather, he warned him, and the ma managed to dodge the spell but Bellatrix sent another one and it hit him, and he fell to the veil.

In his rage, he had chased Bellatrix and sent various Dark spells on her way when they were out of the room with the order. When a blood boiling curse hit Bella, she collapsed and he ended the curse and promptly cast a Cruciatus which he ended when he felt another presence coming their way. And Voldemort arrived. After which Dumbledore arrived and they had a duel while Bella scurried off to escape but not before he had sent a particularly slow working but powerful and extremely painful blood sucking curse he had made. The curse slowly sucks the blood until all of it was in the area where the curse hit; too bad there was no known counter yet, so the bitch dies anyway.

He was more than enraged when he found out about the Prophecy. He was aware that there was a reason he was called the Boy-Who-Lived, it was because he was the "Chosen One".

That summer, he stayed in the small house he had bought and warded it himself last summer. Good thing he had managed to copy the whole Black, Potter, and Peverell libraries. He found out that his being a Parseltongue came from the Peverell line and not the Horcrux. Because of the recent death of his Godfather, the only one who could understand him, he threw himself to his studies to forget. The only satisfaction on that is that he managed to hit Bellabitch with the _Cruor Exsorbeo_ curse he made.

It went on like that, he studied and studied and kept to himself on the pretense he was mourning the death of Sirius, which he was, but not in the way they thought.

Sixth year was normal enough except the part where the esteemed Headmaster decided it was good to show him the memories connected to Tom Marvolo Riddle. And it passed like that and the Headmaster finally died in the hands of Snape, the greasy git as he called aloud but really, he respected the man. So like the enraged loyal Gryffindor he pretended to be, he went after him even though he could care less about the old goat's death. Though something had felt odd. He reached the man only to watch the insane Human-snake Hybrid's pet snake kill the man. But not before the man gave him the memory.

So after that, he had vowed to respect the Potion Master's memories. But of course, he had not forgotten the Gryffindor act.

They went on the Horcrux hunt and had destroyed them, except for the diary and him but he had managed to severe any link they both had on Voldemort but the diary still got destroyed even then.

And here they were, at the Final Battle.

He was currently Duelling Voldemort while the others were fighting the Death Eaters. He was not fighting for the light or against the dark, but he knew that Voldemort needed to die because he was only a shell, if the stupid idiot didn't perform the ritual, he would have been able to be saved from the insanity that came in the long run.

"Give up Potter!" The Human-snake Hybrid said. "You will never beat Lord Voldemort!"

Harry just snarled at him and started casting non-verbal spell, slowly becoming Dark spells. The Insane idiot seemed to have noticed this and laughed at him.

"Is the Gryffindor Golden Boy using Dark spells?" He taunted. Frankly, Harry was just getting annoyed, the idiot expects him to answer that during a duel?

"Shut up." In his annoyance, Harry sent an overpowered disarming spell which, to his amusement, actually worked and he got hold of his enemy's wand which was different than the Yew wand that was a brother of his wand. When the new wand hummed in his hand, he didn't think but cast the Killing curse to his enemy, he didn't notice the glowing of the gaunt ring in his pocket and the invisibility cloak inside a bag on the floor. Voldemort fell and everything went silent, even the fighting stopped when there was a shriek of agony.

The light cheered and gained momentum and went back to their duels with renewed vigor. Nobody noticed the green spell erupting from the wand of a hooded figure with long white beard. No one noticed the spell was directed to their savior until a certain bushy haired girl glanced to where her first best friend was that anyone noticed.

"HARRY!" She shouted over the noise of the battle. She immediately ran towards Harry to push him out of the way but instead of saving both of them, she was hit by the curse.

Harry stared at his only true friend. The bushy haired witch that had helped him even if he was being difficult, the one who stayed with him even though all of Hogwarts had turned on him, the one who comforted him when he first entered Grimmauld place when Sirius had died. He stared at her glassy, lifeless eyes. She was the only one… the one who had come to him and said the words only Sirius and his parents had uttered even if they had said it through the Resurrection stone.

"_Harry, I love you no matter what. Even if I know you are practicing the Dark Arts, Sirius had said the same, right? When he was alive. I'll say this to you now because I may not have any other chance after we enter Hogwarts once more. Just remember, Harry, no matter if you are good or evil, dark or light, I will always be here for you… always"_

She had said that when Ron left them. He was affected by that more than what he shows. So losing someone who was the only precious person to his life again… He held her body between his hands hugged her. He raised his gaze to where the spell came from.

When he caught sight of familiar blue eyes and long, white beard, he felt rage bubble up from his chest but it was too late, the killing curse struck him too and everything went black.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: …Well that was… I dunno… uncoordinated? Anyway, grammar sucks, yeah I know, bear with it. Though it's a bit cliché… the plot I mean.**

**Translation:**

**Aetas – age**

**Cruor Exsorbeo – Blood suck dry**

**Next: The Hallows~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gah! The end of summer is close! It's like, three days away! Why did I start this now?**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, ?/?**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Master of Death!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: .ton yletinifed , epoN**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

When he woke up, he was surprised to find himself lying on the floor in a… train station. He groaned at the sudden light his eyes were exposed to. He rubbed a hand on his eyelids and supported himself up with his forearm.

"_Master…"_ a disembodied voice rang out.

Harry abruptly sat up and whipped his head around to find the source of the voice but it seems to have come from everywhere. And he stiffened when he heard a distinctly feminine groan.

"Wh-What?" a very familiar voice asked beside him. He looked to his left and didn't see anything at first, but when he looked down; he saw the body of an _alive_ Hermione, though why he didn't notice her earlier when she was this close, he had no idea.

"H-Harry? Where are we?" Hermione asked, sitting up herself with the assistance of Harry. He didn't know the answer himself. A while ago, they were at Hogwarts, fighting, and now they were here. And Hermione. His sister in everything but blood was killed. By that damnable Old Goat who thinks everything and everyone are mere puppets for him to further his goal. Maybe he should have assisted in killing him, and then maybe he could have created an acquaintance with Malfoy.

And that damn manipulative bastard dare fake his death to, what? Kill him in the end to gain the power and spouting nonsense that he, the Wizarding World's proclaimed Savior, was turning into another Dark Lord because the old coot found out he was practicing the Dark Arts? He snorted mentally. Pathetic. Oh, and, he seemed to have been successful in killing him.

"_No Master, you are neither dead nor alive."_

He was startled by the voice again. He looked around, along with Hermione, they were now both standing. There was no one else. He recognized the place as platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross station. When there was no one else there besides him and Hermione, who seemed as bewildered as he in this situation, he settled on asking. He held Hermione's hand.

"Master?" He asked nowhere in particular. "Who are you?"

A gust of wind hit them, which was probably creepy as there was no temperature at all.

"_You are my Master as you have finally mastered the Hallows."_ The voice came from behind them. Unlike the first two times he had heard him, if he could call him, him, this voice came from a definite direction and the voice became more definite. It has the kind of hypnotic effect; smooth, deep, silky baritone with a light dreamy quality. Quite like Luna, actually, except it's male.

"… The Hallows…?" Hermione muttered, turning around to see a cloaked figure. The cloak was silver with a silk like quality, same as Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Wait… by Master, you meant the master of death? You're Death?" It made sense, if he said 'Mastered the Hallows' that meant Master of Death. But, how can that be? Even if the Hallows – the Invisibility Cloak, Resurrection Stone, and Elder Wand – were real, that doesn't mean the whole story – such as if you have Mastered all three of the Hallows, you will become the Master of death – is true.

"_No, Master. Becoming the Master of Death requires more than that."_ He answered. He answered the question in his head! Okay, he was definitely convinced he is who he says – or the evidences he had left pertaining to his identity – he is. _"To be the Master of Death, my master, requires more than Mastering the Hallows, because if it is, then there would be more than one because of the others' greed. It used to be like that when I gave the Hallows to the Peverell brothers. But after they had died, a few centuries later, a lot of people wanted to be the Master of Death so Destiny and Fate helped me on that."_

Harry snorted. Yeah, Fate. He looked to Hermione to see her enraptured and that's when he realized something.

"If I am the Master of Death, why is Hermione with me, here?" He asked. But really, it was true. He may know a lot of things, almost on par with Voldemort with the help of the Black, Peverell and Potter libraries, he knows next to nothing about this. Under the hood, Death seemed to smile.

"_Your Magic, Master, has bonded with hers. At the moment of her death, you have admitted to yourself that she is someone precious, after you have become the Master of Death." _Death said and Hermione looked at Harry. _"I have watched you since your birth, master, and you would never admit it to yourself if someone are precious enough to you that you mourn their death. Being the Master of Death means living until death perishes."_

"You mean because I became the Master of Death, that I am immortal?" Harry asked. Though what Death had said was true. It was only Hermione's death that affected him, except Sirius' and his parents'.

"_Yes. Fate had miscalculated some events. When the Prophecy was said, she did not expect your parents to find and use an ancient ritual that will activate if the parents of the offspring – or the one who the ritual was performed on – died at the hand of the same attacker and the attacker uses any method to kill or harm the offspring would rebound to him or her."_

"So, it was a ritual of blood sacrifice that they used to save me?" Harry surmised. That made sense, the same as what happened on first year with Quirrell. And since their wands were brother wands, it explains their impromptu duel on fourth year. Death nodded. He finally got used with that; Death answering questions or conclusions he made in his mind.

"_Though that was not the error."_ Death said.

"What?" Hermione was confused a bit at that, she understands half of what death had said but…

"_It was that Dumbledore managed to fake his death."_ Harry gritted his teeth at the mention of the name.

"So he was supposed to die that day?" He asked.

"_Yes. The curse on the Gaunt Ring, the one that held the Resurrection stone, that Tom Riddle had placed there should have worked on him but on the last minute, he found a way to stop the curse from killing him." _Death looked displeased at this. _"The curse worked like a muggle virus or perhaps a poison. He merely cut off the part where the curse had spread on the off chance it would work. It had worked."_

"B-but, Harry saw Snape kill him with the Killing Curse, how can he have staged that, even Snape thought he had killed the headmaster." Hermione argued. Death remained silent.

"Being the Transfiguration Master that he is, he transfigured someone to look like him and used the Imperious curse to control him, am I right?" Harry asked the last part to Death. When death nodded, he snarled. "And this is for his greater good?" Again, Death nodded. Harry clenched his fingers and muttered curses in different languages.

Hermione was looking at him in surprise. Is this really the Harry she had spent the last seven years with? Sure, she knew he was studying secretly, but even she didn't expect this kind of intelligence from him. After all, he was acting so idiotic and stupid it was painful, in the literal sense. Death chuckled.

"_Master had hidden the fact that he has eidetic memory and a Master of Occlumency and Legilimency to everyone but Sirius Black, his Godfather."_ Death said to Hermione. She nodded a bit dumbfounded at this. It's not often someone answer you with the questions not voiced anywhere except your own mind. Plus, she could've sworn Harry was not this intelligent with his acting… they could've avoided a lot of trouble if he wasn't acting like that though.

"The reason we are here? I mean, yeah, we are here because I became the Master of Death but that cannot be the only reason for you to be saying everything you had said, especially the part about Fate miscalculating things. And earlier you said _'finally mastered the Hallows'_." Harry said with nonchalance.

Death smiled at his master. He was thankful he had made that decision a few decades ago.

"_You are correct, master. Where should I start?" _Death asked rhetorically _"Oh yes. Let's start with this."_ Death waved his left hand to the side.

Where Death waved his hand, the surroundings twisted and blurred until a vortex like space was created. When an image appeared, Harry and Hermione recognized it as Hogwarts grounds after the war; how it was when they died.

"_This shows what happened when both of you have left your bodies."_ Death said and they focused on the image.

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

**Everyone was fighting. George just lost Fred and was fighting to avenge his fallen brother. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were back to back with each other, they were surrounded by 6 Death eaters as the Death Eaters were reduced in number when the Dark Lord fell.**

**That was when they heard a scream and they saw Harry, the one who had defeated Voldemort, get hit by a Killing Curse. Tonks, Remus, George and the rest of the Weasley clan stopped fighting and stared. Remus looked at where the direction where the curse came from. His cub, the only person left from his pack, was hit by the green curse. He would kill whoever dared point his wand to his cub.**

**They saw a hooded figure that has a long white… no. It can't be. He had died. They didn't notice that the Death Eaters one by one fell, clutching their left forearm, their faces contorted in pain. All they saw was the hooded figure who finally removed the hood, revealing half-moon spectacles and familiar twinkling baby blue eyes.**

**When they finally noticed the falling Death Eaters, the light was cheering. But they stopped when they saw the fallen figure of their savior. They could not believe it. A minute ago, he had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald, but now his dead form was there, lying in front of a presumed dead wizard. Everything was silent that they heard the whisper of the presumed dead wizard.**

"**Harry, my boy, if you didn't go to the same path as Voldemort, you may have been alive now." He said mournfully. There were cries of outrage when they finally managed their shock at seeing a very much alive Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin. "No. Harry was a rising Dark Lord. He was practicing the Dark Arts and gathering followers in the pretense of being the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been using his title as the Light's icon to blind us to his true motives and Ms. Granger had been blinded so much by him that she had sacrificed her life to save him." He declared and there was a hush of silence once again.**

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

When it stopped, Hermione was more than enraged. How dare that… that senile old man say that?! And the Wizarding World actually believes the tripe he was spouting if the looks he was getting was anything to go by, when he himself had deceived them, making them believe he was dead?! Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex the old man into oblivion.

Her thoughts were put to a stop when the temperature dropped. She looked at Harry and was surprised to see that his face was calm but the shadows around him were darker than normal and was twisting madly.

Death looked at his master and was surprised, not that he showed it, at how powerful he really was, is. Considering that when they were in this realm, Master of Death or not, no one was able to use magic. It was a precaution. But to see his master to bypass that… quarter demon or not, was completely surprising. Even he, Death, could use only minimal portion of his power once he assumed a form. And his master would only gain more power when he accepted being the Master of Death and Fate's chosen…

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked in a very, very calm voice which managed to be scarier than an enraged voice.

"_What happens years later is what would need to be prevented."_ Death said and repeated his earlier actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Wizarding World had taken a turn for the worse. Especially Wizarding Britain.**

**Anything and anyone was hunted down if they are Dark or even if they only had connections to something or someone Dark. Those who had survived these hunts had spited everything Light and killed for survival even if he or she was still a child. No matter what age, they killed as lng he or she was from a Dark family.**

**Not long after, these hunts made it to the Muggle world and Magic was slowly exposed to the Muggles. Because of their fear, the Muggles had decided to hunt down anything and anyone with Magic.**

**This started another war. Because of the Civil war between Wizards and their smaller population, the muggles had a faster time to find them.**

**Magic slowly died along with the world because wizards and witches' are harder to kill because of their Magic, the muggles used the nuclear bombs and other weapons, biological or not, resulting to them also killing themselves.**

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's mouth was open. It- No, it was not possible. Because of the "error", it will lead to-to that? She casted a side-long glance at Harry and saw him gritting his teeth in barely suppressed anger and… defeated acceptance? Had he expected that to happen?

"This was because of Dumbledore?" Harry asked, his teeth still gritted and his nostrils were flaring.

"_Yes. The muggle-and-light loving bastard had started the hunt."_

Harry snorted. It seems Death was pissed off because the damnable bastard escaped his fated death. But who would have thought? Death not liking the death of everyone?

"_Of course not, master. Without life, there's no death, same as no life to continue, without death."_ Death snorted lightly.

"Ah, decomposition and such being needed in the cycle of life." Harry snorted again. "So what would we need to do?"

"_I am surprised, master. You would not ask or even the least bit cautious with all of this?"_ Death asked calmly.

"I was wondering that myself. I don't know. I just have this feeling that I can trust you, plus, I wouldn't want the world to die either." Harry stated.

"Me too." Hermione declared.

Death smiled.

The sound of a train arriving was heard. They looked to where the train tracks were. There stood the Hogwarts express in all its glory before the war. Harry turned to Death.

"What was it that you wanted us to do? And why just now?" He asked.

"_Fate had decided to wait for you to become the Master of Death."_

"And why me?"

"_It was decided before you were born. Destiny had chosen you and I approved once I saw you for the first time."_

"You are purposely evading my first question."

Death smiled vaguely. _"You are going to be given a choice, though I already know what your answer will be."_

Harry snorted. "I was never given a choice before."

"_You were but you were forced to it. Now the first choice is to go back and it will lead to what you have seen but you will be a scorned person because of what the bastard had said. And the other is going back to the turning point of these to change the future."_

Harry and Hermione didn't need to choose any longer as they knew what they would do.

"So how do we do this?" Hermione asked.

Death gestured to the train. _"You will board the train. And to help, Ms. Granger, you have the same ability with master. You are now also an Aetasmorphmagus."_

"Aetasmorphmagus? The ability to change my body's age? But there was only one Aetasmorphmagus and that was Merlin himself." Hermione said.

Death nodded. _"That is correct. But you will not be able to change any older than your body's age now. It is part of being the Master of Death and the Master of Death's magical sister." _Before they could ask, Death continued. _"Being the Master of Death alters your magic but to which or who your magic is bonded to. That is why you still have your Phoenix feather wand, and your magic bonded with Ms. Granger's after you became the Master of Death, therefore she shares the immortality, unlike your Phoenix wand that can still be destroyed. But you do have your Wandless abilities so that doesn't matter, and both of you can manage any piece of magic Wandless. The Elder Wand amplifies your magic and in extension, you, Ms. Granger."_

"So, in a way, I am also the Mistress of Death but only in abilities?" Hermione surmised.

"_Yes."_ Death agreed. Hermione's mouth parted and she nodded in understanding. _"So you accept?"_

"Yes." Harry said and there was a brief feeling of magic wrapping around them and he felt it head to his right wrist. When it settled, he looked at his wrist and near the pulse, the Peverell coat of arms was visible, drawn by black ink. He looked over at Hermione and that she was staring at a silver ring on her thumb.

"_These are the proof you have accepted being the Master of Death." _Death said and gestured again to the train. _"You can now board the train."_

Harry and Hermione made their way to the train. Hermione was the first one who boarded and was followed by Harry.

"_Oh, and master?"_ Death called, halting him. _"Ms. Granger may be your bonded sister but she has her own mate. You also have your own mate but being the Master of Death has its merits. You are the one to choose who your mate is but only the one with true intentions, the right intention, to you and you reciprocate can a bond be made." _

And with that, the door closed. Death watched as the train went.

"_You have already suffered, master. It is only right that I give you that choice."_

:::…~~~-0-~~~~…:::

**A/N: That was pretty long… If you don't understand and need some explanations, please do tell me so, so I can explain it to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey! Nothing… By the way, in the pairings, I follow the format: Top/Bottom, Male/Female, or Seme/Uke('tis just a Japanese term)**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, ?/?**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Notes:**

"English"

"_Gobbledegook_"

_**/Parseltongue/**_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

When the train started, they were blinded by the light. They heard the sound of a train leaving and then everything went back to normal. The lights dimmed and they were able to open their eyes. What they saw was vaguely confusing at first but then they noticed it was King's Cross station crowded with people.

"So… any chance you know when we are?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. Death was pretty vague at his explanation.

"Let's see if there are any newspaper stands now. It doesn't seem to be that early in the past…" He trailed off when he spotted a newspaper stand. "September 1st… 1966" He read aloud.

"That's… not that far into the past. When he said turning point, you would guess we'll be sent to Vol- Tom Riddle's birth or something." Hermione said.

"Well, this is indeed near the turning point. He gave us time to settle in the time; 5-6 years." Harry stated and beckoned Hermione to follow him.

"Turning point?" Hermione asked, a look of confusion dashing her features. Harry just stared at her with the kind of look that said 'think for yourself, idiot', and he copied it from her! Then a look of dawning realization hit her. "Your parents! Voldemort may already have gathered his followers now, but the attacks didn't start until you parents' second year or somewhere in 1972!"

Harry nodded and he flagged the knight bus down. When it landed, he boarded it as did Hermione.

"Where you headin'?" the conductor asked. He was definitely not Stan. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Leaky Cauldron." He responded and sat down. He put a sticking charm on himself and did the same to Hermione who seemed like it was her first time boarding the bus, though it really isn't.

They were in the front of the Leaky Cauldron in no time.

"Harry? Where are we going?" Hermione finally asked because she was not able to speak in the knight bus. It was bloody _fast_.

"Where new students go to first thing before exploring Diagon. Gringotts." Harry anwered.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"So Hermione, you know how to speak or at least understand the Goblin language?" Harry asked once they neared the bank.

"No, though I was supposed to start studying it after the war…" She answered in reply

Harry nodded and waved his hand in her direction.

"_Do you understand me?_" Harry said in Gobbledegook. Hermione nodded and was surprised when she realized it wasn't English.

"_Nice…_" Hermione muttered in amazement. "_What did you do?_" She asked with curiosity. Harry entered the bank and she followed.

"_A translating spell I made once I found out there was none that worked for the Goblins. It's a common show of respect if you speak to any creature with their native language._" He answered and they approached a free teller. Unlike the rest, they waited for the Goblin to notice them first because what he was doing looked important, even to Hermione now that she can read some of it.

When the Goblin looked up, a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Lord Peverell… Lady Granger." He greeted. Hermione was surprised when the Goblin had said their names; after all, they were in the past and in a time where they weren't supposed exist yet. What surprised her most is that Harry doesn't look surprised at all and instead had a smile on his face.

"_Gornhack, no need for English and it seemed like you have shocked my friend here, well, no, actually, my sister._" Harry said to the Goblin with amusement lacing his tone. The Goblin, too, looked amused and Hermione almost pouted.

"_Of course, Lord Peverell._" The goblin said in his language. "_Would you like to speak to your accounts manager?_"

Harry nodded. "_Yes, please._"

The Goblin, Gornhack, called for a Griphook. Another Goblin, Griphook it seems, approached and beckoned them to follow. Harry smiled at the goblin and nodded in greeting and the goblin did as well, much to Hermione's surprise. Normally, they would have sneered at any Wizard or Witch but it seems she was wrong. They were lead to a room with two couches facing each other and a table in between. The walls were creamy beige and to one side, there was a shelf filled with different books and files.

When Harry and Griphook sat down, Hermione followed suit.

"_Lord Potter, you are now Lord Peverell as there are current Lord Potter and Lord Black, that is, unless you explain to them why you are here._" Griphook said.

"_No need. We just need new identities and for Hermione to have the Blood Inheritance test._" Harry responded. The goblin snapped his fingers and three pieces of parchment appeared.

"_The blood inheritance, as you know, would take at least thirty minutes before we are able to obtain the results._" Griphook said, shuffling through the papers and snapped his fingers again and what seemed like an envelope appeared.

Hermione looked at Harry and decided to ask. "_Blood Inheritance test? Harry, I'm a muggleborn. Why would I need it?_" Harry looked at her before answering.

"_There is a chance that you are not entirely muggleborn. My mother wasn't though they say otherwise. She was a halfblood who came from a line of squib descendants from the Blacks that is why, I also have Black blood from my mother and father._" He explained. " _The magic from the line of squibs awakened when she was born._"

"_But then, how was it re-awakened?_" Hermione asked, frustrated. Harry smiled indulgently.

"_My grandmother from my mother's side was unknowingly impregnated by a pureblood Shadow demon, who I don't know who because their daughter, my mother, was disowned because they thought my grandmother was a muggle and they obliviated the part where the demon was indeed, my mother's father._" He explained further.

"_Mr. Potter, as much as I am amazed at how powerful you are, please do remove that glamour you are wearing, it's frustrating to know that you always bypass those wards._" The Goblin said frustrated, when he was finished shuffling with the papers. Hermione looked at Harry with incredulousness. He bypassed the Goblin wards? He had been wearing a glamour all this time?

Harry looked sheepish and let the glamour melt. To say Hermione was astonished, was a bit of an understatement. The previous James Potter carbon copy disappeared to be replaced by a completely different person; more of a Black than a Potter. The messy black hair became tamer and gained a silky quality and became darker and when hit by the light, there was a blood red sheen to it. His eyes became a deeper green and shone with power. His lips also gained a reddish color, and became a bit thicker and fuller. His pale skin looked healthier than the previous sickly one. And his frame also changed a bit, not only was he lithe, but also a bit slender. And if previously, Hermione was the same height as him, she was now an inch or so taller than him. All in all, he looked like a girl.

"_Harry? You're a gir-_"She was cut off by Harry who almost screamed in indignation.

"_No! I'm not a bloody girl!_" He exclaimed and turned to look accusingly at a very amused looking Goblin who was watching them. "_This is your fault Griphook!_"

The goblin seemed to ignore him entirely. "_Ms. Granger, if you would put three drops of blood on this parchment,_" Griphook gave her a dagger and placed the parchment in front of her. She cut her index finger and let three drops of her blood to fall on the parchment. The goblin nodded and set the parchment aside. Through all of this, Harry was glaring at Griphook who was looking amused at him.

"_Mr. Potter, it would be better if you don't look like a Potter this time around. People, Charlus Potter especially, would be asking questions._" Griphook reasoned and Harry bit his lip and sulked a bit.

"_Yeah, I know._" He sighed. "_So what do we do?_"

"_You just need to fill these in and your previous assets in the Peverell, Potter, and Black vaults would be retrieved and placed in a separate vault with a different name, the name you would use now._" The goblin explained. "_That includes your vaults under the name of Hadrian Evan._" He added.

"_Oh yeah, about that. How come you know us when we aren't supposed to exist yet?_" Hermione asked the creature in front of her as Harry was filling in the parchment.

"_I was wondering when you would ask that,_" The goblin nodded. "_Us Goblins have a different branch of magic. Every branch of Gringotts are, shall we say, detached from the thread of time. So no matter when or where you are, as long as you have an account the Goblins hold, it can be retrieved._"

Hermione nodded and was lost in thought. Harry handed the parchments over and the goblin skimmed through it and nodded. He snapped his fingers and two boxes appeared.

"_If you would put those on, Mr. Potter,_" The goblin directed and gestured to the boxes.

Harry reached out to the black box with gold detailing at the corners. When he opened it, there was a gold ring with the Peverell insignia. The Peverell Lord ring, then. He put it on and it glowed briefly before settling back and adjusting so it fit his finger. He reached for the other box. This one was also black but with blood red detailing on the sides. He opened it and revealed an earring. It has a silver outline of a phoenix with a black basilisk wrapped around it, the basilisk and phoenix' eyes were an emerald gemstone. It was small, about a centimeter and a half. Harry took it with a small smile marring his features and put it on his right ear. Same as before, it glowed briefly and when it settled, the phoenix and basilisk were moving. She wondered what it was.

Harry seemed to notice her questioning look at the earring. "_This is, instead of a ring, the proof that I am, indeed, Hadrian Evan. This only reacts to my blood, otherwise the one who puts it on dies. It is also the key to my vaults and a portkey to my, ah, home._" Harry gestured to the goblin to continue.

"_Ah, yes, Lord Peverell, your previous assets were placed in a different vault under the name of Hadrian Ignotus Evan. And your formal name now is Harrison James Peverell as you are now Lord Peverell and are not, anymore, part of the Potters._" The goblin said, looking through the parchments he was holding.

They were stopped when the parchment beside Hermione glowed.

"_It seems the Blood Inheritance test has finished._" The goblin reached for it and read it. He looked surprised when he finished reading it, and there was a bit of realization mixed there. "_Congratulations Ms. Granger, you are a descendant from a very old, long thought dead, pureblood line. I thought it was just a coincidence but it seems that I was wrong. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Granger was long thought dead. They are as old as the Peverell line. Indeed they are related. Antioch Peverell had changed his name into Granger when everyone thought him dead and had a son. They were a respected family, but it seems three generations after Antioch's son, they produced a squib son and sent him out but did not manage to disown him before they were massacred. As Antioch Peverell was proclaimed dead without an heir, you have no claim to the Peverell vaults. Though the Grangers do have their own vaults._" The goblin read from another parchment that appeared when the Blood Inheritance parchment had glowed.

"_So either I'm like Harry's mother, or a different circumstance._" Hermione mumbled too astonished to know that she had an inheritance. The goblin nodded and looked at the parchment again.

"_Actually, you're a pureblood._" He said and Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "_Your parents were not entirely muggle. They were squibs. Your father from the Grangers and your mother's mother was a disowned squib from the Nott's._"

Hermione nodded mutely, too shocked to speak. She was the byproduct of two squibs which might have been why she had magic. And to top it all, she was considered a pureblood when all her life she was convinced she was a freak of nature that came from two muggles. Harry held her hand when he noticed and felt the distress she was feeling. Their magical bond was strengthening and if he was correct, by the end of the day, it would be completed. He sent waves of calm and reassurance to their growing link. She looked at him and he simply smiled at her and she seemed to realize what had happened. She seemed curious now and it seemed like she forgot about her line of thoughts a while ago.

Griphook watched these happening. The reason the Goblins have stayed neutral through the war was because of Harry and he was glad they had that decision. Though the Goblins had never allied themselves to wizards, Harry was a different story. He went to Gringotts first, accompanied by the oaf Hagrid. He was surprised, though with the politeness of the child. When he came back after his first year, he was astonished when he said that he had behaved out of it. After that, they had discovered that the child's heritage was being withheld from him by his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore.

They had helped the child because of the respect he had shown so when after his 2nd year, they were once again surprised when the child had learnt their native language. The director had also taken on him and they had remained neutral throughout the war even with the pressure the Dark had been giving them. And when Harry had offered to add wards to Gringotts when the director had found out he was able to bypass their wards and was wearing a glamour ever since first year, they were once again amazed at him as he was still 14 then, he approached them because of the tournament. He even offered up to protect Gringotts in exchange of Hufflepuff's Cup, which, of course, they had agreed to but had acted otherwise.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ms. Granger finally broke the silence.

"_I'm related to a Death Eater?_" She whispered. Harry snorted.

"_All Purebloods are somehow related. We are related to Malfoy and his goons._" Harry snorted. "_Hmmm… so, technically, we are already related so we don't need a blood adoption because it might interfere with you being the heiress to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House like me._" Harry smiled at her.

"_Actually, Ms. Granger can claim her Lordship now,_" Griphook stated and snapped his fingers and another box appeared. This one is light blue with gold detailing at the corners. "_As the House of Granger was a long thought to be dead line, there's no account manager and you can appoint one once you have claimed the ring and it accepts you, though I doubt that it would be otherwise._"

Harry sent a wave of reassurance to her when she pursed her lips and her worry seeped through their slowly growing link. She sent a small smile at him and reached for the box. She opened it to reveal a gold ring, like Harry's, the insignia looks similar but instead of black, it was a faded white. She grabbed it with shaking hands and slowly slipped it on. They waited with baited breath as the ring glowed. She sighed in relief when the ring had accepted her.

"_Congratulations. You are now Lady Hermione Jean Granger Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Forgotten House of Granger._" Griphook said. He snapped his fingers and a folder appeared before Hermione. "_Please do go through the list of assets you have gained. The Granger vaults had been freezed when the last thought descendant died so it hasn't changed through the years._"

Hermione went through the contents of the folder faster than humanely possible. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that she had at least a million galleons at her disposal. She also owned a quarter of Diagon Alley.

"_Aside from that, you also have a seat in the Wizengamot._" Griphook said, going through files again.

"_Oh yes. About that, Griphook. I can attend the sessions now right?_" Harry asked and Griphook nodded, curious as to what the little demon had in mind. "_Well, if I remember correctly, there was a law against disguising as someone else in these sessions. Is there anything against not entirely showing one's self?_" Harry asked with a smirk which the goblin returned.

"_I believe there are none, Lord Peverell. As long as you show as yourself, and not as someone else, then it wouldn't be against the law._" They shared a vicious smirk and Hermione looked between them with amusement.

Hermione cut them off when she cleared her throat, Harry just grinned at her and Griphook looked on with amusement.

"_So, Lady Granger, do you have someone who you prefer to manage your accounts?_" Griphook asked.

"_I would be honored if you look after my accounts as well, Griphook._" She said, sending a smile at the surprised looking goblin.

"_I would be honored, as well, to be able to handle the accounts of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Forgotten House of Granger._" Griphook bowed and a light appeared beside him, indicating that he had been appointed the account manager. "_Lady Granger, would you prefer to also retrieve your future assets in a different name?_" The goblin asked.

"_Of course._" She nodded and Griphook gave her a parchment which she filled in and when she signed it with her name, it glowed and Griphook took it.

"_You now hold your previous account from the name Hermione Jean Granger and now can access the vault under the name Mia Jeanne Evan, the sister of Hadrian Ignotus Evan._" Griphook declared and Hermione nodded graciously.

Griphook snapped his fingers and the files disappeared.

"_Is there anymore you would want, Lord Peverell?_" Griphook asked.

"_Nope, I'm good. Would you like to update the Wards I have placed here?_" Harry said, standing up and stretching.

"_No need. I believe the director would be the one you should ask about that._" The goblin answered, standing up, himself.

"_Yes. I'll visit after we have everything settled._" Harry said and the goblin nodded. Hermione stood as well.

"_So where are we going?_" Hermione asked, wondering if she could hide the Head of House ring. When the ring disappeared, she was surprised, but she knew it was still there because she could still feel its weight. Harry flicked his finger lightly to his earring.

"_We go home._" He stated simply and grabbed Hermione's hand and hissed.

_**/Dark and Light/**_

With that, they disappeared.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Hah! Three chappies in a row~! Yes, they're in the Marauders' Era. I did the math! **

**They were attacked in the Halloween/Samhain of 1981 and his parents died in the young age of 21. Soooo… 1981 – 10 = 1971, the year they first attended Hogwarts.**

**I swear I didn't out the glamour part intentionally. Harry's appearance being girly and cliché and all, was not intended. I got carried away because my bro just said the words Hermione had said to a guy in the TV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please read the last A/N.**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, ?/?**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper, a peck of pickled pepper peter piper picked. If I owned Potter, where would Hogwarts be?**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

They arrived at a living room. Hermione swayed on her feet and Harry grabbed her before she fell.

"_Bloody- Harry! What were you thinking?!_" Hermione screamed at him when she had finally steadied herself and the world stopped spinning visibly.

"Ah, sorry." Harry said not at all apologetic and waved his hand. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I forgot that the spell I had used on you needed to be deactivated before you can discern the difference between English and Gobbledegook. And you don't need to study that now."

Hermione thought back to what she said and realized it was, indeed, not in the language she had intended. She was grateful though.

"You have so many questions to answer." Hermione said and turned to Harry who was slowly making his way out. "Oh no you don't. _Levicorpus._" The spell hit Harry but he managed to fight it but it was enough time for Hermione to grab him. "You think you can get away?" Hermione raised her hand and jabbed him viciously on his side and started tickling him mercilessly. Soon enough, Harry was a laughing and panting mess.

"I give, I give!" Harry exclaimed in between laughs.

"You will answer my questions, right?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Y-…HAHAHA- YES!" Harry screamed.

"Promise?" Hermione pushed.

"HAHAHA…HAHA-Ye-Hah-YES! I'LL ANSWER YOUR BLOODY QUESTIONS!"

Satisfied, Hermione stopped and stood up. Harry's face was flushed and tears were rolling down his cheeks. His hair looked like its previous state when he was wearing his glamour. Hermione offered her hand to help him stand and he accepted. Hermione pulled him up and he collapsed at the closest chair.

"So… you have an explanation to do." Hermione said with raised eyebrows and she managed to copy Snape. Harry grinned.

"I said answer your questions." He said. Hermione sighed and sat down the chair across so they were facing each other.

"Fine. Why did you keep on acting like a stupid idiotic Gryffindor?" She settled on asking first.

"Dumbledore." Harry said as if it answered the question entirely, which it actually does. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Now that would definitely get a better answer.

"He used compulsions on me starting from first year." That answered it.

"Come one Harry! Why?" Hermione said, frustrated. Harry sighed in defeat. No use evading the inevitable.

And then he explained what had happened and why he acted like that. Well, she deserves this anyway, he loves her like his own sister, and he didn't have one!

"So in short, Dumbledore. Compulsions. Block. Realization. Hide. Act. Pretend. Study. Lie." He summarized. It was hard summarizing it and he's exhausted from telling the last seven years of his life. Hermione's mouth parted in understanding. It was, indeed, hard to retell it all.

"The Old Coot will have what is coming to him." She finally said. Harry nodded and stood up. He walked through the corridors and stopped in front of a wooden door.

"This is your room. My room is just across the hall and, of course, the library is…" He trailed off and paced back and forth at the opposite wall. After his third pass, a glass door appeared directly in front of the door to Hermione's room. "…here." Harry gestured to the door.

Hermione walked to the door and caressed it like it would break.

"I enchanted it the same as the room of requirement. It works the same but you need to think about which family library you want to see." Harry explained and Hermione opened the door. What was on the other side was astonishing. A very spacious Library with almost three stories was revealed. "This," He gestured around "is the whole library. Just repeatedly think either 'Potter' for the Potter books, 'Black' for the Black's, 'Peverell' for the Peverell books, and _**/Slytherin for Praseltongue books./**_" Harry said, not really expecting a reply on the last part.

_**/You have Parseltongue books? Where did you get it? The chamber?/**_ Hermione asked excitedly, not really noticing she was speaking Parseltongue. Harry stared at her in shock. _**/What?/**_ Hermione said, annoyed and seemed to have noticed what she said was wrong. _**/Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that-/**_

_**/You understand me?/**_ Harry asked. Hermione just looked at him like he said something stupid.

_**/Of course I can. What do you take me for? A baboon? I do speak English, you know./**_ She said. It seems she didn't notice. Harry decided it would be easier if he went with a different approach. He conjured a snake in front of Hermione.

_**/Arrogant two-legs. What do they think they are doing, attacking our nest…/**_The snake muttered.

Hermione stared at the serpent, her mouth open. Did the snake just speak English? How is that even possible? Snakes are not supposed to be able to speak in English unless…

_**/Yes Hermione, you can now speak Parseltongue./**_ Harry said slowly, as if talking to a daft child. Well, their bond has a lot more to it than empathy.

_**/But how? Its-it's just like speaking in English…/**_ Hermione muttered, still speaking in Parseltongue.

"Well, that's how it is when you use it for the first time. It doesn't sound different from English." Harry said. "This must be because of our magical bond. It had also transferred to you…" He trailed off and looked at her before… "Wicked! We can have conversations only the two of us can understand if we don't count Tom." And he pounced on her.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked when they fell on the floor.

"Well, now I can also teach you Parselmagic! That would be fun~!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, rubbing his head on Hermione's shoulders like a cat would. Then he sat up and tilted his head. Hermione was about to ask him when something weird happened.

_Can you hear me?_ Hermione heard Harry's voice ask, in her head!

_W-What?_ She responded dumbly. Harry grinned.

_Cool! _He exclaimed.

"We now also have a Telepathic link!" Harry exclaimed happily and abruptly stood up. "Right! We also have a potions lab, which is in the dungeon, just say 'Severus Snape' in Parseltongue in front of the rock with a lighter shade than the others, and the training/dueling room functions like the Room of Requirement except it's only for training. Don't worry about taking a book from the library because I have read all of this, but be sure to put it back." He pointed at a hollowed table in the middle of the room. "Just put the book in there and it will return to where it is placed."

And with that, he left Hermione in the library. He needed a good duel right now.

He headed to the dueling room and summoned for 10 dummies. He enchanted them to fight like Alastor Moody – he was the only decent auror he had fought and knew his style – and set it to surround him. He stretched and fell to his dueling stance. Half way crouching, he was bent down and his arms apart, his fingers moving freely.

"_Initium._" He whispered and the Dummies moved at once. He jumped and ducked to avoid the spells sent his way. One dummy sent a cutting hex in his direction he twisted to doge it and it hit two dummies. He jumped to avoid a physical attack and landed on a dummies shoulder, effectively incapacitating it. He jumped again to avoid a conjured blunt object sent his way and he landed lightly on his feet. There were seven dummies left. He conjured a Katana and shot down like a lightning, taking down 3 dummies at the same time. Four left. The four that was left had started casting theUnforgivables and the nasty Darker spells. When a blood boiling curse was sent to him and hit him, he gritted his teeth and decided to end it. He used magic to enhance his jump so he reached a height not humanely possible and cast four Cutting Curses simultaneously and all four hit its target correctly. It would've been bloody if they weren't dummies. He landed on his feet without making a sound.

He sighed. That wasn't enough. He conjured another dummy and set it to fight like himself except without magic. He set the dummy and started the duel. It was all physical attacks. They were matched perfectly that both landed blows and blocked every now and then. There doesn't seem to be anyone who would gain advantage.

That was how Hermione found him. Fighting a dummy using muggle techniques. She watched mesmerized at how he fought. It seemed like a dangerous dance with all the jumping and spinning by both he and the dummy. Harry sent a round house kick aimed at the head of the dummy, the dummy ducked but it didn't expect for Harry to jump right after delivering the kick. Harry back flipped and hit the dummy's head and it fell down. Harry landed on top of the dummy and sent the delivering kick at the Dummy's temple, killing it.

Hermione's eyes were wide at the end of it. Harry was sweating and panting with some cuts and bruises which were already healing. Harry had said something about his animagus form being a silver phoenix and a black Basilisk…

"You were able to incorporate your animagus abilities to your Human form?" Hermione asked once Harry was breathing normally and threw a towel at him. Really, you wouldn't expect someone as small as him to be that strong. Harry just winked at her with a grin.

"Well, it was easy. You just meditate and become one with your animagus. I can do the same with the Basilisk. Sienna, the Basilisk in the chamber, had helped me with that." He answered.

Before they could say anything, two animals came inside. One a ginger cat and the other a snowy white owl.

"Crookshanks!" "Hedwig!"

Hermione and Harry called to their respective familiars. Hedwig landed on Harry's outstretched arms and hooted softly, nipping happily Harry's offered finger. Crookshanks nuzzled at his owner's embrace and got down to wonder around or perhaps catch a spider.

"Hedwig… I thought you…" Harry trailed off as Hedwig hooted sharply and climbed to his shoulders and rubbed her chest on his head. "Yes, yes. You won't leave me. But… I really thought that you would leave…" Hedwig hooted softly and nipped at his ear. Harry smiled at his pet, companion, and now his familiar. She hooted sharply again. "Yes. I know I have things to do…" He trailed off when he saw his familiar staring at him. "Fine."

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

There were whispers all around the hall as the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot had seen the hooded figures that were, apparently, newly integrated as they have both claimed their Lordships at almost the same time. The only things that they knew were that they were Lord Peverell and a Lady from an old line but the name was not disclosed. Yet, it seems.

"Welcome, to another session of the Wizengamot." The Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, declared and everyone went silent. "Now, we have new members. Lord Peverell and Lady, ah, pardon me, my dear, but what house are you from again?" Dumbledore had directed the question at the taller of the two.

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble once Forgotten House of Granger." Answered a soft feminine voice.

There were whispers again. They didn't know any House of Granger. Everyone was wondering what family it was, except, well, Dumbledore who merely turned his twinkling eyes at the two.

"Pardon me but, why don't you remove your hoods as it is not allowed when in a session?" the twinkle in his eyes seem to be increasing.

"I'm sorry, Chief Warlock, but I don't believe that there is such a rule for that." Lord Peverell answered in mock apology. His voice sounded quite young though.

Dumbledore doesn't seem to have a retort on that so he moved on, his eyes losing its twinkle briefly before returning back with force, brighter than ever.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

It was in the papers the next day about the mysterious Lord Peverell and Lady Granger. The paper had also included the information on the Grangers being an old pureblood line which was thought to be dead centuries ago. The new Lord and Lady had both approved and disapproved both bills from known dark or light families. It doesn't seem that they had a side and remain neutral. The papers had said.

Harry snorted when he read a part of the Daily Prophet where it said they were disrespectful of the great Albus Dumbledore.

_Harry._ Hermione called through their link. Harry was at the kitchen drinking tea while reading the paper and Hermione was in the library.

_Yes?_ Harry asked through the link.

_How can you have finished reading all of these books in the span of 7 years or less? The shelves contain more books than how it looks._ Hermione asked.

_Ah,no. Actually, I finished reading them after 10 years. With the help of a Time turner._ He said nonchalantly.

_You used a time turner? Harry, how old are you?_ Hermione asked in disbelief.

Harry mentally counted and answered. _20 years old or something._

_Harry, you look barely 16 and you're telling me you are 20?_

_Good genes, I guess._ Harry shrugged and sipped at his tea. _Oh, and, you start training next week. By the way, I'm leaving for Gringotts later._

_Okay._ Came the distracted reply.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"_Director Ragnok,_" Harry greeted.

"_Lord Peverell,_" The goblin greeted back. "_It seems something had happened and with that luck of yours, it's bound to be something big._"

Harry snorted. Big indeed. "_Yes, it seems our esteemed benevolent Supreme Mugwump had faked his death then. And it will lead to the, ah, End._"

"_But it will not happen, right?_" Ragnok asked, his eyebrows raised.

"_Of course not._" Harry sipped the tea he had conjured himself. Ragnok regarded him for a while before the goblin sighed.

"_What are you not telling me, Harry?_" The goblin asked, removing all formality in his tone. Harry sighed and set down his tea and silently showed the goblin the mark. Ragnok's eyes widened in disbelief. "_You became the Master of Death?_"

Harry nodded mutely. "_And Hermione and I need to change the future._" The director of Gringotts rubbed his temple.

"_Please call Ms. Granger here. You are free to use the floo._" Ragnok said and Harry nodded but didn't stand up to use the floo. He merely picked up his tea again and sipped.

_Hermione, come here at Gringotts. Use the floo and say 'Director Ragnok's Office, Grigotts, Britain branch.' _He said through their link and got an approval in reply. The director stared at the person in front of him. He just said to call Ms. Granger…

His thoughts were cut off when the floo flared to life and Hermione stepped in the office.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, casting a cleaning charm to remove the soot from her clothes.

"Hermione, this is Director Ragnok," Harry introduced, gesturing at the goblin sitting behind a desk. The director nodded at her. "_Ragnok, this is Hermione Jean Granger, my bonded sister._" He then gestured to Hermione and Hermione nodded to the director. Well, that explained Harry's mere silence a minute ago.

"_It is nice to meet you, director Ragnok._" Hermione greeted.

"_Likewise._" The goblin reciprocated and he gestured to the seat beside Harry.

"_Why did you call me again? I was on my 25__th__ book._" Hermione almost whined at Harry.

Harry muttered under his breath which sounded suspiciously like 'worse bookworm than me…' and answered her question. "_Hermione, whatever we do plan, Ragnok will ask, and if I didn't tell him, he would force it out of me. It'll save me some hassle if we just plan here, in front of him._" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"_And what are we gonna do?_" Hermione asked. Harry leaned on his seat and pulled up his left leg, hugging it close to him, letting the other dangle on the chair.

"_Whatever happens, Dumbledore's going down.__" _He stated and Hermione nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and pinned Hermione with a serious look.

"_And maybe give Tom a chance._"

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: That was unbearably short. Well, this story is a bit fast paced anyway.**

_**Pls. read this. **_

_**This or the next chapter might be the last one for a while.**_

_**My, ah, delectable parents had banned me in using my laptop for the whole year. But I'll try my best to at least be able to get them to agree in me posting stories. They don't know about any of the stories I post but they do know I'm always reading fanfiction so they thought it a great idea to ban me, even going so far as confiscating my phone. So, I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY! This is the reason I update practically every day. But do know that I love writing this and am, in no way, abandoning it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter five~! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story!**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: Close, open. Close, open. Which would you follow?**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The next five years were spent in building up their reputation as a neutral pair to the Wizengamot. Not agreeing to everything the known Light families proposed and not disapproving everything from the Dark. Though they made fair choices, that did not stop the "Light" from thinking they were Dark, but the Dark had seen them as completely Neutral to anything.

Harry and Hermione were lenient on other laws being proposed except for anything related to the creatures, especially the werewolves and the goblins. That was what made the "Light" think that they are "Dark". On the other side, they had agreed to some laws about the muggleborns, or the "mudbloods" as the more bigoted Purebloods called them, that the Dark had disagreed with. The Purebloods had thought that they were one of those muggle-lovers but that was stopped when they had brutally crushed a law allowing the parents of muggleborns to enter the Wizarding World, an action that rectified the "light's" belief that they were "Dark".

Aside from that, Harry had trained Hermione in the art of muggle combat and all the other things he knew, which includes the Dark, Forbidden, and Black Magics he knew including Parselmagic, which was _a lot _because he had also gained what Voldemort knows, and the ones in the Peverell books.

Hermione found her Animagus forms. The first was an Amur Leopard, and the other is a Death Adder. She had incorporated the use of the venom from the Death Adder – it causes paralysis and can kill in 6 hours – through her nails or teeth, whichever is convenient.

They had also gained allies from both the Dark and Light sides. Though some of the Light was prejudiced against them, they were not entirely scorned; after all, they are a powerful force to reckon with, and that was without their political hold though they are strong in that point too. They had also found out that the duo shared a magical bond, though they do not know what kind. Some say it was marriage, because sometimes they acted closer than siblings would, the others a twin bond, because sometimes they talk at the same time with the exact same words.

Behind that, they had also grown closer to each other. And they also found out that the bond that they shared was the same as what twin wizards/witches had. Hermione acted the older of the two despite Harry being actually older than her; no one could blame her, Harry looked younger than her and acted like a child, though it was a side effect of his childhood not being Sunshine and Daisies.

Aside from that, they learned more about their ability. Being an Aetasmorphmagi, they can change their body's appearance in age. When Hermione concentrated on being an infant, she transformed into her appearance as an infant, though it was not quite what she had intended. They found out that they needed to know what they looked like; for example, Harry wanted to be the age of two months, but he didn't have an idea of how he looked like, his body changed into what he looked like when he was a year and a half, his age on the photo of him and his parents. And since they would never age, their changes could only go as far as how they looked like. And when they tried to stay for one age for a year, their body automatically ages like the others.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

_**August 31, 1971**_

"Hermione!" Harry called out, not really feeling like using their link.

"What?" Hermione answered, well, questioned, back. She came out from behind a shelf. Harry approached her and gave her a box. She looked at it and took it from him when she noticed that Harry was giving it to her. She opened it and saw a silver bracelet. The pendant was both of her animagus forms in their respective colors and the eyes were hazel colored gemstones, the same shade as her eyes. "Th-this is for me?" She asked in astonishment.

Harry smiled at his sister. He had come to terms with his own feelings with her. At first, he was a bit reluctant in admitting that she was someone precious to him. Death had been right when he said he doesn't admit easily that someone was dear to him. His parents, Sirius, and Remus were a given. He had accepted it and he was grateful he had when their bond was completed.

"This works like my earring." He said and tucked his hair behind his ear, exposing the silver and black Phoenix and Basilisk earring. He had lengthened his hair to his waist when he found out it was easier to style it that way, and it gave Hermione something to do and he liked that very much. "The wards here only allow portkeys specifically made by me and locked in the blood of its owner. You remember the time I locked your blood in the wards here, right? It would only allow you to enter if you have locked your blood on both the Wards here and the portkey. You may also use this as the key to your vaults; just ask the goblins how to do it." He explained and took the bracelet to put it on Hermione.

Hermione felt a bit of a prick and the bracelet glowed and it settled. She looked at it in wonder when the snake and leopard moved around the whole bracelet itself. She had learned from Harry that the enchantments to them were made by Parselmagic so either way, it would only work for Parsletongues. The House they were in was also warded very tightly and it is only possible to Apparate and Floo out. There was also an edited Fidelius charm cast on it but it was blood locked, not word. It was also unplottable by anything; even the goblins were not able to find their home. The only other things that were allowed in were the owls, though before they even approach within a hundred meters from the property, any trackers and any other spells cast on it, Parsel or not, were removed. They were impenetrable.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Hermione asked when she got over her wonder and was looking at her brother directly at his emerald eyes.

"Yeah." He said and smiled at her.

She was not entirely convinced.

_Harry?_ She asked worriedly through their link. There was only silence and Harry was staring at the ground. _Harry… you know it'll be fine._

_Fine? Yes, I know that. But, they are my parents, godfather and surrogate uncle. Hermione, the last time I saw them was in a memory and their deaths. _"It's just…" He broke out a sob.

Hermione hugged him tightly.

"It's just that, it would be hard…" Harry's shoulders were shaking; he buried his face on her shoulder. It was finally catching up to him. He was going to meet, or at least see, his dead parents and godfathers. "I- I saw their death, Hermione. They would not be the people I knew, but they would still be them…"

"We are here to save them, Harry. The End would not be inevitable but at least we can prolong it before it comes. We can save them, you know. And maybe help them too… that was why we chose to do this in the first place." Hermione whispered and rubbed soothing circles on her brother's back. She let him cry on her shoulders and waited until he finished. He pulled away from Hermione and gave her a watery smile.

"I know." He said and Hermione let him go. He stood up and headed out the door. When the door closed, Harry walked away and sent Hermione a message.

_Thank you._

:::…~~~-0-~~~..:::

"James Potter!" A female voice called out. "Have you packed everything?"

"Just a second mom!" Came the shouted reply. "Have you seen my Defence textbook?"

Dorea Potter nee Black pursed her lips and went to assist her son. She was standing at the end of the staircase waiting with her husband, Charlus Potter, for their son to come down. It was their baby's first day at Hogwarts and they were going to see their son board the Hogwarts Express and start his Hogwarts education.

She opened the door to her son's room and saw the chaos the room was in.

"I thought you finished packing last night?" She sighed exasperatedly.

James was rummaging through his wardrobe when a thought hit him. He ran to his bed and crouched down to peek under the bed. When he can't see anything, he dropped down his stomach and crawled under it.

Dorea just sighed when her son emerged from underneath his bed with the book in hand and a big triumphant grin marring his boyish features. He ran to his trunk and dumped the book inside, and closing it with a bang. He walked to her mother.

"Done!" He said. Dorea nodded and shrank down his trunk and gave it to James who pocketed it. They made their way down the stairs and were greeted by a grinning Charlus Potter.

"Finished?" He asked and his son nodded enthusiastically. Dorea sighed again. Like father like son.

"How are we going there?" James asked.

"We apparate." His father answered with a grin and led them to the apparition point. He offered his hand to his son who took it and gripped hardly. They turned and disappeared with a pop.

They appeared on Platform 9 ¾. James faced his parents and smiled at them. Dorea hugged her son tightly.

"My baby's finally going to Hogwarts." She cooed.

"M-mom!" James exclaimed in indignation. He tried to push his mother but it didn't work from her iron grip. When she finally allowed to be pulled apart from her son, she smiled at the blush that appeared on James' face. He really took after his father in looks, too bad that even their attitude were the same. Sometimes it seemed like she was taking care of two children instead of one. She kissed his forehead and let go of him.

Charlus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, messing up the already messy hair. "Be careful, son." He said.

James pretended to be angry but soon smiled at them and hugged them both. "I will." He said and made his way to board the train.

"And look out for the caretaker!" He heard his father say and he heard his mother smack him on the head. But that didn't seem to stop him from yelling out. "They seem to always be moody and against breaking rules!"

James laughed and boarded the train. This starts his journey to Hogwarts. He had been waiting for this all his life! He walked on to find an empty compartment. A lot of compartments were already full because it was only 5 minutes before the train leaves. Halfway through his search, he spotted a familiar person with black hair. He opened the door to the compartment and grinned brightly.

"Sirius!" He said brightly and the black haired person turned to him. Stormy gray eyes stared brightly at him, the person also grinning.

"James!" Sirius greeted. "It has been so long!"

James laughed and placed his trunk on the rack, restoring it to its normal size. He sat down across Sirius.

"We saw each other yesterday you prat." He pointed out with a laugh.

They were interrupted when knock sounded from the compartment door and it opened and revealed a boy with mousy brown hair and green eyes with an amber sheen. He was dragging his trunk behind him.

"Um… excuse me but can I um… stay here? The other compartments were full…"His voice was soft, indicating that he was a quiet and shy person.

"Of course!" Sirius said brightly, gesturing to James. "It's only us two in this compartment and it would be boring if it was only the two of us here throughout the trip to Hogwarts."

The other boy nodded mutely and stepped inside the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. He placed is trunk on the rack with surprising strength since the trunk looked really heavy if the sound of it being dragged were anything to go by. They watched as the boy sat down beside James.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius introduced. "and that is James Potter." He finished, pointing to James.

"Remus Lupin." The other boy nodded.

The compartment door was opened again revealing a blond haired boy who was short. He was panting and looked panicked. Must have been one of those who were late.

"Can I stay here?" He squeaked when he caught his breath. James nodded and the boy looked grateful. He placed the trunk on the rack and sat down beside Sirius.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Lupin said with a smile.

"James Potter." James said with a nod.

"And I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius said with a bow.

"P-Peter Pettigrew…" The boy responded.

There was a moment of silence as no one knew what to do. The train had started and they were moving now. The silence was broken when Remus stood up and retrieved a book from his trunk and sat down to read. James clapped his hands.

"So anyone want to play exploding snap?" He asked everyone. They all nodded and Remus put down his book which, they read, was their potion textbook.

They played exploding snap until the trolley lady came.

"Anything from the trolley, boys?" the lady asked with a smile.

James and Sirius bought one of everything but Peter and Remus didn't buy anything.

"You don't like sweets?" Sirius asked, eating a Licorice Wand. Remus shook his head along with Peter.

"I don't really have money with me." Remus said and went back to reading his potion text.

"I-I'm too nervous to eat anything right now." Peter squeaked. Really, the boy was too nervous for his own good.

James handed Remus his chocolate frog. Remus looked up at him in incredulousness. James just thrust the box to his hands.

"I don't really like chocolate anyway. And we have a lot of this at home so I can just ask mom to send some to me later." He said and forced the other boy to accept it. Remus finally gave in and accepted it.

"Thank you." He said in a small voice. James smiled and stood up. He opened the compartment door and stepped out. Peter looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

James shrugged. "To stretch my legs. Sirius, you coming?" He asked, gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sirius grinned and nodded. He stood up and left the compartment with James.

"What do you have in mind?" Sirius asked once they started walking. James was walking through the corridor and looking at the compartments. He stopped when he saw a compartment with four people.

"Look Sirius, muggleborns." James said pointing at the compartment with three girls and a boy.

Sirius grinned along with James. They opened the compartment and were faced by the four students. The first one was a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, the next was a boy with shoulder length black hair that looked greasy and hooked nose with black obsidian eyes. On the other side was a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes and the other was… a girl with long black hair tied in a braid with emerald green eyes that were a bit darker than the red head's but it was covered by round black rimmed glasses and she was wearing a boy's clothes…

"I'm James Potter" James introduced and the bushy haired girl and black haired girl had unreadable expressions on their faces while the other two looked confused.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said with a flourish.

"Mia Evan." The bushy haired girl said.

"Lily Evans." The red haired girl said with a nod.

"Severus snape." The boy sneered.

"Hadrian Evan." The black haired gir- Hadrian?! He was a boy. The surprise must've been visible when Hadrian scowled at them.

"Yes. I'm a boy." He said. It seems he gets the doubt a lot. Snape just glared at them.

"So what are you doing here?" He sneered.

"Nothing, just wanted to meet the other first years." James reasoned and subtly casted hair colors changing spell that will activate when they leave the compartment. Sirius nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you then." Lily Evans said. She seemed to be the friendliest in them. The siblings only wore blank expressions. James and Sirius nodded and left the compartment together.

As soon as the door closed, they faced the door again to see the results of their prank.

There was a shriek and they saw that Evans had green hair and the Greasy git had pink hair. To their surprise, the Evan siblings were not at all affected. Impossible. They didn't even see them raising their wands. But still, the Prank was a success.

They high fived and went back to their compartment before collapsing in laughter.

"D-Did you see Evans' face?" James asked in between laughs.

"Y-you must've seen the greasy haired bastard." Sirius said. "He kept on sneering at us and he looked so-so" He stopped and keeled in laughter.

Remus and Peter just glanced at each other and shrugged. It would be better if they didn't ask, it seemed.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" A very tall and big man called. Hagrid. Both Harry and Hermione smiled. He looked younger and less stressed the last time they saw him, though he looked almost the same.

Well, their day has gone fair enough. Harry winced at the memory of the time they had met his mother and an eleven year old Severus Snape.

-0-

_They were looking for a certain compartment that would be occupied by a redhead and a certain black haired boy. It was the first step before entering Hogwarts. When they saw the compartment housing Lily Evans and Severus Snape, they entered._

"_Um, can we join you…?" Hermione asked weakly. Both Lily and Severus nodded. Harry and Hermione entered and deposited their trunks on the rack._

_Lily smiled at the newcomers and Severus just sat gloomily on the corner. She held out her hand to the brown haired girl. "Lily Evans." She introduced herself._

_Hermione smiled at her and accepted the offered hand and shook it. "Mia Evan." Hermioneintroduced and looked pointedly at her brother. "Hadrian Evan." Harry nodded._

_Lily beamed at her and looked expectantly at her childhood friend. Severus glowered but faced them. "Severus Snape." He stated simply._

_Harry tilted his head. "So Lily, you're a mudblood?" He and Hermione had taken to calling them that instead of mugleborns because it is the correct term. Snape looked affronted by the term though, which was expected, and Lily looked confused at her snarling friend, which, again, was expected._

"_How dare yo-" Severus was cut off by Hermione raising her hand._

"_She is." She stated and continued before Severus had any chance to say anything. "'Mudblood' isn't a derogatory term. It is what the real term is, because there is no such thing as a Muggle-born wizard or witch."_

"_They are called that because they are sons and/or daughters of squibs." Harry continued. Severus' mouth was a agape and Lily looked confused. Severus, noticing that his childhood friend doesn't understand what they meant, decided to explain it to her._

"_The bigoted purebloods call witches and wizards like you 'Mudblood' as a derogatory term for muggleborns. They see them as underneath them." He explained shooting dark looks at the other two. Lily frowned._

"_That's what we are explaining." Hermione said exasperated._

"_Two muggles can't produce a magic bearing child. Any muggle at all; even if one of the parents is pureblood, the farthest they can produce are squibs." Harry said, equally as exasperated._

_Lily and Severus thought for a while. "And you know this how?" Severus asked in a suspicious tone._

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other._

"_Because I am one. A mudblood." Hermione said. Severus looked surprised."My parents are both from a long line of squibs."_

"_Wait." Lily said, finally joining in their conversation."What do you mean you? Aren't you twins or siblings at least?"_

_Harry shook his head. "We aren't, or at least not in birth." He said. "I'm what you would call a halfblood, like Severus here, my father's a pureblood and my mother's a mudblood. As soon as my father found out about me, though, he had disowned me so I lived with my mother until I was eight."_

"_And his mother adopted me when I was four." Hermione said with a – fake – sad look. Lily and Severus seemed to have caught on the death of their mother and shut up._

"_How did you know I was a halfblood?" Severus asked in caution. Hermione and Harry shrugged simultaneously._

"_You looked like a Prince but had a different last name, so we pegged you as a halfblood in the least." They said in unison._

"_Cool!" Lily exclaimed. "How can you speak at the same time like that?"_

_Hermione shrugged. "An unintended sibling bond." She stated simply. After that, they had warmed up to each other and talked about the Wizarding world, at the same time educating Lily who became fast friends with Hermione. _

-0-

They were at peace at least until his father and Sirius barged in. His thoughts were put to a stop when they stopped walking.

"No more than four 'n a boat!" Hagrid said.

They climbed on a boat. They were riding with Lily and Severus. The water of the lake was reflecting the starry sky.

The boats started to move forward and Lily was amazed. Severus smiled softly at Lily and laughed lightly when the giant squid made itself known and Lily squeaked.

"Lower you' heads!" Hagrid said loudly and they followed. The castle was now visible. It was standing there in all her glory, unlike when they had last seen it. It had been a battle ground; the castle was destroyed, and some areas were in flames.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione smiled and held each other's hands. They were home.

:::...~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Finally at Hogwarts!**

**I'm sorry; this would be the last one for a while. For that, this is longer than usual, almost close to 4,000 words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: They relented! They retracted my grounding because I was still in the pilot section(First section)! Really, parents… Though I do have a hard time of sneaking my phone from home to school and also in the school itself (it's not allowed!) in Filipino: "Para-paraan lang iyan!" tee hee~!**

**Pairings: ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: There are parts here taken from the book (McGonagall's welcoming speech, the sorting hat's song.)**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

They passed the double doors leading into the great hall. There were voices of hundreds of students behind the door. Harry was reminded of the numerous times he had entered the hall. Professor McGonagall led them to an empty chamber off to the side. When all of them were in the room, the professor closed the door. Harry was assaulted by the memories in the chamber. The moment he had rejected the offered hand of Draco Malfoy. He was kind of regretting rejecting his hand of friendship.

Professor McGonagall faced all of them and levelled them with her stern stare.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the professor. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." She glared at the grinning duo composed of James and Sirius. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She regarded all of them for a while before nodding.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait _quietly_." She emphasized the last part with another glare at James and Sirius. And with that, she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, the whispers started. Harry held his hand in front of Hermione, grinning.

_She uses the same speech every year. I asked the others and here's your proof. _He said through their link when Hermione shot him an annoyed glance. Reluctantly, Hermione handed him a small pouch. At the questioning glance from Lily and Severus, Harry said quietly with a grin. "A bet we had earlier on whether she, the professor, would be stern or not." Hermione sighed and smacked him up the head.

"How can you be sure?" Lily asked with a bit of apprehension.

"Have you seen the glare she sent toward Black and Potter?" Severus snorted.

Lily sent her own glare towards the boy who remained as impassive as usual.

"How are they gonna sort us?" They heard Sirius say. Harry looked over and saw the Marauders-to-be nervous. It seemed as if it really is a tradition to not tell the method of sorting. It was Hermione's turn to smirk at him and held out her open palm. Harry sighed and gave her 5 boxes of chocolate frogs and a wrapped package.

"Do we want to know?" Severus asked, amused. Harry shook his head. Severus looked about to laugh but manage to catch himself. Harry pouted. It was his goal to make Severus laugh but he was starting to think it would be harder than he thought. They had quite a long list of bets they made for the last 2 years of boredom.

"What if they don't accept me?" Harry heard Remus whisper. Well, he had the right to think that. After all, the boy was a werewolf, a dark creature.

Then, a feral grin spread across Harry's face when the mudbloods yelped in surprise at the ghosts. The ghosts had the perfect timing. Clearing his throat lightly, he cast a weak spell on the walls so that his voice would rebound across.

Covering his mouth, he started. "I heard we were supposed to wrestle a troll," A high-pitched voice echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention. Harry's grin became wider when the James and Sirius paled considerably and seeing the terrified faces of other Purebloods was a plus.

Hermione was laughing quietly beside him. Severus was looking at him with amusement and Lily looked torn between laughing at her fellow students and reprimanding Harry. Hermione finally stopped laughing but she was still grinning and was about to say something when Harry gestured for her to be quiet with a vicious grin. The other three complied in confusion.

That was when a foul smell permeated seemingly coming from the door they entered, and for added effect, there was a sound of things crashing and being smashed. But of course, it just so happens that only the first years could sense all of this. Harry wanted to cackle at the very pale and terrified faces of the other children barring Severus, who looked ready to burst into laughter if it wasn't deathly silent you could hear a plastic needle drop three inches from the ground, Lily who looked torn between scolding him and scolding him loudly. The former seemed to be winning but he was too busy trying to silence his laughter along with Hermione who was leaning to him and her shoulders were shaking.

_What was that for? _Hermione asked, unable to voice the question.

_I don't know what you mean. _Harry stated innocently.

They both stopped laughing after a few seconds and stood up straight, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Payback." Harry whispered to Lily and Severus with a wink and faced the door when it opened.

Professor McGonagall went to call the first years and stopped to stare when she did enter the room. Everyone was staring at her with such fear she felt like a Dark Lady about to torture them. Even the purebloods looked terrified so it can't be because of the ghosts so that leaves the sorting. They can't be that scared, can they?

"Move along now," She snapped and for a second, she thought all of them looked ready to run. Except for the four students at the back who all had blank expressions though the redhead had an annoyed edge. She shrugged it off and beckoned them to follow. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She led them outside the room and the first years looked very reluctant to follow but James Potter moved to follow the professor and the rest followed, with the muggleborns going last. The four, Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Severus, were somewhere in the middle.

They stopped in front of the doors leading to the great hall. Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led them in.

It was as they remembered it. The enchanted ceiling, the four long tables that each bared the house crests, and of course, the head table. The noise of hundreds of students talking together was rebounding through the huge chamber. The First years were staring around in wonder as the professor led them to the front of the Head table.

"They were bewitched to imitate the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." Both Hermione and Lily said breathless. It wasn't acting on Hermione's part, Hogwarts never ceased to amaze her no matter how often she sees it. They blinked at each other and laughed. They were going to be good friends.

There was a tatty, ragged looking hat on a four legged stool. The rest of the students were staring at it and the first years did so, too. A rip opened near the rim of the hat, forming something resembling a mouth and it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said but the first years were barely listening to her, instead, their eyes were darting around frantically, though those raised in the Wizarding World were expressionless though they were staring at the hat intently. Professor McGonagall called a name and a boy stepped up with trembling steps and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head covering his eyes.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out. The first years let out a collective sigh of relief and Professor McGonagall looked on in confusion at this but shook herself and returned to the sorting. A few has gone by and then—

"Black, Sirius!"

There was a definite hush over the Slytherin table but the others continued on, oblivious to the Slytherins' silence. It wasn't a secret that the Black heir was the… white sheep of the family of black sheep.

Sirius walked to the stool and sat down with the manners ingrained in him ever since he could remember. The professor placed the hat on his head and it covered his eyes.

The hat's mouth opened and exclaimed:

"Gryffindor!"

That was when everyone quieted down. Even the Gryffindors had stopped their activities.

Sirius, looking indifferent at the staring, hopped off the stool and handed the hat back to a shocked Professor McGonagall with a charming – translates to annoying for McGonagall – smile. He then walked towards the Gryffindor table, sending James a thumbs up and winks to Remus and Peter. When he sat down, the headmaster clapped and was followed by the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and then the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were quiet and were sending cold glances towards the Black heir.

McGonagall snapped out of her trance and the sorting started again. A few names were called and it was their turn.

"Evan, Hadrian."

Harry walked up confidently and gracefully, his long curly hair swaying ever so slightly. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. His eye sight was covered by the hat and a voice sounded.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It has been a while. Or shall I say, it would be a while?" The hat said.

"Good evening to you too, sorting hat." Harry greeted. He wasn't even surprised the hat knew him since it is a skilled Legilimens. The hat chuckled.

"You've got strong barriers here and an impenetrable defence mechanism. I wouldn't have been able to see anything if you did not lower it before putting me on." The hat remarked and Harry only nodded. The hat cleared its throat – if it has one – and continued. "I stand by what I said the before. Slytherin would suit you well, especially now. But I see that it would be kind of needed and you would not budge. So…"

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

"Oh, and," The hat said to Harry. "You would have suited Slytherin than your sister."

And with that, he took the hat off and passed it back to McGonagall. He shot smiles to his friends and grinned at Severus' narrowed eyes. He sat down on the Gryffindor table, beside Sirius, who was talking to the older girls.

Severus thought that Harry – as he insists to be called as he did not like being called Hadrian every time someone talks to him – would be surely in Slytherin but it seems he was wrong. Well, that, or the other boy had cheated on that part. It was leaning more on the latter. He was snapped from his thoughts when the next name was called.

"Evan, Mia!"

The girl walked as graceful and confident as her brother. Not too arrogant looking and not too much like the other purebloods, it seems. Both of them really don't look and act like the other mug- mudbloods. Severus reminded himself. Instead, they are like the pureblood heirs he had seen. He looked up as the bushy haired girl, Mia, sat down. A few seconds later, the hat's mouth opened.

"Slytherin!"

Severus' eyebrows rose. They looked completely inseparable and they are in different houses? His first impression of the two is stubbornly together and wouldn't separate from each other no matter what. And he pegged Mia to be a Ravenclaw. Those two are up to something…

Hermione sat down the Slytherin table and watched as the sorting continued. Remus, Peter, and James were, of course, put to Gryffindor. Lily was a hatstall and took at least 6 minutes before the hat had placed her in Gryffindor, she looked rather annoyed though. And then Severus was sorted into Slytherin and sat down beside her.

The sorting finished and the headmaster stood up. Harry and Hermione repressed a sneer at the old goat. In the last five years that they were idle, they had done some digging up and found things that are extremely degrading for the headmaster, which, upon viewing of said things, caused Hermione's respect to authorities to wane and lower a lot. Especially for the headmaster.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts!" He said, spreading his arms in welcome, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Before we begin our feast; students, please be reminded that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden, and also, our caretaker, Mr. Pringle, is reminding the students that using magic in between classes is not allowed." He gestured around and food appeared on the tables. "And with that, please dig in." He said merrily and sat down and ate, engaging into conversations with the staff.

As soon as the food appeared, the students started to eat and Harry listened to Sirius and James talking beside him.

"I was not scared when someone said we needed to wrestle a troll." Sirius proclaimed and Remus and James covered a snort.

"Yeah, right." James rolled his eyes , reaching for some toast and pumpkin juice. "Who was the one who said, and I quote, 'Oh no, a troll, no, not a troll.'" He mocked while mimicking a high-pitched voice at the end. Sirius glowered.

"And who looked like he was about to run when McGonagall entered?" Sirius mocked back. Remus was biting his lip in supressed laughter. Harry sipped in his juice to cover his grin and bubbling laughter. Really, it was funny to see his father and godfather like that. "Oh, and, let's not forget when you almost hid behind me."

Harry choked on his drink and Lily patted his back. He looked at her and she was also holding back her laughter. He coughed one last time and looked over at the Slytherin table. Hermione was sending him an amused smile but was soon enough drawn to conversation by Severus.

_What was that about? _Hermione asked.

_Sirius and James are insulting one another about the troll incident earlier._ Harry answered and sent a grin at her direction. She grinned at him.

_Do you think it would turn into an argument?_ She asked while looking at him.

Harry looked over beside him. James and Sirius were making fun of other students together. He shook his head and replied to Hermione.

_Nope. They already made up._ Hermione's head snapped over at him and he gestured beside him. Hermione blinked at the laughing duo and let out a disappointed sigh.

_That was fast. I was hoping to see them argue with each other._ She said and returned back to eating.

After a while, the food was replaced by dessert. Harry immediately reached for treacle tarts, which was a bit far from him, and gained an amused smile from Lily.

"You like treacle tarts?" She asked while Harry was eating his tart. He nodded eagerly and indulged himself to another tart. He savoured the flavour in his mouth. He was in heaven. Lily was laughing at his blissful face. However, he came down from his heaven when Sirius called to him.

"Hey mate, could you pass the pudding?" Sirius asked. A bit annoyed, Harry whipped out his wand and summoned the pudding, handing it to Sirius and went back to eating his tarts. It was not to be.

"Thank you. You know, it was a shame that you and your – that was your sister, right? – Sister was separated. Slytherins are a bad lot, you know?" He said, shovelling the pudding into his mouth. "All that blood purity they are spouting and the Dark Arts,"

"Yeah, slimy snakes they are." James joined them.

Harry was getting more and more disappointed with his father – no, James – and Sirius. They were only in Hogwarts for about an hour and they already judged the Slytherins? Well yeah, it was the truth, but to judge them just because they were sorted into Slytherin? Now that was not right.

Lily was glaring at the two boys. Potter and Black. They lack manners and they keep on insulting the Slytherins, and, in extension, Severus and Mia.

"Shut up, Potter. It's not like you know what you're talking about." Lily said and glared at them. She had started to see Mia as a close friend and also Harry. She had the weirdest urge to protect them. It seemed, though, as if he didn't hear her.

"And I bet that that greasy git – Snivellus was it? – would fit in perfectly." He said and that was it for Harry. He cast a powerful silencing spell at James and Sirius, acting as non-chalant as he did earlier. A friendly smile spread across his face, seeming as if it was a pleasant conversation between close friends.

"If you say one more word, Potter, you may just lose your voice, along with Black here." He said and sipped on his juice. James was opening his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Sirius tried too but nothing came out. Harry finished eating and stood up. He went to a fifth year prefect and donned a carefree smile.

"Um, excuse me." He said and the prefect looked at him. "I don't feel really good and I need to take the medicine in my trunk." He said while pretending to fidget. The prefect looked at him brightly.

"Why don't you just go to the infirmary?" He asked the first year.

"I-It's a special mixture of muggle medicine I use, since I was accustomed to that one and I am a bit allergic to the magical alternative." Harry responded sheepishly. The prefect nodded.

"Do you need any assistance? You're only a first year and you won't know where the common room would be." Harry nodded and the older boy stood up to guide him to the common room.

When they were exiting, Hermione noticed.

_Where are you going? _She asked.

_Common room. The other two annoyed me._ Harry responded and they exited the hall. It was then that James and Sirius was finally able to say something. They were shooting glares at the doors leading out the hall. Damn that Evan.

He was lead to the entrance of the common room. The fat lady was sipping a glass of wine. She seemed to notice them when the prefect cleared his throat.

"Oh my. Isn't it a bit too early for you to arrive?" The fat lady said. The prefect nodded and gestured to Harry.

"He said he doesn't feel good and needed his own medicine." The prefect responded and the fat lady smiled down at Harry.

"Oh, I see. What's the password?" The fat lady said. The prefect faced Harry.

"Remember this as you won't be able to enter the common room without the password." The prefect said and faced the portrait again. "Animagus."

The portrait opened. "Enjoy your years here at Hogwarts." The fat lady said and they entered.

"I will be back later with the other first years. The Boy's dormitory is to the right. Go up the staircase and enter the door labelled First Years." And with that, the prefect left to fetch the other first years.

Harry climbed up to the dormitories and remembered that he would be rooming with the other four Gryffindors. He sighed and flopped down his bed. He was near the window, which was rather fortunate and unfortunate.

_The password's "Animagus" _he said to Hermione when he heard other students at the common room. He could feel amusement coming from Hermione.

"_Potions Master" _Hermione responded and Harry blinked before chuckling. Really, what is it with their Heads of Houses? Slughorn would be the Slytherin head of house. Slytherin and Gryffindor are alike as both uses passwords to open their common rooms. If he were to choose, Hufflepuff's common room is more protected than the passwords. Maybe he could drag Hermione off to visit the other common rooms…

_Meet me later at the Room of Requirement. _He said and rolled over his stomach, spelling his curtains shut.

_I was going to say that. _Hermione replied with a laugh. Harry smiled. He decided to do a hobby of his.

He conjured a block of ice and put a stasis charm on it to prevent it from melting. He then moulded it to an exact replica of the whole Hogwarts grounds in great detail; there was even a small Dumbledore walking arouns. He conjured a small figurine of a dragon. A Hungarian Horntail to be exact. He animated it to fly around and breathe fire. He played with it a bit, making the dragon snatch the small, ice Dumbledore replica and the dragon threw it away. Then he multiplied the dragon and made them fly around. One dragon found Dumbledore and breathed fire to it, the ice evaporated.

The door opened and James Potter went inside, followed by Sirius Black, then Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"-Evan would be the other." James was saying.

Harry tensed a bit and the dragons flying around stilled and looked at their creator.

"Well, yeah. There are only five boys sorted into Gryffindor. You think he'll hang out with his sister after she was sorted into Slytherin?" Sirius said and there was shuffling of fabric. They were changing. And Sirius flopped down his bed.

"It seems so. Who on their right mind would hang out with slimy Slytherins?" James answered and plopped down his bed. Harry was slowly getting angry at the other two. The dragon figurines were getting restless and were flying around in a flurry. "Besides, he would be an idiot to even be close with his sister." Harry was barely holding himself back when James said this. He watched as the dragon figurines he conjured burned down the miniature Hogwarts he made. When it was burned to the ground – evaporated – he sighed and banished them.

"What do you have against Slytherins?" Remus asked.

"Well, they are dark, for one," James said.

"And all the pureblood bigots and gits go there." Sirius spat out, referring to his family.

"So you don't like dark creatures?" Remus asked in a nervous voice. He was pale and looked a bit panicked but James and Sirius didn't see this, as did Peter who was already asleep.

"A bit, yes." Sirius answered. There was silence as Remus nodded.

"Well, goodnight. It's already a bit late and Peter's already asleep." Remus finally said.

There were murmurs of affirmative and they lied down on their bed and slept.

A few minutes later, snoring could be heard around the room. Harry waited ten more minutes before peeking out from his bed. When he saw that all the curtains were drawn, he stepped off of his bed and cast a silencing charm that will deactivate when he is out of the dorm on Remus' bed. After all, young he may be, Remus is still a werewolf; heightened senses and all that.

He walked out the dormitories in ingrained silence. Before going down the common room, he cast a disillusionment spell on himself and made his way down to the common room then to the entrance. He opened the entrance and exited – oh, the irony – the common room and into the hallway. Looking around, he closed the portrait silently and expanded his magic to see if there are other people there. When he sensed none, he walked his way through the corridors and staircases to the seventh floor.

Stopping in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls to dance ballet, he cast a tempus and blinked when he saw it was 11:30 in the evening. It was kind of late, for his standards at least. He cancelled the spell and paced three times in front of the tapestry and directly in front of a blank wall. On the third pace, a door appeared on the blank wall. He stopped and entered the door.

Inside the door was a room. A fireplace to the left, a queen sized bed in the middle with light blue sheets and white covers; it has two fluffy looking pillows. Beside the bed are wooden bedside tables, one for each side. The floor was also wood with a dark shade. On the right stood a comfortable looking leather couch with a beige colour and black stitching. Beside it was a bookshelf directly connected to every book in Hogwarts; just think of which book and it'll appear. The walls were a warm cream colour, giving the room a homey feeling. The only light of the room was the fire which casted a glow to the whole room. To the left of the bed was a door leading to a bathroom. He made sure that Hermione would be the only one to know and find the room.

Harry smiled as he looked around. It looked like their room back at their manor; though considered one, he preferred to call it house since it is a house, though a spacious one inside rather than the outside. He plopped down on the bed, simultaneously restoring his body to his actual age. His clothes immediately adjusted to his new size. All of their clothes were charmed to do that, and more. They both had their own rooms but since the… unpleasant wake up calls they had every night, they took to sleeping beside each other. Not waking up alone helped a lot.

He was broken from his reminiscence when the door opened and he heard Hermione sigh tiredly.

"Trouble with the snakes?" Harry asked, conjuring a glass ball the size of his fist, allowing it to float above him from his lying position. He peered at his sister from the corner of his eye.

Hermione made a small noise at the back of her throat and made her way to the bed, repeating Harry's earlier actions of restoring her body to her right age. She jumped on the bed, lying on her stomach.

"Not much of the Slytherins but of Malfoy." She said, rolling over so she was lying on her back, like Harry. She watched as Harry transfigured the glass ball into a Ferret. He animated it to run around like it was on the ground but was really suspended mid-air. Hermione giggled when the glass ferret strutted, instead of crawl. The ferret fell on the bed and it looked a bit disgruntled but before it could stand up, Harry sent a blasting hex to it and it exploded, the glass shards becoming red like blood.

"He looks, or rather; his son looks a lot like him." Harry commented. Hermione giggled and banished the glass shards and crawled closer to Harry.

"He does, doesn't he?" Hermione retorted and Harry squirmed so his head was on the pillow.

"So how's Severus?" Harry asked, conjuring another glass ball but this time it was a bit larger. It floated around Hermione and she transfigured it into a Black Raven. It let out a silent caw but no sound came out because it's only a glass figurine. It flapped its wings and flew around the room.

"He's fine. Though a bit estranged but he was accepted fine enough." She said and the Raven landed beside her. She ran her hand through the detailed glass feathers and smiled when the bird preened and leaned to her touch. "Being Slytherins, you would think they would know basic occlumency in the least, but no, not even the sixth years thought it won't be needed." She huffed. " And I heard what the hat said. You would have fitted there better than me."

Harry just shot her a look and Hermione sighed. Harry yawned and snuggled closer to his sister. The glass Raven flew to the bedside table to sleep.

"Yeah, well, it's late so I want to sleep now so I can wake up early tomorrow." He said, burying his nose in the crook of Hermione's neck. She was taller than him and he was the 'little brother' in their relationship. He felt Hermione chuckle and she hugged him closer.

"Harry, no matter what time you sleep, you will never be a morning person," Hermione said with amusement. "and remember the time you did sleep at eight and you were still grumpy in the morning? And it was already 10 when you woke up."

Harry groaned and let out a muffled 'Shut up.' Hermione chuckled again and closed her eyes. With that, she fell asleep with the thought that she really is lucky to have Harry as her 'little' brother.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: That was pretty long, reaching to 5,000 words! Yes! Hehe, a bit of sibling relationships here… I like the HermioneHarry sibling relationship!**


	7. Extra Chapter 1

Ch6.5

**A/N: An extra chapter~ Because someone asked this:**

"_**Why is Harry bothering with glasses? I can't imagine him needing them anymore."**_

_**-**__**RebeliousOne**_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

_**November 22, 1966**_

Harry and Hermione were lounging in the library, or, Harry was lounging while reading and Hermione was massaging her left arm. It kind of hurts to be in the same position for _hours. _Harry had decided earlier that she would start her Animagus training and for that, she needed to meditate for hours and hours. She looked up to Harry and stared at him, intent on boring a little hole in his head. Harry's glasses were slipping and he pushed it up.

"Harry?" Hermione started, grabbing a book on the table. Maybe she could find an alternative way to become an animagus… but before asking Harry that, she was curious about one thing.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, distracted.

"Why are you still wearing glasses?" Hermione asked with curiosity. She saw him remove it countless times and be able to see clearly and she had noticed it was fake glasses.

"Hmm? Oh." He said and placed down the book he was reading to give Hermione his attention. He reached for his glasses and took them off. "I don't really need them, but I guess it has a sentimental value." He said, fiddling with the glasses he was holding. It was the same one he wore since he started using glasses.

"Sentimental value?" Hermione asked and took the offered glasses. She fiddled with it and put it on. She frowned when the glass was all blurry. Harry smiled at her.

"The lenses were replaced by the glass from the Two-way mirror Sirius gave me." He said and Hermione's mouth parted in an 'o' shape and she nodded, handing back the glasses. Harry put them on. "Well, that, and because my face feels oddly empty without them. Plus, it would be a bit of trouble if I don't wear it."

Hermione cast a questioning glance. Harry deadpanned at her and removed the glasses again and pointed at his face. Hermione frowned, staring at her brother's face. And her eyes widened.

"Oh…" She said and Harry nodded. "Okay, I see your point. So anyway, is there another way to become an Animagus? Without the hours of meditation at least?"

Harry grinned, putting on his glasses again. "Nope. Sorry."

Hermione sighed.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: By the way, has anyone read "The Tales Of Beedle The Bard"? Have you noticed the note in Albus Dumbledore's commentary? The part where a someone-Granger was mentioned? Sorry, I forgot the page but there was one (I don't have a copy yet)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay~! Chapter 7! It was hard to decide whether I would add the first part or not so it got delayed. The pace is so sloooooowwww….**

**Pairings: ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's way older than me. I'm, what, 10-18 years old? There's a huge difference.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"_Why did you lie to him?"_

He continued to gaze down, acting as if she did not ask him something; acted as if she wasn't there at all. Her pale silver blue eyes boring into him with the same indifferent gaze he always had. A few moments passed before he lifted his gaze to stare up to her. He regarded her silently before returning his gaze back down.

"_The illusion of freedom is better than knowing you have none at all," _he said in an almost whispery voice. _"And he is, after all, my master…" _His gaze softened a bit. "_He deserves it in the least." _

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Hermione woke up when there was the faintest trace of the sun rising. She sat up and sleepily cast a tempus. Yawning, she read that it was still half past five in the morning. She stretched to remove the kinks on her back and untangled herself from the blanket and Harry who was still sleeping, quite deeply, if she were to say so herself. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She slowly padded over to the bathroom to start he morning routine.

An hour has passed before she emerged from the bathroom, in fresh new clothes she had summoned from her trunk via the room. Hey, she had a lot of time to spare, so why not spend it relaxing – though it was early in the morning and after she just woke up – in bath with hot water? Plus, it's not like Harry would wake up any time near 5:30.

Looking over to the bed, she saw Harry still sleeping, cocooned in the blanket with only his hair sticking out. Sighing, she made her way over to the bed, all the while muttering to herself. "He better wake up…"

At first, she had tried what any sane person would try first, calling their name. Who knows? Maybe Harry would wake with only that, though she doubted it as much as she doubted that Dumbledore and Grindelwald did not have any relationship with each other (sensual or not, who knows?). When he didn't even seem to react to Hermione's effort, the witch shook him but he only groaned and rolled over, burying himself even further into his cocoon of blanket and added a pillow to his cocoon.

Hermione, slowly getting annoyed, despite being used to this, leaned over to where she supposed Harry's ear would be located.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in a voice a bit louder than necessary. "You have to wake up!"

This woke up the sleeping glass raven. It flapped its wings in alarm and agitation at the sudden noise, its glass feathers acting as if it were real feathers and a feather or two fell, though they shattered when they hit the floor. Hermione was startled at the soft crashing noise the broken feathers made and her eyes set sight on the aggravated bird. She immediately went over and soothed the bird with soft caresses over its body.

When the raven had stopped its struggling, it flew over and landed on Hermione's right shoulder. She stared at its beady black eyes and marvelled at the details it had. Since coming back to this time, she had noticed that magic came to her easier than before. Though she had been practicing for 5 years with her magic under this much control, it never seized to amaze her how much a simple transfiguration she would have a difficult time performing before all of this come so easily and result to the beautiful creature on her shoulder. The mere detail on its feather was amazing but when it moved, especially when it flies, it looked marvellous; like a real one.

"So beautiful…" Hermione whispered in awe and ran her hand over its chest which the creature responded with leaning to her touch. The texture of each feather was much like a real feather except this one is stiff because, after all, it's made of glass. "Your name will be Azazel," she said to it. The newly named Azazel nipped at her ear playfully in acceptance. "You find it fitting too, huh?" she asked rhetorically. Azazel nodded and Hermione smiled.

Her smile lessened when her eyes landed, once again, on Harry. If he didn't wake up now, they might get caught. Plus, if they were down in the great hall by 7, they could always say they were there early and had asked the portraits the way if someone asked. This, of course, could only be done IF they were in the great hall before they serve breakfast.

Sighing, she ripped the pillow and blanket off of Harry and pushed him out of bed. She would have set Azazel on him but the bird was still literally fragile as glass.

There was a dull thud followed by a groan when Harry hit the floor.

"Harry! Wake up already! I've been trying to wake you up for the last 15 minutes!" She exclaimed at him, letting Azazel fly away to land on a perch the room provided. There was a muffled "Shut up!" in reply.

Waking up, Harry decided, was the worst thing he felt he would ever experience, but it is important so, yeah… Sitting up from his sprawled position on the floor, he rubbed his forehead where it had smacked on the floor. Frowning at the slightly uncomfortable feeling from it, he opened his eyes and glared at Hermione's form, her arms crossed on her chest and scowling at him.

"Come on Harry! You only have 15 minutes to prepare, 20 at most." She said and watched her brother glare at her in a futile attempt to create a hole in her head. Harry stood up but his foot got caught in a tangled part of the blanket he brought down with him on the floor and tripped, falling face first on the bed. Hermione giggled when Harry sent another glare at her. The glare should've been intimidating but when Harry used it, it loses some of its scare factor.

When Hermione just sent him an unimpressed stare, Harry pouted and stood up; no use trying to sleep again when he can't, Hermione would only wake him up again. He made his way to the bathroom, all the while glaring at Hermione.

The door to the bathroom banged shut and Hermione sighed and made her way to Azazel.

"I need to make you unbreakable…" She said, glancing at the shattered feathers all over the floor. She banished the smashed pieces and spelled Azazel unbreakable. "There." She said happily. Azazel hooted gratefully but no sound came out; he didn't have the correct anatomy to have a syrinx* **(A/N: The Syrinx is the Avian vocal organ, or, in humans, the voice box)**. That actually means that Azazel doesn't need to eat… Hermione tilted her head and adjusted some of the bird's parts to make it possible for it to at least drink water. She knew turning him into a real bird would be easier but, it's all in the matter of choice. She prefers Azazel like this.

She was startled when there was a dull bang that came from the bathroom. It was followed by a string of curses in different languages, the most prominent being parsletongue.

_**/I hate mornings!/**_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Never," Harry hissed. "Leave a trail of shampoo on the floor when it is not enchanted to clean itself immediately. Or you could've just cleaned it with magic or otherwise."

They were on their way to the great hall for breakfast, though it wouldn't be served for another 15 or so minutes. They were also back in their eleven year old bodies – with the exception of Harry's 'Potter look' glamour on and Hermione's big front teeth when they were really eleven.

"You were the one who thought of the room so it's your fault." Hermione retorted. It was kind of a futile attempt though; Harry's plain grumpy on mornings until he satisfies himself with whatever he feels like drinking – it ranges from water to the oddest mix of whiskey and other beverages; hopefully, today it won't be one of those weird things.

"You have control to the room since you are inside it." Harry pointed out dryly.

"Oh come on Harry, it's not like I meant it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure."

"But it was also your fault,"

"And why would that be?"

"You thought of almost everything in the house! I could forget that the bathroom here doesn't work like ours,"

"Says the one who goes on being the House elf advocate."

"I didn't know them _then._ Now I know that they need to work for a witch or wizard. And besides they-we're getting off track! I already said I'm sorry."

They were staring at each other as they entered the great hall, tables still bare of the food that would be served for breakfast. They made their way to the Slytherin table still staring at each other; they sat on opposite sides so they are facing each other. A few seconds passed before both of them nodded.

"Both agreed to let it go?" Harry asked with mock seriousness.

"Agreed." Hermione replied with a nod, equally as serious as Harry.

"Both agreed to forget this happened?" Hermione asked.

"Agreed." Harry said. "Both agreed to just mess with every bathroom here in Hogwarts?"

Both of them stared for a while before nodding in unison. "Agreed." They shook hands and Harry summoned a parchment and wrote it down.

"The list is getting long." He commented. Hermione agreed distractedly, busy with giving Azazel her attention. Harry only noticed the bird that was perched on Hermione's shoulder. "You decided to keep him?" Harry asked, banishing the parchment back to where it was placed before.

Hermione nodded and let Azazel to land on the table so Harry could see him closer. Harry reached out and rubbed his knuckles on its chest. He laughed when the bird leaned to his touch but not without a glare from it.

"His name?" Harry asked as the bird flew back to Hermione's shoulder.

"Azazel." Hermione answered. Harry smiled at the bird. "I found it rather fitting; Gacheru would've been better but it doesn't suit him." She added.

"Indeed." Harry replied with a nod. "Tristitia as well, but that doesn't describe as a whole, does it?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It is better as Azazel."

Harry stared at the two and snorted. "It is. But it won't happen now, would it?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. There wasn't any student yet, even the staff, though they would enter in a bit. She opened her mouth to answer.

"It won't; I wouldn't let it happen again."

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Severus Snape entered the great hall earlier than necessary. Well, he thought, it is better to be early than late, and Mia was nowhere to be found when he asked one of the first year girls. He found his way around the dungeons easily and there had been portraits to ask around so it wasn't that hard to find the great hall.

Entering, he noticed that there were only a few students and two staff members as breakfast was only just served. He made his way to the Slytherin table and caught sight of Mia and Harry. They were the only ones sitting there so it wasn't hard to catch sight of them. He neared them and Mia gestured for him to not sit beside her brother. Confused, he looked over to Harry and watched him mix what seemed like pumpkin juice and… was that tea? He quickly sat down beside the witch.

"What's he doing?" He whispered, still watching as Harry grabbed some milk and poured it in. Mia seemed torn between amusement and disgust, though amusement was winning.

"Morning ritual," She replied. "You can't mess with Harry in the morning unless he drinks something he wants," She explained and gestured to him. "And that something is extremely random; whatever catches his fancy."

Severus watched in horror as Harry gulped down the concoction in one gulp.

"I heard that." Harry said, addressing his sister. Catching sight of Azazel with the same expression as Severus, Harry giggled. "Mia, you're surrounded."

Mia just stared at him blankly. Severus seemed to have finally noticed the raven perched on Mia's shoulder. Mia, noticing Severus' gaze, held out her hand so Azazel could hop over. She let it hop over to Severus' shoulder and the raven looked pleased and comfortable. Severus was staring at the magnificent bird. It was beautiful. Her reached to touch it and held back a gasp when it was hard. Unlike other birds, it was not soft, nor do the feathers feel anything near silky. If he would hasten a guess, he would say it was made of glass. A highly detailed model of a raven made of glass and is moving.

"His name's Azazel," Mia said. "It was given to me by our mother. Harry helped me with animating it." She continued with slight wistfulness in her voice.

"Our mother named him," Harry continued the story they were making. "Saying that it reminds her of death and the betrayals."

"We never knew what had happened," Mia added.

"For her to name him that."

"But-"They said in unison. "It had also stood for us the same meaning: Death and Betrayals."

Severus didn't know what to say to that so he decided to ignore that and instead focused on Azazel. The other two seemed to be fine with this.

Students began to enter the great hall and all of the staff was already present. Severus noticed belatedly that Harry was not supposed to be sitting with the Slytherins because he was a Gryffindor. Students and teachers alike were staring at them because of both Harry and Azazel.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Harry felt the stares of the students but he could hardly care since he had been at the center of attention all his life, barring his time at the Dursleys, but being Dudley's punching bag was enough to be in the center of attention. Though he was trying to hide a laugh at what they had just told Severus. But still, he thought, it was true to some degree.

He ate some toast, still ignoring the stares he was getting especially from the Gryffindors, and the dubious glances from the Slytherins. Though there were a few who full on glared at him when their eyes landed on the Gryffindor crest on his uniform.

"Why are you here?" Severus quietly asked him. Harry shrugged in reply and pointed to Hermione. Severus looked at Hermione and nodded, understanding his answer. After that, they ate silently.

Lucius Malfoy entered the great hall and caught sight of a Gryffindor sitting along with the Slytherins. He sneered at the boy.

Harry felt it when some of the Slytherins kept on glancing at him with slight triumph as if saying 'you're in for it now'. He ignored it and focused back on eating. There wasn't anything he needed to do this early in the year anyway, so it's better to ignore them for a while and wait when they would approach him. Besides, Lucius Malfoy was the unofficial – though maybe he is the official now – leader in Slytherin; the one highest in the hierarchy; it wouldn't do for him, Harry, a Gryffindor, to approach the King-no, prince – Tom wouldn't allow anyone to take that title from him, though he prefers the title of heir – of Slytherin.

The Malfoy heir neared the Gryffindor and was a bit astonished that he had remained so aloof under all the glares and stares he was receiving. He would give it to the Gryffindor when even the headmaster was staring at him. Malfoy decided to ignore the first year Gryffindor for now so he continued on his way without a glance.

The Slytherins, noticing that their leader had chosen to ignore the Gryffindor, copied his action and ignored the first year, though there were still those who were glancing his way, and to the bird, not that anyone cared.

Everything went on normally though Lily did stop by to say hello to Harry, Severus, and Mia but she sat on the Gryffindor table with her dorm mates.

When the heads of houses were giving the class schedules, Harry merely summoned one from professor McGonagall. Severus' eyebrow raised and Harry winked at him.

Slughorn arrived at their area and handed Hermione and Severus their schedules. The professor noticed Harry and beamed.

"Ah! Promoting house unity, I see." He said jovially. "It is good to start this early, who knows? Maybe students would try it themselves. I had asked Albus to arrange the tables so everyone can sit with other students from different houses." He patted Harry on the back. "Keep it up." And with that, he walked away to hand other Slytherins their schedules.

_Annoying. _Harry said to Hermione through their link. Hermione merely hid a smirk at him.

_First day of classes and Slughorn already talked to you. _Hermione replied and Harry let out an irritated snort.

_I doubt he'll even remember me. He only has an eye to the important ones. _Harry glanced at Slughorn who was praising and complimenting Malfoy, in which the Malfoy heir looked pleased and annoyed at the same.

"What do you have?" Harry asked Hermione. The witch looked down to the piece of parchment she was holding.

"Herbology with the 'claws." She read.

"Lucky you," Harry replied, looking on his parchment with exasperation. "History with the 'puffs. They say the professor's a ghost."

"But isn't having a ghost as a professor different?" Severus piped in.

Harry stared at him. "Have you seen the ghost that is always floating along the corridors and not through walls like other ghosts?" He asked.

"Yes. He looks like very boring ghost compared to the others." Severus replied.

"That's him; he's the History professor." Hermione sighed. "Well, at least you could sleep."

Harry brightened a bit at that and happily ate his dessert.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Just so you know, there's significance in this chapter.**

***Syrinx - is the name for the vocal organ of birds. Located at the base of a bird's trachea, it produces sounds without the vocal cords of mammals. The sound is produced by vibrations of some or all of the walls of the Syrinx.**


	9. Extra Chapter 2

**Harry's hobby…**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

_**January 8, 1968**_

"Hermione?" Harry asked rolling over his stomach on his position on the floor. He was lazing around the living room in front of the fireplace.

Hermione looked over the book she was reading. "Yes Harry?"

"What do you think Witches and Wizards do when they have nothing to do?" He asked, drawing circles on the floor with his finger.

Hermione looked at him weirdly. Harry has the oddest of things to ask every now and then so it shouldn't really bother her now, but somehow, she has a foreboding feeling.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Create things?"

Harry stared at the fire, thinking. Then his eyes widened and he stood up. He jumped at Hermione and hugged her.

"Thank you!"

And with that, Harry ran out of the room to Merlin knows where.

_**The next day…**_

"Harry?" Hermione was searching for Harry all over the house. She peeked in a room they often left empty and she caught sight of Harry sitting on the floor. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry looked up and beamed when he saw Hermione. He beckoned her to seat beside him. Hermione did and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing again but he held up his hand to silence her.

Harry conjured a block of ice and enlarged it so it was as big as an average animal. Slowly, the ice was sculpted into what looked like a stag. When it was finished, the ice now looked like a replica of a real stag. Then it _moved_. The stag walked over to them and lowered its head for Hermione to touch. She touched it and was astonished to know that it was still made of ice.

"How…" She breathed.

"Partial transfiguration," Harry replied, patting the stag's body. "I found a way to make the transfigured object only to change in appearance and texture but not its material."

As he said this, he repeated his earlier process but this time, it was a miniature dragon. It flew around the room and was breathing fire. Hermione just stared.

"I also found a way for it to be able to conduct magic, so if I made a wizard or any other creature capable of magic, it can produce magic but I still have control over it. It's like a wand, really."

Hermione watched as the dragon landed on the stag and the stag ran around the room. The partial transfiguration, she understands, even though it is very hard to make it like this, but being able to use it like a wand… Sometimes, she forgets that Harry can do something if he really wants to, or if he felt like it.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: If you have a question and I decide it's pretty much gonna ned an explanation, I may post it like this or if you just have a question on why and what, that is, if I deem the information not that much vital to another part of the story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've got a Snitch as a birthday present! YES! It's hard to get a hold of HP merchandises here people!**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS IN THE DAILY PROPHET?! No, I don't own anything here except maybe the Aetasmorphmagus ability.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Is there a chance that I could skip History of Magic and go to Herbology with you?" Harry complained when they got out of the great hall.

Hermione laughed.

"Harry, it's the first day of classes and you already want to skip a subject?" Hermione chided jokingly. She knew Harry hated Binns. He says that the ghost can't teach the Goblin rebellions correctly no matter what he does. And the way he was acting when she had asked about the Chamber of Secrets during their second year was actually not something to be proud about.

They were climbing up to one of the many staircases of the castle when a voice was shouting at them.

"Severus! Harry, Mia!"

They stopped on their tracks, knowing fully well who it was. Sure enough, when the person caught up to them, it was Lily Evans.

"Lily." Both Harry and Hermione greeted, Severus nodded in greeting. Lily looked a bit annoyed and may be a bit angry as well, though she brightened when they had greeted her. A bit relieved too.

Hermione noticed that she was alone. Earlier, there were two other girls with her but it seems she separated from them.

"What is your first subject?" Lily asked Severus.

They started to climb the stairs again because they were blocking the path.

"We were just on our way to the greenhouse." Severus responded.

Lily faced Harry and frowned.

"And you are on your way to History of Magic, right?" She asked Harry who was slowly edging away from her. Hermione merely laughed at Harry. It was actually good to see Harry like that because of other people. Though it is a given since Lily is- will be his mother.

"Y-yes…" Harry said, though his face shows uncomfort and is edging away, his voice was calm.

Hermione internally smirked – though Harry still felt it if his suspicious look was anything to come by – as a thought hit her.

"I-I was just walking with Mia and Severus here…" Harry continued. Lily looked at Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said. "He was just saying something about skipping History…" She trailed off and sent a smirk at Harry. Lily didn't seem to notice this as she was glaring at Harry.

Severus, however, was watching amusedly and saw the smirk Hermione sent to Harry. Harry was now scowling at Hermione which actually established to Lily that he was planning on skipping classes. Lily was a person who values studying no matter the form, and attending classes is one of that. Also, rule-breaking is in the bad books of Lily Evans. So it did not come as a surprise that she dragged Harry away from them.

"I was just talking with my sister!" Harry protested. "And I am going to attend History!"

Lily just looked at him. "And how are you going to attend History in time when it is in the other side of the castle?" Lily said. She proceeded to drag Harry away.

Harry was sending 'You're dead' looks and vibes to Hermione. Hermione suddenly felt a bit scared for her sanity; though meager it is when you lived with Harry. Harry noticed this and grinned viciously at her, letting himself be dragged by his not-yet-mother-slash-classmate.

"… Di-did he just grin at me?" Hermione asked Severus in a tight voice once the other two were out of sight. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… though I know you know that." Severus confirmed. He was wondering why she looked a bit scared and looked like hell was coming her way when he had confirmed that Harry did grin at her; quite scarily at that. "What could he do?"

"What could he do?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "It's more like what he can't do. You have seen what he did last night!"

Severus just stared. How could one tell something about what Harry did last night? Yeah, sure, it was done in a very cunning method worthy of a Slytherin but the other boy had been sent to Gryffindor, though he would have been as terrified as the other students if it weren't for the siblings telling them about the sorting hat. Unsure about what to say he decided on a simple reply.

"Well, you are his sister…" He trailed off and Hermione almost scoffed.

"That actually makes it worse." She stated blandly.

At a loss, Severus chose to shut up and lead both of them to the greenhouse for their Herbology class. He belated realized that Azazel, the Raven, was not at all noticed by other students and Lily had never commented on it.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans had dragged Harry all the way to the classroom and forced him to seat beside her, watching him like a hawk.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Umm…" Remus said. He was with James, Sirius, and Peter. They were on their way to the classroom. That in itself was not the problem. It was that they had been walking around the castle in circles the past five minutes and if they didn't find the correct way, they would be late for History. "I think we should've just gone with the others…"

"Oh come on Remus. A little exploration cannot be bad." Sirius said and James nodded. So they were lying, yeah. But really, Hogwarts was just so big…

The two of them were leading the group and since both Peter and Remus are more reserved, they were hanging back and let the other two lead them; Remus was thinking that it might have been a bad choice.

"You can't just admit that we are lost." Peter muttered.

James scowled at him. "We're not lost. Sirius and I just decided to familiarize ourselves-" He gestured to all of them. "-with the castle and its many corridors and staircases." Sirius nodded and they proceeded to turn left which, may Remus add, they have passed through twice. The portraits were just staring at them while they were walking.

Peter snorted. "A fancy way of telling us that you don't know your way around the castle."

They walked a bit more in silence before Sirius sighed.

"Fine. James, we'll be late for our first subject if we don't our way around this." Sirius said as he gestured around the corridor they were in.

"You do know that we've been in this corridor the whole time, right?" Remus said. He finally got fed up with the two of them. He walked to the end of the corridor, the other three following behind him, and turned right and then straight and then down a spiral staircase. And then another left to a corridor. They continued to walk fast as they were already late and there are no more students in the corridors. Down another staircase, Remus went straight and then stopped in front of classroom 4f and stared at James and Sirius blandly.

They entered the room together in haste because they were already 10 minutes late. When they entered, the teacher, a ghost, didn't even notice them though the students did. Numerous eyes turned to them when they entered. Looking at the teacher, he still didn't seem to notice them and kept on droning on so the four Gryffindors quickly found a seat and sat down quietly.

Incidentally, James sat directly beside Lily Evans and Sirius behind a very bored looking Hadrian Evan.

Lily was giving them a disapproving glare. The two, James and Sirius, had started on a bad foot with Lily Evans and had rubbed her the wrong way earlier during breakfast. Remus was looking down in shame waiting for the professor to call their attention to admonish them for being late but he did not. Instead, professor Binns ignored them as if they did not come in late. He didn't even seem to be fazed that almost a quarter of the students were asleep.

Lily immediately went back to writing on her parchment when James stared at her.

Sirius looked at the boy in front of him. Hadrian Evan seemed to be very bored if the quill he was holding was slowly slipping from his grip. He also wondered why the other boy had sat with the Slytherins during breakfast at the great hall. Normally, he wouldn't have minded if it was with another house but this was the Slytherin house they were talking about; the house of dark witches and wizards. There was no student who got sorted into Slytherin who didn't turn into one of those blood purists. He was snapped from his thoughts when the boy in question whipped his head around and turned to glare at him.

Sirius was appalled at this. He didn't even do anything to him and he already looked ready to kill him. Not that the glare didn't scare him. In fact, he was secretly reminded of his mother, Walburga Black, and his cousin, Bellatrix Black. Well, he can't remember anything he did to be sent that glare. Sure, he did say some things about the Slytherins but let's face it; it's Slytherin we are talking about. And it's not like the other boy had heard what he said about his sister being one of those 'wizards and witches gone bad'. The glare intensified and Sirius felt that he was being dissected alive by those eyes.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Harry felt his anger spike when he heard what Sirius was thinking. Now he can see why the professor Snape of the future was always irate and held contempt to the Marauders. Being a master Legilimens actually has its consequences. Whether you like it or not, you can hear the most prominent thoughts of those near you; like they were actually screaming it. But he had been able to ignore them unless it could cause serious problems. Imagine being near a… passionate teenager. But being a master Occlumens makes up enough for that.

He felt satisfied when Sirius 'said' that he reminded him of Bellabitch and Lady Black. Bella, he could understand, but he can't actually judge Sirius' mother without meeting her in real life; not just as a portrait covered by cloth most of the time. He went back to staring into space when Sirius' mind felt a bit blank by fear.

Really, you would think that maybe since Binns had just died, he would be a bit more interesting, but no, he just had to die boring and old therefore being boring the rest of his ghost life – or death.

After another minute of staring into space, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He bowed down and used his arms as pillows and tried to sleep. Tried being the keyword.

Lily scowled at Harry.

"You can't sleep in class." She whispered to Harry, poking him with her quill.

"Shut up and look around." Came the muffled reply of Harry and buried his head further, casting a silencing charm around him then he slept.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Hermione was focused on what a younger looking professor Sprout was saying when she felt a probing in her mental barriers. Knowing full well what it was, she let her barriers to lower slightly for the probing to enter.

_Harry._ She greeted.

_Hello Hermione!_ Harry replied brightly.

Unlike their mental conversations, this time, Harry is literally with Hermione; inside her mindscape. Hermione sighed.

_You know it's hard to multi task when you're inside my head._ Hermione said, writing something on her parchment to make it seem like she's focused on their lesson when she's really not.

_Yeah, yeah. It's not like I can't duel while you do this to me._

_Well Harry, I'm not as efficient as you in the mind magics._

_Well, if you did want to be able to do things easier, you could've been able to be a master Occlumens and Legilimens._

Hermione sighed outside and shook her head, confusing Severus a bit, who was sitting beside her. Never mind that she is able to do so but she just doesn't like being able to invade other people's privacy that much.

Harry crossed his arms and sat down on a sofa they had decided to place in a secluded room where they can stay if they ever decided to Enter. It was something they had discovered when they were exploring their link. What Death had meant when he said they had a Magical bond was meant in a literal sense. That meant anything from Magic. And the mind magics are branches of magic so it's possible for them.

_C'mon Hermione. You already know all that stuff anyway so why are you bothering to study?_ He said, throwing his legs up the arm of the chair so he was sitting sideways.

_You were the one who said that we have to be here and act like students._ Hermione stated blandly.

_And you approved of it along with Ragnok. Besides, I only proposed this. _Harry replied.

_And you have continued with it._

_I know. _Harry replied, deciding to sleep there. _But that doesn't mean that I have to like it._

Hermione sighed again once Harry was asleep. She could tell that there's something that's bothering him but she can't pinpoint what. He seemed distinctly miffed since last night and it continued to grow until now. She can't ask him outright since he doesn't like to be asked about something like that. It would be like asking a broken record what's wrong with it.

Shoving those thoughts away, she put shields up on the room Harry was in and returned her focus on the class they were having. After this would be Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so she'll see Harry later.

She rubbed her knuckles on Azazel's chest. The Raven was perched on the table and she had cast a notice me not charm on him earlier before going out of the great hall.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: So short… but, unfortunately, it is exam week here so it's kind of hard to do this… *sigh* and Rey-chan's leaving…**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, there had been a storm here so… yeah. Too bad only 20 people died and my parents weren't one of them. I'm not sorry for my morbidness. At all.**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer: Check out book three and look for the part where Draco sees Harry's Firebolt. He said something along the lines:**

"**Too bad it doesn't come with a parachute."**

**And I was like "How the hell does Malfoy know about parachutes?"**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The bell rung, signaling the end of the lesson. Hermione sighed as she put her things into her bag. Repeating the lesson from first year is kind of boring if you already know all of these things. Shaking her head, she quickly woke up Harry and promptly pushed him out of her mindscape with the message of the period being over. She put her bag on her shoulder and went to Severus who was waiting for her.

"What's next?" He asked as they started walking back to the castle.

"Transfiguration with the Gryffindors." Hermione responded absently, ruffling through her bag. She found what she was looking for and pulled out her Transfiguration textbook. Azazel was flying behind them, preferring to fly around than be perched all the time.

"You looked pretty distracted earlier." Severus said as they entered the castle. They wove their way around the students to head to the classroom.

"Hmm," Hermione said still distracted as she was reading her textbook while walking, checking about things she should pretend to not know and to know about as a first year. "Well, Harry was bothering me earlier…"

"Bothering you? How could he bother you when he's not in the same room as us?" He asked incredulously. Hermione snorted.

"He doesn't need to be in the same room to be able to annoy me." She answered, absently leading both of them to the Transfiguration classroom. They entered the room.

"How did you know where this room is?" Severus asked his fellow Slytherin.

Hermione merely shrugged and sat down beside Harry who was sitting on the front row looking sleepy and bored. Severus sat behind them, next to Lily. Lily greeted them brightly and Harry just looked at them before staring into space, or rather, staring right to the tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

The cat was sitting stiffly and was watching over them with a stern gaze a cat shouldn't have. Even Crookshanks doesn't have a stare like that. But then again, this cat is an Animagus, not a real cat. They still have 15 minutes to wait before they start so the other students were talking to each other, including Severus and Lily.

"Really, Lily. If we knew you know where the room is located, we would have gone with you." A voice that both Harry and Hermione didn't recognize called behind. They spun around to look at two girls. The one who spoke was blonde and the other a brunette.

"I didn't know my way around." Lily responded. "I just followed Harry." She pointed to Harry who was staring at the blonde. The blonde looked at them and got a surprised look as if only realizing they were there.

"Oh," She said. "Marlene McKinnon." She introduced herself. Harry nodded as did Hermione. So that was why Harry was staring. Marlene McKinnon was a member of the original Order of The Phoenix who died at the hands of Voldemort himself.

"I'm Mary Mcdonald." The brunette said quietly.

"We're the only girls in Gryffindor that are in the same year, so the dorm's spacious." Lily said. She had forgotten that she hadn't introduced them earlier in breakfast. But, well, the Slytherins were glaring at them so she went away as fast as possible.

"Eh, you can adjust the dorm with the proper words, you know." Harry said, participating for the first time. Marlene and Mary sat down on the chairs beside Lily, on what seemed like the Gryffindor side of the room, though the division was not as vivid as they did in the future.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded. Hermione didn't know this but she was beaten to asking by Lily.

"Where did you know that?" She asked.

"It was in _Hogwarts: A History_. Though I think it was the first version of the book…"

Hermione looked at Harry.

"I have read that but it wasn't written there!" Hermione said.

"It is." Harry said, turning to Hermione. "If you have read between the lines." He added slyly.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real Slytherin between the two of you is…" Severus muttered so that only Lily, Hermione and Harry heard. Hermione just scowled at Harry and Lily was getting over the thought that there were more copies of the book she loves.

There were more students in the room now so it was pretty noisy. Five more minutes before the start of lessons.

"Well, I guess it's fine even if we just leave the room that spacious…" Lily muttered thoughtfully in which Mary and Marlene nodded.

"Harry! Tell me which page you read that." Hermione demanded to Harry who was smirking at her.

"Page 394." Harry said cheekily.

"Don't joke with me Harry! It's only 367 pages. Which one is it?" Hermione was getting frustrated. She had been looking for a way to enlarge her dorm. She had tried all kinds of enlargement spells and nothing works. Hogwarts merely absorbs the magic and her room would be smaller than ever. She had tried it twice and stopped there when it was as small as a cell in Azkaban is.

Lily was still looking thoughtful, thinking where she could find the book. Maybe the library would have one.

"The library has a copy of it, though you might want to just ask the librarian where it is to save some hassle; it would be hard to find since it is very old." Harry said, completely ignoring Hermione's pestering. It was a good kind of payback for her stunt earlier. Though he knew she wouldn't actually sleep in her dorm, unless she has someone to sleep beside with, she still would want it to look 'proper'.

Lily was surprised when Harry had answered her though she didn't actually ask him, if at all. She shrugged it off, thinking that she may have muttered it aloud.

Severus narrowed his eyes at that but soon forgot about it as the door burst open.

"See, we aren't late yet." James Potter proclaimed.

"Uh, no. We're already five minutes late." Peter Pettigrew said.

Remus Lupin just sighed and sat down on a chair at the further back, the same aisle as Lily. Peter sat down beside him.

"It's not my fault that Jamie here needed to go to the bathroom." Sirius said. He sat down on one of the two only free chairs in the room which just happened to be behind Severus and Lily. "And besides, Minnie's not here yet."

James nodded and sat down beside Sirius.

"Just be thankful that she's not here to hear that…" Peter muttered.

Oh how wrong they were. Harry was laughing quietly when he saw the cat on the desk twitch at the nickname. If he were right, Minerva McGonagall is the godmother of his father so there's no doubt that he already knew the professor.

Hermione and Lily were glaring at the boys for being late. They knew for one that professor McGonagall was only waiting for the class to be complete before she would show herself.

"Eh, that's the thing!" James pointed out. "Minnie's not here yet!"

The whole class was now staring at them waiting for the professor to show up. To their surprise, the cat that was sitting on the teacher's desk jumped down and transformed into the Transfiguration professor.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said, walking over to the blackboard and wrote the word _Transfiguration_. "For being late." She continued.

"But professor-" James was cut off.

"No buts, Mr. Potter. Be thankful that it wasn't from each of you."

And with that, their class started. It was a repeat of their first year lesson wherein they must change a matchstick into a needle.

Hermione and Harry, of course, made a show of trying for a few times before allowing it to be successful. And of course they were using their wands. Seeing that even with the numerous times they have tried, they were the ones who got it right first, they changed it back into a matchstick.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked, her eyes wide as she watched Hermione and Harry Transfigure their matchstick back and forth.

Severus was also watching the two of them though he noticed that they could've done it on their first try but had decided to appear like they tried like the other students. They had also changed it back before the professor saw it when they noticed that they were the first ones to be successful.

"You just need to will it to do it," Hermione said.

"Imagine the matchstick turning into a needle," Harry continued.

"Make sure you focus on it though,"

"Or else it might lack the qualities you forget,"

"And most importantly,"

"Let your magic guide you." They finished together.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and blinked. It actually became second nature to them to talk like that though when the first time they did it, they were weirded out. Talking like Fred and George was entertaining though, especially when the person they were talking to looked like they were watching a tennis match.

Lily nodded and a look of determination appeared on her. She focused back on her matchstick and imagined the matchstick turning into a needle. Focusing on the image she said the incantation and felt her magic shoot out of her wand. When she opened her eyes, the matchstick had turned into a silver needle. She looked extremely delighted.

"Thank you." She said to the siblings in front of her.

Severus tried this too, and he was also successful. Hermione smiled.

"You don't actually need the incantation." Hermione said.

"Eh?" Lily said, confused.

"You felt your magic stir even before you said the incantation, right?" Harry asked.

Lily thought back to it. She remembered focusing and willing the matchstick to turn into a needle and before she even said the incantation, when she started the wand movement, she already felt her magic flowing through her hand to her wand. She nodded.

"Try to turn it back into a matchstick with just the wand movement." Harry said.

Lily nodded a bit skeptically but tried it nonetheless. She felt her magic shoot out of her wand again and she opened her eyes to see the needle had turned into a matchstick again. She looked on at it with amazement and picked it up.

"Amazing…" she muttered.

Severus, too, was astonished. When professor McGonagall had said they needed to say the incantation, he thought it was not possible to do it non-verbally. Deciding to ask this, he looked at the siblings who were watching Lily with fondness.

"But I thought that you needed the incantation for this?" He asked.

"Well, magic is a mysterious thing," Harry started.

"It is, it is," Hermione nodded.

"Though since it is magic,"

"And we have our own magic,"

"Our own magical core,"

"We can do what we want with it,"

"It only depends on how strong the spell is,"

"Not how complicated it is,"

"It's all about the will,"

"The focus,"

"The intent,"

"Of its caster." They finished.

Severus blinked. They know a lot about magic for eleven year olds.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked Lily and Severus. When they nodded, Harry put down the privacy ward he set up, much to Severus and Lily's surprise.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

Harry just winked at her and turned back to his match just in time for professor McGonagall neared them.

"Potter, what are you doing?" professor McGonagall asked.

James was lounging on his seat while Sirius was trying yet not trying to transfigure his match while Remus was saying the instructions to him.

"Nothing, professor." He answered.

"Why, pray, are you not doing the task given to you?" Professor McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm finished." He said nonchalantly. To prove this, he transfigured it into a silver needle though its end wasn't that pointed to the trained eye. And then he changed it back.

"Hm," Professor McGonagall said, amazed. "5 points to Gryffindor, then. Not like that, Mr. Black."

The Professor continued on and stopped when Lily, Severus, Hermione and Harry had transfigured it perfectly. They were awarded 5 points each and were asked to be creative with their needles while the others were trying it.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The period ended with only James, Harry, Hermione, Severus, Lily, Remus, and a Slytherin named Joan being able to be successful.

_Harry, what's wrong with you?_ Hermione asked when she caught Harry glaring at James and Sirius.

_Nothing, Hermione._ He responded. He didn't want to tell Hermione but she'll find out anyway. When Severus had managed the transfiguration, James immediately insulted Severus, though not loudly, but that doesn't mean he was able to protect his mind even a bit so Harry could hear it perfectly clear. Though he was thankful that Severus had at least enough shields for him to cover his thoughts.

Hermione sighed. It seems that she won't get it out of him.

They entered the great hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Severus went to the Slytherin table because he didn't want to be with Potter and his gang.

Stopping a bit, Harry cast a notice me not charm on Hermione. When Hermione turned to him to ask, he shook his head and lead her to the table. They sat near the edge beside Lily.

"Well, look at that, Jamie," They heard Sirius say. "Evan is not with his sister."

"Isn't it good that he isn't with the Slytherins?" Peter asked naively.

"Well, yeah…" James answered tentatively.

"Come off it Jamie. Let's just ignore him." Sirius said, shoving food into his mouth. "Be'hides, is veen a while sinsh," He stopped to swallow. "It's been a while since we've planned a good prank."

James nodded enthusiastically. He looked over to Remus and Peter.

"Would you gentlemen like to assist us in this prank?"

Remus and Peter looked at each other before nodding. James and Sirius beamed.

"So who's the target?" Sirius whispered.

"Definitely Snivellus." James whispered back.

"Uh… wouldn't it be better to start with a group of people than an individual." Remus suggested.

"Snivellus and the whole Slytherin then." Sirius nodded. They made plans to talk later and resumed their eating, Sirius with more vigor than normal children.

Harry sighed and began to eat, along with Hermione was busy of thinking of methods on how to prevent the Marauders' pranks to affect the Slytherins as a whole. Azazel was glaring at the four and looked as if ready to strike them with his beak and claws.

_Hey Harry._ Hermione ventured.

_Hmm?_ Harry responded.

_Would you mind helping me with something?_

_Sure. But it depends._

_Thank you!_

They went back to eating.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

They don't have any other subjects after lunch so they went to the Room of Requirement.

"So what did you want help with?" Harry asked once they were inside the room. It was a replica of the Hogwarts library except the restricted section was not so restricted looking. Hermione sat down on a chair and Harry followed suit.

"Well, since we don't have anything to do, we could start a project." Hermione said, pulling out a quill and a roll of parchment from her bag. Harry grinned.

"What kind of project do you have in mind, sister of mine?"

"I was thinking of a weapon…" Hermione said pensively.

"Hmm… that would come in useful and could take up a lot of time…" Harry said. "I like it."

Hermione nodded and wrote on her parchment.

"What kind of weapon though?" Harry asked.

"Gun?" Hermione suggested.

"That could work. A muggle gun." Harry agreed. As he said that, he conjured a gun. He asked the room for a target and a target appeared 10 meters away from him. He fired five times and all of it hit the center.

"So, a gun. What else?" Harry put the gun down between them.

"Throwing knives." Hermione said and conjured five black throwing knives. She flung it to the target and it hit the inner most circle, each knife embedded following the circle.

"Okay, what can we do with these?" Harry asked.

"Well, we use magic and potions, of course." Hermione said and wrote down a list. When she finished, Harry looked at it with raised eyebrow.

"We would need real materials for these…" He said. "Though I'm sure there would be some of the materials needed in Knockturn alley and if there are none, we could always find some in Germany…"

"Yeah, and this would occupy us for the whole school year if we do it with guns and throwing knives." Hermione responded. She looked over to their target and raised an eyebrow. "It seems so improper to see a target like that in the middle of a library."

Harry chuckled and checked the time. It was near dinner. He told Hermione this and they packed their things and left the room. They headed off to the great hall and sat down again at the Slytherin table.

"Where were you?" Severus asked when he arrived.

"We were in the library." Hermione responded. Not really a lie though.

"Hmm, I didn't see you there." He said.

"Must've missed us then." Harry said and put some food on his plate. He was about to eat some pie when he noticed that someone was staring at him. He looked around the hall and saw that James and Sirius were staring intently at the Slytherin table, as did Remus and Pettigrew though their stare was more subdued. Remembering that they were planning earlier, he scanned everything and found that there was a color changing charm cast on the food so when eaten, it activates. He snorted and cancelled the ones in his food.

He ate happily and watched as the other students' skin color changed. He was surprised though that it was the whole Hogwarts population was the victim to the prank. Not that he was disappointed with it. The students started screaming and he thoroughly enjoyed himself watching as others ran like headless chickens. He looked beside him to see Hermione laughing at Severus but quickly cast the counter spell when she got over it. He elbowed Hermione and pointed at the head table.

Severus choked on his saliva when he saw the professors, especially Slughorn who looks like a badly transfigured pig with the pink color of his skin and clothes.

The only ones not affected by the prank were the Marauders and the three of them, though those who finally remembered that there was such a thing as a counter curse, most of the older students were back to normal though they were blushing with embarrassment.

James and Sirius were laughing so hard they had to support themselves even though they were sitting. The headmaster looked weird with his long white beard and black skin. When McGonagall had returned to normal, she stomped her to James and Sirius.

"POTTER – BLACK – DETENTION!" She turned her head to Remus and Peter who were also shaking with laughter. "And of course. Mr. Lupin, Pettigrew, detention as well."

She turned and sat back down on her seat.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. She looked like she was going on a warpath.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Noooo! Exams… exams… the storm after a storm… Well, this chapter was made while I was frustrated because WE DON'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHOLE DAY!**


	12. Creo Caritas

**A/N: Please treat this as a kind of birthday special or something (Harry's; July 31) as I won't be able to upload one on the exact date.**

**Pairings: JP/LE**

**Warnings: Disturbing parts (not gore or anything, just random) you'll just see it *Cackles Madly*  
Oh, and, of course, possible wrong grammar.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"James! James! Have you heard?!" Was the first thing he heard when he entered the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, came bounding o to him. James just came back from a prefects' meeting. Believe it or not, he became Head boy despite not being a prefect in the last 6, going on 7, years of education in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, then again, he won't look at a gift horse in the mouth. He gets to see his Lily.

"Heard of what Pads?" He replied.

"'Heard of what?' Heard of what?! Prongs, how could you not know?" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

Someone snorted behind James. The portrait hole was open and Remus Lupin, resident werewolf, entered. He himself is a prefect, and, of course, the most responsible of the group.

"We already do, Padfoot." Remus said as they made their way to the armchairs near the fire. "That was actually why we had a longer meeting than usual." They all sat down on an armchair they usually sat on. "Professor Virchow said that it could take our mind off of things." Remus continued.

"So it's true then?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"Yes! Valentine's Day ought to be celebrated! Just look at the muggles!" Sirius babbled excitedly. Remus just rolled his eyes, used to his friend's antics. "But if it is Valentine's Day, and then we would be allowed to go to Hogsmead for the whole day, then I would have to ask someone to go with me… after all, it is Valentine's Day…" Sirius had a moment of thoughtful silence. "What do you think, James…" Sirius looked at his brother in all but blood and trailed off when he saw the dreamy look he had. "James?"

"He got 'complimented', as he had put it, by 'Lily my love.'" Remus answered in the silent question. Rolling his eyes, he explained further. "Lily had called him 'someone a bit better than a Thestral' when he actually said something not idiotic in her presence."

Sirius beamed at James.

"Isn't that great, mate? So, who are you going to ask to go with you to Hogsmeade?"

James just sighed. "Lily."

"Though I think she means, 'a bit better than a Thestral' as, 'you don't actually need to see someone die in front of you and let the death be accepted to be seen'" Remus muttered.

"Shut up Moony." Sirius said.

Remus shrugged and took out a book to read for the rest of the time as James and Sirius talked.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

James woke up with the feeling of bouncing.

"James!" Sirius bellowed.

James groaned and sat up. He blindly reached for his wand at the bedside table and cast the knockback jinx to the blurry blob in front of him. He knew that it would be one of the Marauders since he has a different dorm because of his status as the Head Boy and only the four of them knew the password to the room. Well, them and the Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

Sirius groaned as he sat up, rubbing a would-be-sore spot where he hit his head on the wall. Undeterred, Sirius jumped up. James lied down again and rolled over.

"It's Valentine's! You'll be late if you don't wake up now."

A few seconds passed.

James jumped up and snatched his glasses and then ran to the bathroom so fast that Sirius could've sworn he apparated.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" James shouted as he sped through his morning routine, using magic to further speed the process up. After 3 or so minutes, James was out of the bathroom, hair still slightly damp.

Sirius was laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides and was banging his hands on the wall he was leaning over.

The door opened and Remus came in with a perplexed look. He stared at the scene in bewilderment. It was really early for either James or Sirius to be awake. They usually prefer to be asleep until the last minute. He stared at Sirius who, in his opinion, looked like he was slowly dying of laughter, and then at James.

He blinked at the Potter heir for a moment, taking in his state.

"What are you two doing so early in the morning?"

"Early…?" James frowned and looked at the window. It looked like the sun just rose and checked the clock in his room. It was a pain to always cast a spell every time he wanted to see what time it is when he can buy one of the muggle wall clocks. It was still seven in the morning, 3 hours before he really was late. He scowled as he realized that Sirius had tricked him.

James whipped out his wand and cast an Aguamenti. A jet of water shot out of his wand and hit Sirius, soaking him. He promptly cast a cooling charm on the dog animagus.

Sirius stopped laughing and coughed as a bit of water choked him. He shivered as the cooling charm made the already cold water and already cold temperature even colder.

"What was that for?" Sirius groused.

"That," James started as he cast a mild freezing charm to some of Sirius' article clothing. "Is waking me up way too early, saying that it's already late."

Remus raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything. His eyes followed James as the other went out of the room muttering how it would be useless to sleep again. When the door closed Remus faced Sirius.

"So, let's go to the common room." Remus said. He ignored the way Sirius kept on shivering, knowing full well that he would survive.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

About thirty minutes later found the Marauders, minus Peter, in the common room. Remus had watched Sirius try in vain to remove the spells James had casted on him only for said caster to renew the spell. When James had finally gotten over it, it was well over fifteen minutes already and they spent the next fifteen chatting while Sirius tried to find a change of clothes in his trunk that was not, in any way, shape , or form, pink. His previous clothes became dirty after being soaked by water multiple times.

"You know, it's too bad Peter's mother suddenly got ill." Sirius was saying. James nodded a part of him still a bit remorseful at his lost sleep.

"Oh c'mon Prongsie," Sirius whined. "You have had your revenge, and besides, it's Valentine's Day!"

"And you finally got Lily to say yes." Remus added not looking forward to Sirius' whining now that he finally can. The bloke's already annoying just being himself, more so if James still ignored him for the whole day or so.

James' mood brightened and checked the time again on his muggle pocket watch. It was a gift from Lily on Christmas so it's considered a treasure. It was still a bit too early for breakfast to be served at the great hall.

He was distracted when a group of female fifth years entered the common room giggling. They weren't wearing their Hogwarts robes since it's the weekend and they would be allowed to go to Hogsmead after breakfast the whole day. But there would still be a curfew; after all, it is quite dangerous to be out late these times.

The group of girls kept on glancing their way and sending flirtatious smiles. Sirius returned these but James didn't. Why would he bother with them when he finally had a chance with Lily? Remus merely continued reading his book.

"But you know, it's kind of weird or Peter to be absent on days like this." James said.

"Siri, you should stop that." Remus suddenly said. Sirius was trying to bend his fingers the wrong way. He had a look of concentration mixed with what looked like pain as one of his fingers snapped.

"What-" James was cut off as Sirius yelped in pain as another finger snapped half-way bended back. Remus sighed and smacked Sirius with the book he was holding and yanked Sirius' hand to him, batting away the other hand that attempted to pull it back. Remus muttered something about idiots who don't learn and mumbled an incantation. A second later, Sirius' finger was healed but not without the pain that came with it.

"What were you doing?" James asked in bafflement. Sirius was rubbing his fingers to himself as Remus hit him with a book again.

"Well yesterday, I saw this Hufflepuff kid bending his fingers like that and it lay flat like it was just his palm and not the back of his hand, without magic, and I thought that since he was a firsty, I could do it too." Sirius answered and Remus face palmed.

He's been doing it since. I can't remember how any times I needed to heal his fingers." Remus muttered exasperatedly. James blinked.

"How come I didn't notice that?" He said. He was with the two the whole time yesterday.

"You were too elated to see or notice anything at all." Remus answered blandly. Finally getting tired of Sirius' stupidity, Remus tied the other's hands together with a spellotape, making sure that every inch was covered.

"Lily had said yes!" James explained as if it answers every question in the world. He stared off into space as he relived the previous day over and over. After months of working on his relationship with Lily, she had finally said yes on Christmas, hence the pocket watch. And then they would finally have their first official date later.

"Prongs! James!"

He snapped out of his musings as Sirius flicked his forehead. It seems he had gotten it free from the spellotape Remus wrapped it with.

"What?" He snapped.

"You've been out of it for fifteen minutes," Sirius answered as if talking to a child. "I fear that we'll lose you if I let your mind wander for far longer than said time."

Well, that explained how he removed the spellotapes.

James opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a girl cleared her throat, calling their attention. James looked up to see a vaguely familiar girl – one of the girls in the group earlier – with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked quite pretty with her pale skin.

"U-um…" she stuttered. Ducking, she shoved a wrapped box to James' hands wordlessly and ran back to her friends who were all looking at her with unreadable expressions but soon enough laughed and continued their chatter.

James stared at her but put the box in his pocket and caught the eye of the girl and grinned at her before turning back to Sirius.

"You really shouldn't eat or accept anything that came from Verenet Nil." Remus said, while sniffing the air near the pocket where James placed the box in. He could smell chocolates, cookies and something… different. He's got a good guess what that is but he can't be sure. "Maybe you should ask Professor Slughorn to check those? Or you could always ignore it."

"Who's Verenet Nil?" James asked instead, knowing what the werewolf was implying.

"The damsel that gave you the gift." Sirius answered. "If you don't want it, you could always give it to me." Remus hit him again. Sirius rubbed the spot where Remus hit him numerous times already. "C'mon Moony, it's not like Jamsie here would double-cross 'Lily my love'."

"Shut up Padfoot."

Sirius pouted at them.

"So what's with her?" James asked.

"Pretty faces can't be mistaken as innocence, James." Remus said somberly. "You remember the poor bloke who ran crying? Nil was going out with him and she broke up with him. Bloke found out that Nil was going out with numerous boys using the… you know what."

"Is she any good with potions?" Sirius asked.

"From what I hear, she's pants at it. But that doesn't rule out any store bought ones." Remus answered.

James nodded but didn't make a move. They remained quiet for a while before Sirius disturbed the silence.

"So, am I the only one who's gonna ask how Remus knows all this stuff?"

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The great hall was full of students when they entered. It seems that more than a quarter of the Hogwarts population wanted to be able to go to Hogsmeade as early as possible. And of course, as a treat, even the first years were allowed given that they will go in groups and even the teachers would be there to patrol. The hall was buzzing with much anticipation and excitement, especially for the lower levels. Even the staff looked excited.

The trio sat down on the Gryffindor tables, greeting students here and there.

"So what time d'you reckon they'll allow us to go out?" Sirius asked.

"I guess it would be when everyone has finished…" Remus glanced at James' watch that the Stag animagus had been staring at for the whole time since he finished eating. "Which would be about thirty minutes at the rate the students go." He gestured to the hall as the students were chatting happily and rushing through their breakfasts.

Remus redirected his attention to his food and ate at a sedate pace while Sirius wolfed down his. James merely stared at his watch again.

"James."

James looked up to see Lily sitting at the opposite side of his seat so they were across from each other. She really is the most beautiful gi- no, woman in Hogwarts, in his completely biased view. James smiled charmingly up at her and replaced his watch back to his pocket.

"Good morning Lily." He greeted.

"mmning lile." Sirius greeted with a mouthful of food.

"Swallow first, Sirius." Remus chided Sirius and turned to smile at Lily. "Good morning Lily."

"Good morning Remus, Sirius." Lily greeted back.

"Hey what about me Lils?"James pouted. Lily rolled her eyes but answered nonetheless.

"Fine, Good morning to you too, James."

James beamed.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The day went by perfectly. They went to Honeydukes to stock up on Remus' not-so-secret stash of chocolate and also a bit for their own. Hogsmeade was a bit crowded. Well, no, it was very crowded because all years were allowed to go. Then they went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, the purpose would be obvious. Then Remus and Lily went to Tomes and Scrolls together while James and Sirius went to Spintwitches. They then went to The Three Broomticks where they ate their lunch; Lily didn't like going to Madam Puddifoot's. They spent a lot of time there with the constant chatting and then they went to Zonko's in which Lily also bought some items that piqued her interest. This process very slowed down because of the crowd.

They split their way after that. Sirius and Remus to Merlin knows where and James and Lily to the less crowded part of the village. They spent the remaining time walking and enjoying each other's company. When the sky became dark, they finally made their way back to the castle. James wanted to fetch something from the kitchens but it was closing to the curfew. They hadn't had their dinner yet. They had been… preoccupied at the moment that it slipped from their mind.

"Would you like something to eat?" James asked as they stopped and waited for the staircase to finish moving. When it stopped, they climbed up and made their way to the portrait of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Lily shook her head.

"No. I'm not really that hungry after all the sweets we ate earlier."

"Is that so?" James said thoughtfully. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Well, I'm going to the kitchens to get some food then. You sure you want nothing?"

"James, it's already near curfew-"

"I know, that's why I'm going now instead of later at the middle of the night. I promise I will be back as fast as possible."

Lily regarded him for a while before sighing.

"Fine. Just be sure to not get caught."

James beamed at her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Thanks Lily!"

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

James was on the third floor when he heard a meowing sound. It was already curfew and if the stairs hadn't suddenly moved, he would have been in the kitchens now. Sighing he walked on.

"What's wrong Mrs. Norris?"

James tensed and tried to find an alcove to hide in but there were none that was cast by shadows. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. Tapping footsteps echoed around the hall and before he could find a place to hide in, he came face to face with the caretaker. Filch was new at Hogwarts and he already has the reputation worse than the previous caretaker. All four Marauders held contempt for the man and his cat. They made it their goal to make his first year at Hogwarts as hellish as possible.

Filch snarled as he saw a student out of bed.

"What's this, a student out of bed?"

James cursed and glared at Filch, his mind racing in finding a way to escape. He was mentally checking the things he has on him and he remembered the chocolates given to him earlier. Maybe it would work…

"What's wrong Filch? Lonely on the Valentine's Day?" James mocked and pulled out the box and unwrapped it. Just to annoy the caretaker, he threw the wrapper on the ground. "Or did your dear Mrs. Norris cheat on you?"

Filch was so angry by now that he was spouting off a lot of possible methods for torture.

James smirked and opened the box. He picked one piece of chocolate and ate it. There was a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something but he shrugged it off. He ate another one and then dropped it on the floor.

"Oops." He said.

Before Filch could do anything, he burned it and then smirked at the caretaker. He looked at Filch and felt something pull. Was it just him or is this situation quite awkward? He shook his head and blinded Filch with a Lumos and then ran away. There was a yelp of pain and he momentarily felt very guilty of what he did but he shook his head.

_What are you thinking, James Potter?!_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The next morning, Remus found James in an alarming state. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace, staring at the dancing orange tongues of the flames. He kept on sighing dreamily and had that delusional look on his face, much like when he finally made Lily say yes and they became a couple. Shrugging it off as just that, Remus sat down on a couch and pulled out a book, but before he could start reading, James opened his mouth to talk.

"You know," James said dreamily. "I can't stop thinking about a certain someone. I'm wondering why I wouldn't have noticed such beauty until now?"

Remus looked at him as if he should be sent to St. Mungo's.

"Haven't you said that countless times before?"

"Did I? I didn't know that. All I know is that they have such a beautiful body and personality. In fact, his appearance matches his personality."

"Yes, yes. We've been over this James. You've said that to Lily countless ti-" Remus cut himself off.

"Lily? The fiery red-head?"

Remus stared at his friend in absolute shock as if James really did belong to St. Mungo's and escaped. Or from a muggle Asylum.

"He?" Remus asked incredulously. "Who are you talking about, James?"

James had a confused expression etched on his face.

"Who?" James asked as well. "Argus Filch of course! Why would you ask who I was talking about? And I thought you knew me." James grumbled.

Remus was ready to faint. Perhaps he would have if Sirius and Lily did not come.

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius piped in.

"Remus here does not know who the most beautiful person for me is." James sulked and faced the fire again. His thoughts wondered back to the new caretaker of Hogwarts. How he wanted to touch his hands, to be with him, or to just talk to him, even if it may be full of death threats. Or how he could just kiss him and proclaim his love to him in front of all of Hogwarts. Oh, he could imagine it now…

Lily was staring at Remus who looked as if he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"What's with him?" Lily chose to ask Remus as James doesn't look like he was about to answer them or even listen to them.

Remus seemed to have gathered his wits and was trying to calm himself down but it seemed that it was a bit ineffective but he doesn't look like he was about to faint any moment.

"James?" Sirius ventured. No response.

"Prongs!"

Still no response but a dreamy sigh.

Remus looked at Lily. "Did James eat anything that came from his pocket that you or any of us four buy?"

Lily thought back to the events yesterday and held back a blush as she remembered their kiss…es. She shook herself out of it and focused back on what she was doing. After a moment, she shook her head.

"Nope. None that I remember of." She said. "But he did go to the kitchens after we came back. I wasn't able to wait for him anymore as I was very exhausted."

Remus' eyes widened and he ran to James' room. He quickly gathered his scattered clothes from yesterday and ran back to the common room where the other three were. Sirius was looking at him in apprehension as he seemed to have grasped what had happed. Remus threw the clothes on the floor.

"_Accio!_" He said and thought of the box that Verenet Nil gave James. When nothing happened after a minute, he finally came to a conclusion. He shared a grave look with Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

There was a moment of silence as Sirius and Remus stared at each other, not wanting to be the one to tell Lily. Lily scowled at them.

"What. Is. Wrong." Lily demanded as the silence continued.

Sirius sighed. "Someone's got to tell her." He muttered. "Love potion."

Lily stared for a moment before she turned to look at James. Suddenly, she felt very much angry but not towards James. But to the one who gave the potion to him.

"Who." Lily demanded again.

"V-Verenet Nil." Remus answered. "But she's not the one he's infatuated with."

Lily glared at him and he caved.

"F-Filch."

Lily and Sirius stared in disbelief. Argus Filch. The caretaker. The squib?!

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

In a classroom, two female Gryffindors were locked in with only one of them able to disable the wards around the room.

"What. Did. You. Give. Him." Lily said in unrestrained anger.

Verenet Nil, the culprit that had caused her anger to rise, looked a bit scared at the other witch. Her blue eyes were shining with tears. Though she remained stubbornly silent because she herself did not know what kind of Love Potion it was.

Lily was boring holes into her head with only her glare, though not literal, Verenet could practically feel it. It has been the second day since they found out about James' Potion induced infatuation and he became even more infuriating. He had taken to staring at Filch whenever he was anywhere in the vicinity. And then earlier he had just flirted with the caretaker and it was a good thing they were present at the moment.

"Still not gonna answer?" Lily whipped out her wand. "_Levicorpus._"

The fifth year was pulled upwards by an invisible force from of her feet. A second later, she was dangling upside down on mid-air.

Lily turned around and disabled the wards she situated around the room. She opened the door to exit but before she could, Verenet shouted at her.

"A Love Potion! It was a Love Potion!"

Lily stopped for a second before continuing on her way out of the room and he warded it again. The wards were set to go down if the Headmaster or someone with greater power than the wards passed by. They had no choice but to ask the help of a teacher then.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Professor," Lily called as the other students were leaving the potions classroom. Remus and Sirius were holding James between them, following her.

"Ah, Lily, my dear, what can I do for you?" Horace Slughorn said jovially. Then his eyes landed on the other three. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Professor we have this-"She was cut off by James.

"Let go of me! I have to see him! My Argus is waiting for me!"

"Well you see, Professor," Lily started again in a louder voice. "We have a problem…"

Professor Slughorn turned a contemplative look to James.

"Ah, is it, perhaps, Love Potion?" He ventured. Sirius nodded and Remus silenced James. "How long has it been…" He trailed off.

"It's been three days, Professor." Lily answered.

"Why would you only consult me now?" The professor asked as he bustled around to find the ingredients needed.

"We know that you would need to know what kind of potion was used so we tried to find out what." Remus answered this time.

"Ah, yes. Have you found out?" Slughorn asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Sadly, no. Even the one who gave it to him doesn't know what kind it was. And James seems to have discarded the leftovers. And we know that it isn't a normal one since he didn't fall in love to the one who gave it to him." Lily answered.

Slughorn stopped in his bustling and stared at them. He looked contemplative for a moment before he addressed them again.

"The general antidote would take a whole day to brew so perhaps you could make it through the day?" He said. "And also to make sure to stop Mr. Potter from doing something he will regret later."

"Of course professor. We would be here after dinner then." Lily said before going out of the classroom. Good thing that they have potions first thing in the morning so they just have to cope with the madness for the whole day, not including the night in which they needed to strap him on his bed so he wouldn't sneak out at night.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

It was dinner in the great hall when Filch ran inside looking ready to murder someone. He was holding a card with a heart drawn on it at the cover. He also had a kiss mark on his cheek that he kept on rubbing off.

"Who sent this?" He asked the great hall in general and everyone quieted down, even the headmaster was looking at him. Filch raised the card in the air but the motion opened the card and it sang loudly enough for the entire great hall to hear.

"_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I want you here with me  
From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go  
Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

_And I know, yes, I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together_

_Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go  
Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_Oh, ooh_

_Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody  
Till the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind_

_No one needs you more than I  
When you love somebody  
Till the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind"_

There was stunned silence. But before anyone can comprehend what happened, it burst out into a song again. Filch had been petrified to not move.

"_Now the night has gone  
Now the night has gone away  
Doesn't seem that long  
We hardly had two words to say  
Hold me in your arms  
For just another day  
I promise this one will go slow  
Oh...  
We have the right you know  
We have the right you know_

Don't say the morning's come  
Don't say the morning's come so soon  
Must we end this way  
When so much here is hard to lose  
Love is everywhere  
I know it is  
Such moments as this  
Are too few  
Oh...  
It's all up to you  
It's all up to you-"

The song was cut off when Filch closed it and ripped it apart, his whole complexion pale and flushed in anger. Then there was laughter all around the great hall. Filch ran out and James immediately followed. The others did not notice this as they were laughing but Remus noticed after two minutes and he called Sirius' and Lily's attention. They immediately stood up and ran out of the great hall.

Slughorn also noticed this and ran back to the dungeons to fetch the antidote.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

James ran out and looking for his love. When he did find him, he was muttering about killing and torture and James all but melted. He carefully approached him. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they found him so he needed to do this quickly.

He sneaked behind the caretaker and pulled him into a kiss.

Filch froze.

James used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. He swiped his tongue on Filch' lower lip but the man thankfully kept it shut even in a situation like this.

This was how Lily, Sirius, and Remus found them.

Sirius quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. Lily was in shock and Remus stared. They stayed like that until Slughorn arrived.

"Oh."

Lily got hold of herself and pulled them apart with force, forgetting that she could've used magic. Remus quickly stunned Filch and Lily hit James in the head, rendering him unconscious. Slughorn handed the antidote wordlessly looking as if he had just seen the apocalypse. Lily laid down James on the floor with his head on her lap.

"This isn't dangerous to those who haven't consumed any Love Potion is it?" Lily asked.

"Ah, I believe so, yes." Slughorn replied. Lily nodded and uncorked the vial; she put it on her lips and knocked it back. She pressed her lips against James'. She pried open his mouth with her tongue and let the potion flow into his mouth. Still not pulling away, she tipped James' head up and massaged his throat to make him swallow in reflex.

Lily ignored the arriving students and those who stopped to stare at them. She also ignored the wolf whistles by the boys, specifically Frank Longbottom's.

She cast a non-verbal and wandless _Renervate _to James still kissing him.

James woke up with the most amazing feeling. Soft lips were locked on his own and blinked his eyes open. He stared in shock as his hazel eyes locked with emerald green. The shock wore off as Lily pulled away. James sat up, having trouble remembering what happened. He was startled, however, when she hugged him.

"Lily?"

Lily said nothing but kissed him again. This time, however, James participated as well.

They broke apart when Remus cleared his throat. James stared up and saw that a crowd had formed around them. Frank was at the front of the crowd and was grinning at him. A lot of students seem to be handing out payments as if they made bets… which they actually did.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?" The voice of Professor McGonagall said. The crowd parted and Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster emerged. The Headmaster's eyes landed on them and it twinkled.

"There seems to be no trouble here, Professor McGonagall." He said cheerily, giving time for the other students to escape. Professor McGonagall assessed the situation but nodded in agreement.

"There doesn't seem to be one, indeed. But do keep in mind, Potter, to keep personal matters in privacy." And with that, the Professors walked away.

"It seems you owe me some, Minerva…" They heard before the two Professors were out of earshot.

"So, anyone going to say what happened?" James finally asked. He stood up and offered his hand to Lily who took it and he assisted her in standing up.

"Love potion." Professor Slughorn answered for them. He looked merrily at the couple. Sirius came back looking a bit better.

James raised an eyebrow and thought back.

They knew he remembered it when he paled and ran to the bathroom as well. But unlike Sirius, he came back pretty fast. He suddenly went to Lily and kissed her again. Lily blushed this time now that the anger had dissipated. James pulled away and smiled down at Lily.

"I'm very sorry Lily." He said and he hugged Lily again, burrowing his nose in her red hair.

"…-ay."

James pulled away and looked at her in question.

"It's okay…" Lily repeated.

James beamed at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you Lily."

Lily mumbled something that the others didn't hear but James heard it very clearly.

"I love you too."

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Things went back to normal in a few days and when Peter finally came back, they didn't bother to mention it to him. Filch was obliviated with the permission of the Headmaster. Not one of those involved ever said anything about it.

But one thing would stand.

It was the event that pulled Lily and James closer than they could be.

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

**A/N: *Cackles* Sorry about THAT part. It was what ignited the plot. By the way, this isn't vital to the main story. It's a one-shot, I don't know if I'm going to relate this to PerVo... just say if you want me to nake this into an independent story or just remove it here. I'll decide along the way if I would refer to this in the main story.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Really, I guess it's a bit short but hey, I went Ice skating with dear Rey-chan as she changed schools but that didn't stop me, Mai-chan, and Liya-chan from seeing her~! But, well, good thing for you is that I would expose one of the pairings in the near chapters~**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE, ?/?**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Dis Claim… er… is invalid.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

A few weeks passed with the Marauders continuing in their pranks on the Hogwarts population but sometimes, it would single out one particular Slytherin. Other than those, it passed by smoothly enough; that is, if you ignore the fact that almost every day a prank would be pulled on you or your friends. You never know.

Along with those, nothing major happened.

But Harry couldn't keep the feeling of his fa- no, Potter, and his friends alienating him. Perhaps it was because he keeps on hanging out with Slytherins, which, as Potter had said, were the epitome of Dark, and Dark is the epitome of all things evil. Really, he should see what a simple levitation spell could do. And he wanted to know how they would accept Remus at this rate. He didn't want the werewolf to be scorned by his friends.

Harry sighed and adjusted his bag as he made his way to the great hall. Even though it was a weekend, he had decided that it was better to always bring some parchment, quills, and some books with him in case he got really bored, or just to jot down notes he wants to; he can just summon them from his trunk but he wanted to do it normally. He can't always rely on his magic.

"Good morning Harry." Lily greeted him when she caught up to him.

"Morning Lily." Harry greeted sleepily.

They walked on in silence and as they neared the Gryffindor table, someone bumped into Harry making him stumble a bit. He looked up to see who bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." James Potter said mockingly as he walked away briskly.

A flash of pain showed on Harry's face so fast that Lily doubted she ever saw it. Harry hid away the pain the dismissal of his father. He really needed to stop calling Potter his father. He shrugged at Lily and they sat down near the edge of the table.

They were joined later by Marlene and Mary. At first, he and Hermione had thought that Frank and Alice Longbottom had been in the same year as his parents, but maybe they were wrong. They weren't even in Hogwarts yet, but he was sure they are alive.

"Morning, you two." Marlene greeted as she helped herself with some toast. Mary mumbled something as she used her arms as her pillow.

"M-Morning." Harry yawned. He absently spread some butter on his toast and ate it.

Marlene blinked and looked at Lily.

"Where's Mia? Don't you always sit with her?" The last question was directed at Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry swallowed his food. "Oh, she's with Sev in the hospital wing." He waved his hand dismissively. "She got hit with a stray bat bogey hex."

Marlene nodded and went back to eating.

"So what are you gonna do for the day?" Harry asked as they finished eating.

"Hmm, well I guess I can always finish the essay Professor Sprout assigned to us…" Lily muttered.

"What? No way, we have one?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I think it was a ten inch essay anything about the Bouncing Bulb we have discussed yesterday." Harry answered. "You were not there yesterday, were you?"

"Yeah… I got hit by Black's attempt at the fire making spell."

Harry winced. The Marauders – but Remus – were a bit messy when it came to charms. There was a time when James had tried the levitation spell while messing about with Sirius and the feather shot up so fast it got stuck on the ceiling. At least it hadn't exploded like Seamus' the first time they were at Hogwarts.

"What about you, Harry?" Mary asked.

"Huh? Oh- ah, I guess I'll go see Mia and then head to the lake. There really isn't anything to do that I had in mind. Besides, I'm finished with my essay."

"Is that so? I guess I'll go with Lily to finish the essay." Marlene said. Lily scowled at her.

"Marlene, I may be your friend, but you can't copy my answer. That goes to you too, Mary."

"What? I didn't say I would copy from you. I said I would finish it with you." Marlene shot at her. Lily shrugged.

"I guess we'll see you later then, Harry."

With that, they parted ways. Harry made his way to the hospital wing.

_You alright?_ He asked Hermione through their link.

_Oh, yeah .I swear I'll get back at Potter. No offense there Harry._ Hermione replied. Harry shrugged.

_Well, it's not your fault. Besides, I'm not quite sure yet how to act around them._

There was silence on the other end.

_Harry, I'm not really sure how you can take this but you already said it yourself, they aren't your parents or your godfathers and their betrayer. Technically they are. But not yet. They are eleven and twelve year old kids who are, in person and name, them, but they're not the ones we know yet._

Harry smiled as he entered the hospital wing to be greeted by a younger looking Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you need, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey. Just here to see my sister." Harry responded with a smile to the matron.

"Is that so, dear, then, she is over there." She pointed at where Hermione is sitting, talking, or rather, arguing, with Severus. He made his way there.

Hermione had taken the hex that was aimed for Severus on their way to the great hall earlier. The girl had forgotten momentarily about a shield and now she can't actually use the counter curse in front of a lot of students. After all, she's a first year, so being able to counter it swiftly might attract attention, which they are avoiding for now. Though he doubted that Severus wouldn't have figured out she can do it, but nonetheless…

"I'm telling you, it was a stray!"

"And I'm telling you, it isn't!"

"It is! Did you even see the culprit?"

"No, but-"

"Then that's it! You can't accuse someone without evidence-"

"But I can't let him get away with-"

"You can! Especially with the Headmaster's blatant favoritism."

Severus has no reply to that as it was true. The Headmaster of Hogwarts shows apparent prejudice towards the Slytherins. Not just Slytherins though. It seems he favors the Gryffindors so much that he brushes away some accidents caused by the Marauders' pranks as 'harmless fun'. Even when it was a Hufflepuff who approached, it was brushed off and said person would be advised to steer out of danger.

"It's nice to see you Hermione." Harry greeted and sat down beside her.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione greeted back. It seems that Severus has come up with his comeback.

"Harry, you talk some sense into your sister." Severus said.

"Nope, she's right you know. Even though we do know that it was Potter and his band of foursome, we can't just accuse them without foolproof evidence. It would be brushed away by the Headmaster no matter how good an argument it is." Harry said.

"But you can't just let them get away with it." Severus muttered as he looked worriedly at Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had said that the hex had not been performed properly and might have made a few complications if they had used the counter curse.

"Who says we have to let them get away with it?" Harry said with a mischievous grin with a dangerous edge to it. He had used subtle Legilimency to Severus and heard his last thought. Hermione caught on and shared his grin. Severus' eyebrow rose.

"Oh? And?" He said in curiosity.

"It's time they have a taste of their own medicine." Hermione and Harry said together, their grin turning into identical smirks that, had they not been in a school with protections all over it, would look like they were going on a killing spree. Severus also smirked. He felt sorry for those who went in the middle of the Evan siblings' way.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Lucius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table. He was watching the first year Gryffindor talking to his sister. If the boy were another Gryffindor, he would have been glared at the whole time he would be sitting with them.

At first, he would sneer at the boy but as the days passed, the boy seemed to be able to hold himself properly. Not like the other Gryffindors who were so loud, arrogant, and nosy. He had half expected the boy to hang out with his own housemates but instead, he managed to befriend the majority of the lower levels in Slytherin; the house that the Gryffindors had labeled as dark.

He was particularly surprised at the wit of the boy. Unlike the other Gryffindors who would shout off curses when insulted so much, the boy would simply reply indifferently. He can argue with a seventh year Ravenclaw and win. He has a hunch that the boy wasn't even aware. Even his sister. They show wit and knowledge no one could see if they don't look for it.

But that didn't matter. What mattered is the power they hold. That was it. Power. Malfoys always looks for power and worth. It doesn't really matter if you're a mudblood. As long as you have power, expect that the Malfoys would set their sights on you.

He doesn't know if they have political power, per se, what they had was power. Magical power stronger than anyone he had met. But they're just eleven year olds and have an unknown parentage. They lack the experience to use it so it would be wise to wait. After all, his and his father's loyalty is already set in stone.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Harry was talking with Severus during dinner when the candles that lit up the great hall were extinguished by a sudden gust of wind, leaving the great hall illuminated by the stars that were shown on the ceiling.

There was a fleeting moment of silence.

Sirius cried out in shock as the food vanished. This seems to be the trigger as some students were now shouting at each other. Some tried to get out of the hall but it banged close before they could reach it. The others huddled up to each other.

Dumbledore rose up to calm the students but stopped when he felt his feet leave the ground. There were shrieks of surprise as the students were levitated. They were pulled up upside down and the girls shrieked as their skirts underneath their robes slid down though some were smart enough to cast a sticking charm on them.

Harry, Severus, and Mia, however, remained non-pulsed.

Harry smirked as he raised his wand and cast a wide ranged switching charm. Of course, he tweaked it a bit so that it would have a more amusing result.

He smirked as he saw the effect of the charm he had cast. The boys were now wearing the girls' uniform. He and Severus included, of course. He absently cast a sticking charm to the clothes he was wearing, as did Severus. They taught him how to perform the simple charm and where to cast them so it was more effective.

There were loud curses as some of the boys were unable to cast the charm because it already is casted on the clothing and you can't overlap it without countering. The wonders of the charm he used.

While they slowly rose to the ceiling, Severus wondered idly if even the underwear were switched. Curious, he looked at his clothes. He sighed in relief as it wasn't switched too. That would have been disgusting.

"Students, please remain calm as we try to reverse the effects." Dumbledore said as soon as his long beard was not covering his face. He was wearing Professor McGonagall's green robes. The teachers looked better because most of them do not wear skirts and were able to go around the overlapping thing. They cast the charm on their skin and not their clothes. Some used the muggle method of using pins to tighten it around their legs.

Not long after, their feet touched the ceiling.

Severus looked around and was amused to see that a lot of them were struggling. Lily looked fairly satisfied while watching the Marauders struggling with their clothes. He caught the red head's eye and they shared an amused glance before she looked on at him questioningly. Severus merely pointed at Harry and Hermione who were shaking with laughter, looking as if they weren't standing on the ceiling of the great hall with their clothes switched.

Of course they took measures to make sure that it would be harmless. Like, for example, the blood rushing to their head would be dangerous, so they made sure that only things outside the body would not be affected by the anti-gravity ward Harry and Hermione made. Both of them were geniuses at magic and he doubted that even adults would be able to create a ward like that and ensure the safety of the ones inside it.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they watched the students trying to figure out how to get down. Harry had taken the idea of the ward from the third task during the Triwizard tournament. Though that one was easy enough to pass through; simply a big shift of weight would deactivate it. This one though, they made it so they last for about five minutes with their feet on the ceiling. And it would slowly loose its effects, not suddenly.

_That was brilliant!_ Hermione said.

_Want to put the finishing touches, my dear sister?_

Hermione didn't nod but pulled out her wand and angled herself so any of the staff won't see her. She cast a timed sticking charm on the four Marauders and a cushioning charm on their clothes and hair so if they fell, it won't hurt them.

The teachers, meanwhile, were looking for ways to get them, and the students, back down safely. Professor Slughorn seemed to be enjoying himself a bit, walking around the ceiling as he discovered that he could move around. It doesn't seem like anything harmful if the mild cushioning charm he could feel on the ceiling he was walking on were to go by.

Some students got over their shock and were also experimenting on their new situation. Some were jumping down and up, or up and down, whichever suits it. The others were walking around as well, like Slughorn. There were three or so seventh years that were lying down and kept on rolling over and over. There were some who were playing with others' hair but the Marauders can't even move an inch.

After five minutes, the wards started to deactivate and all movement were momentarily stopped as they were rotated into the right position again. They slowly descended down.

As soon as they were the right way up and standing on their feet, the candles lit up again. The students started to talk animatedly with each other as others left the hall to swap clothes.

"Had fun, did you?"

Harry looked around and was faced by a scowling Lily Evans. He slowly nodded. For a moment, he was quite sure Lily would explode at him but she sighed.

"I ought to scold you for that but I guess you did take safety measures, did you?" She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I'm pretty sure we were safe because if it was made to harm us, we would have fallen, not descended down." Harry responded.

Lily nodded but she had a curios look.

"Where did you find a spell like that." She asked the three of them as Severus and Mia were close.

The three shared a look before turning to smirk at her.

"Ask us no questions, and we will tell you no lies." They said.

Their conversation was cut by loud cursing coming from above. They looked up and saw the Marauders still stuck on the ceiling.

Harry barely held back a snicker as the cursing grew louder. To this point, it had gathered the entire population in the great hall's attention. All of them were startled to see the four rising troublemakers stuck on the ceiling.

"Mr. Black! Hold your tongue!" Professor McGonagall shouted. She was quite sure they would not be harmed as they weren't and they could always help the boys but she didn't mind it at all. It was time for them to learn a lesson.

A few more cursing and cussing loudly passed before he finally quieted down. A few seconds later, the four of them were falling from the ceiling. It was so sudden the staffs were not able to react but before the four hit the floor, they suddenly stopped, and noses inches from the ground. Their eyes were wide with fright. There were 'oofs' as they hit the ground.

Madam Pomfrey came running to them though she knew they were alright since she was near the ones who planned it, after all. But, it was all for show. She quite agreed with the measures the three had made to ensure the safety of everyone. Though she was astonished at their knowledge in magic even though they are only first years. But, she had looked at them like they were her charges and not just students, so it would be better if she kept it to herself.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black!" She said and went over to them to check. She was quite surprised when she noticed the cushion charms casted on their clothes and hair. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew."

She made sure they really were alright before declaring they were fine; without a single cut or bruise.

"I suggest you take a calming draught first." She said and she led the four of them to the hospital wing, leaving the others in the great hall. Their journey was quiet as the boys were walking with her in a frightened daze.

When they arrived, she directed them to the beds and she went to her cupboard to fetch three vials of the draught. She gave them one each and instructed them to drink it. They pulled a face at the taste but were soon back to their regular colors.

"You can spend the night here." She said to them and went out back to the great hall as she was sure there would be a commotion there.

James stared at the ceiling before shifting. He heard a crinkle of paper and he sat up. He looked at where he was lying on. There was a note written in curly penmanship.

_A warning is a good thing, isn't it? – Iuho_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Hmm… a bit of a filler, really. Whatever.**

**Iuho: according to a book I read about Celtic Gods and Godesses, it's a "Woman's guardian spirit."**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Muahahaha! Finally, Lady Sineluce (is it just me, or did that sound vain?) has graced all of you with her appearance once more! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!**

**Pairing(s): ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE**

**Warning(s): OoC, Slash, possible FemSlash, Grey!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, (maybe) light!bashing, Aetasmorphmagi(self-made ability), amazing grammar, confusing explanations, Time Travel, Hogwarts!. More later on…**

**Disclaimer : remialcsiD**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office with a contemplative look marring his old wrinkled face. He pushed up his half-moon spectacles as it slid down his crooked nose. The portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were watching him with blank stares. A portrait grunted as she returned into his frame and turned to Dumbledore.

"Any other portraits didn't see anything. Even the ghosts hadn't seen anything. Either they were good at hiding or they really weren't inside Hogwarts grounds at all." The portrait said.

Dumbledore turned his blue eyes to the portrait.

"Are you quite sure, Dilys?" The present Headmaster said.

"Yes." Was the curt reply and the woman proceeded to ignore him. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and stared off contemplatively. He needed to find whoever it was that created the 'prank' a while ago. There was no way it could be a student but he was forced to consider this, no matter how improbable it is, when the Potter boy had reported to him about the letter. The staff wouldn't do something as petty as revenge on a first year; at least, he thought so. But then again, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor changes constantly.

He calmly took one candy off of a bowl and sucked on it, relishing on its sourness and, of course, the calming draught laced into it. The one responsible for the ward – he supposed it was a ward since it is similar to an anti-gravity ward, besides, a large scale levitation charm with the Hogwarts live population is quite impossible – the skill to just weave a ward like that would be valuable to him. Very valuable.

Phineas Nigellus Black silently sneered as the man continued on sucking on those blasted lemon drops of his. He sorely hoped that the headmaster would choke on them. Normally, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at anything the old coot does but he went too far using his power as headmaster to force them to do his bidding. Really, would it hurt the goat to do some snooping himself? Never mind that the trying-hard-Merlin-look-alike is as manipulative as anyone can be. He was frankly thankful that he himself was already dead but that didn't mean he felt no obligation to protect Hogwarts. He was bound to the castle as is the headmaster, which means that he is connected to the headmaster.

"You can't actually believe the theory that it could be a student at all, are you? I've seen and felt what happened; after all, I am bound to the castle. And that level of spell craft is simply not attainable by mere students, Albus." Said the man in the portrait.

Dumbledore remained there, pondering on his words.

The previous headmaster observed him with cold eyes, not betraying anything that he knew. He needed to veer Dumbledore off of that path. Finally, Dumbledore stood up.

"I guess you are right, Phineas." Dumbledore said, walking over to a cabinet that contained his Pencieve. "However, we can't rule out the possibility that he or she is in Hogwarts." He pointed his wand to his temple and when he pulled it away, a silvery thread followed it. He dropped it into the basin like artifact.

Armando Dippet remained silent all throughout, a calculating gaze uncharacteristically present on his face.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

September ended in a blink and Harry found himself at a loss on how to act around his parents, especially around the Marauders. On the first hand, they were the ones he looked up to no matter how screwed up he and his childhood is; on the second hand, he doesn't like how they are acting. The one he sorely missed was Sirius, his godfather. He stood up as his father and accepted him for who he was when he found out about the connection he had with Voldemort and the Prophecy. He went through thick and thin with the man, both having lost important people in their lives.

Remus, however, was a different story. The boy was like Neville when he was a first year, except that Remus has a side that he is desperately hiding to everyone he could. The man, Moony he decided to call the Remus he knew, was a strong, jaded man. Though he didn't really know him quite well as he did Sirius. But Moony was the one who helped him get over Sirius' death along with Ron, Hermione, and diary Tom.

Harry shook his head and put those thoughts at the back of his mind and shrugged. It'll come and go. The thoughts had always plagued him these days but he always shook it off. He suddenly sneezed and was thankful that the item he had been holding was lying innocently on the table in front of him. It would've been a disaster if he dropped it suddenly.

Rubbing his nose, Harry picked up the sphere shaped metal. It was relatively small but he needed it smaller than its real size. Concentrating on not disturbing the charms he had cast on the ball, he started to shrink it. He let it float above his palm until it was a pea-sized ball of metal. He grabbed it and rolled it between his fingers, smirking at the thought of what it could do. He quickly pulled out a pouch full of the same devices.

Putting it back inside his bag and making sure it was secure, he cast a tempus and decided it was time to eat lunch. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Harry walked out of the broom closet he used for these kinds of escapades. He found it when he was fourth year when he needed a place to hide in; and besides, it's not like there really was any brooms inside it so he decided to use it as his haven even after he discovered the Room of Requirement. But for added measure, he had warded the closet with all repelling and locking charms he thought of, and even an extension charm inside for space.

He made his way to the Great Hall avoiding the students in the corridors.

"'Lo Mia, Sev." Harry greeted the two, sitting across them on the Slytherin table. Harry proceeded to put some salad on the plate that appeared in front of him, completely ignoring the way Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight of him and started to eat.

Severus sent a questioning look at the bushy haired girl beside him, wondering what it was about. He was about to ask when said girl looked at him with one of those 'don't talk right now' look and Severus obeyed, not really wanting to be at the other end of the witch's ire. He's still very much attached to his peaceful life, thank you very much.

"What are you up to this time, Harry?" Hermione asked in a false cheerful voice she had adapted just to scare Harry, and by scaring Harry, getting a higher possibility of her questions being answered truthfully. It doesn't always work but it was better than playing around a question just to get it out from her brother.

Harry stopped eating to send an innocent grin to Hermione, which she didn't buy because an innocently grinning Harry is the equivalent of a mischievous planning Harry.

"What made you think that I am up to something?" He asked innocently batting his eyelashes in which Hermione scowled. During times like these, she always had the urge to hit (or hex, depending on what mood she's in) Harry, brother or not.

"Nothing." She said almost dismissively. "Just the fact that I when I woke up, the floor was covered with invisible threads making it nearly impossible to walk properly without using magic, which is also quite tiring when said threads are charmed to restore itself five seconds after it is damaged." Hermione stated in annoyance. The ones who were listening in on their conversation held back snorts when Harry merely smiled sweetly and went back to his half-eaten food.

Realizing that she won't be able to get a reply, Hermione turned to Severus.

"You wouldn't have any idea, would you?" Hermione asked in exasperation. Severus shook his head. One way or the other, he felt sorry to the bloke that Harry is directing his attention at. Let it be known that Hadrian Evan, the unseen gem of Gryffindor and Slytherin, is a force to reckon with whether he likes you or not. Severus snorted at his thoughts. The raven haired not-so-Gryffindor boy can drive you insane both ways.

Harry ignored the other two as they engaged each other in a conversation that jumped from subject to subject. Instead, he thought of what he was going to do later. Really, he didn't actually have any plans right now but maybe on his way he can think of something. He was just bored. His eyes roamed over the Great Hall and landed on the Head table. Dumbledore sat there, looking over the students with a grandfatherly smile.

Harry grinned wickedly as an idea entered his mind. He quickly transformed his grin into a smile when Hermione shot him a look. Hermione ignored him, completely missing the grin and went back to her conversation with Severus about the advantages of learning different languages. The sixth year boy that saw the grin, though, edged away from the first year.

Harry slipped his hand into his bag and retrieved four pieces of the small pellets from the pouch. He held it on his palm and spelled them invisible, careful not to damage the spells and charms around it. He levitated it over to the Head table and stuck them to Dumbledore's long beard. And with a smirk, he uttered the activation spell.

"_**Frelsa**__"_

Each pellet exploded into pink smoke and before it cleared, he snuck out of the Hall, leaving the students to stare at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster's hair was tied up into pigtails and turned pink. His beard was braided tightly on his chin, his skin turned canary yellow, and most of all, he was wearing an orange backless and sleeveless dress that has a too short skirt. All in all, he looked like a badly colored drag queen.

Harry skipped down the halls happy that it worked. He saw the results in Hermione's mind but she was rather preoccupied… not that he could blame her. He hummed cheerfully. He had to find a certain poltergeist.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"What the hell, Potter?!" Lily Evans screamed when she stumbled upon contact with the boy.

"What is wrong with you Evans?" James Potter asked back.

Lily glared at him. Potter had become more than infuriating these past few days. After the prank on them, they seemed to stop for a while but they continued a few days after. She thought that they finally learned their lesson, but of course not. The arrogant prat just had to do it all over again, though the Howlers he received was a great compensation.

"Why are you blocking the path? There's a reason the corridors are wide. And it's not because you were born to strut around like you own the place." Lily shot back.

"I do not strut-"

"No offense James, but you do." Remus cut in.

"Shut up Remus." Sirius said, flicking the other boy on the forehead, which got him smacked with a book.

"Anyway," James said loudly to stop the two of them and defend his pride. "I do not strut and am not arrogant. I walk with sophistication; and I am too humble to be arrogant."

Lily laughed mockingly. "I didn't say you were arrogant, you assumed it yourself."

Remus coughed loudly but was cut off when someone appeared behind him and snorted.

"Potter, how could you even know the meaning of a word such as sophistication?"

Harry looked on them, arms crossed over his chest. He looked on them with aloofness that you would only see on a Slytherin and James and Sirius sneered.

"Evan." James spat. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with your… you call her your sister, right?"

Harry ignored his last statement and continued. "But you're right, you don't strut, you swagger. And you aren't arrogant, you are self-important."

James growled at him, as did Sirius. James was about to open his mouth for a retort but Harry cut him off.

"Those are synonyms, ever heard of those?" Harry mocked. "Not that I expected you to."

James was ready to lunge at the raven haired boy but Remus held him back. He snarled at him and turned to Sirius for help but even he looked torn. For a moment, he felt something seeping through but when he blinked, it was gone. He snarled again at Harry and Lily before shrugging off Remus' hands roughly.

"Well, it seems you managed to hold him down, goodbye then." Harry said and then proceeded to drag Lily with him.

When the two were out of their sight, James cursed and swore under his breath.

Remus was far too busy to reprimand him for his language. Earlier, he could've sworn that something…shifted. It only lasted a moment but he was quite sure it was there. And the smell. The tension was all… wrong, as if there was something hindering. He didn't know what but he was pretty sure that there was something off.

Sirius was unsure himself. He felt it. He knows that he felt it, but he did not know what. He looked over at James who also had the look of confusion before he shook his head and calmed himself. And then they heard the maniacal laugh echoing around the hall.

"_HEHEHEHE! WATCH OUT- NO, ACTUALLY DON'T."_

Peeves the poltergeist appeared around the corner. He was throwing something at the students but it didn't seem something is happening. Peeves arrived near them and threw little pellets to them that sticked to where it fell. No matter how hard they tried, it wouldn't come off. Luckily, (or unfortunately depending on who you asked) there were only a few students since lunch was ongoing in the Great Hall.

Remus gave up brushing the pellets off of him, and simply had been thankful that it was metal and not silver though it looked like it.

Thinking that it was as simple as that, they carried on what they were doing but then Peeves' grating voice echoed around again.

"_FRELSA! AHAHAHAHA!"_

Every single pellet exploded into smoke and they coughed. Remus vaguely noticed that there was no smell to it but it was still suffocating him a bit. When the smoke cleared, they looked incredulously at each other.

James looked like a muggle clown, complete with makeup, with a rubber chicken stuck on his shoulders and kitten slippers. Sirius had a pink ballerina costume on, along with a very flashy tutu and polka dotted stockings of red and green. Remus looked down on himself and saw that he was only wearing tattered pants and his body was green… with red and gold stripes, he was also wearing round glasses. He looked around and the other students had changed as well. There was one who was dressed in what looked like Popeye's costume, a muggle cartoon that he watched.

Sirius stared in astonishment before laughing loudly.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

By Monday, the prank had worn off and everything went back to normal. Well, not really normal. But what highlighted the day was that they finally had their flying lessons. It had always been cancelled for some reason or the other. He was finally going to be able to fly on a broom again! It had been his most treasured hobby. He loved how the skin would blow on his face or the feeling of adrenalin when he did impossible (at least for Hermione) stunts. He missed flying, sadly, there would be no Firebolt in this time, but it was fine. He wasn't able to fly recently because kept on forgetting on buying a decent broom by owl order, but then again, maybe he would just create his own.

It was with an ecstatic Harry that Lily met up with.

"Hullo Harry. You look so cheerful today…" Lily trailed off, realizing how bad it would be if Harry is this cheerful. Harry merely continued grinning and looked out a window, a dreamy sigh escaping him for a moment.

"Morning Lily. It's such a wonderful day, isn't it?" Harry said and skipped into the Great Hall.

Severus and Mia walked over and Lily sent a shaken questioning look. Mia sighed.

"Did you see the notice board in your common rooms?" Mia asked, sending a pitying look to the other girl. Lily nodded.

"The only new thing is that they said is that our flying lessons would start today…" Lily muttered.

"That's it alright. He's excited." _And sometimes I forget he hasn't really had the opportunity to be this excited in the past_ Hermione thought wistfully.

"Huh," Lily muttered. "Sometimes you forget that he's a kid."

"Yeah…" Hermione said, staring at Harry who was literally bouncing in excitement.

_It's your opportunity right now, Harry…_

Harry stopped bouncing and smiled softly.

_I know…_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Holy mother of Merlin YES! Finally updated. I've been itching to type this for the two whole weeks I wasn't able to do it but unfortunately, we've got a thrice damned competition to prepare for and then we had examinations this previous week (Educational dynamics varies on the people who run it, don't ask me!) so yeah… it's pretty short.**

**Frelsa - "Release" in... I forgot.**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: … I am fucking messed up…**

**Warnings: It rose up… Slash, OoC, aetasmorphmagi, a bit of… gore at the end (but not detailed)**

**Pairings: ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE, ?/?**

**Disclaimer: Would J.K. Rowling do what I did at the last part? No! Hell No!**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

A sharp whistle blew into the air.

"Alright, settle down and pick your brooms!" Madam Hooch said to the first years.

They quickly scrambled beside the brooms. Hermione looked at them with distrust and Harry was snickering in front of her. It was kind of a replay of their first year. The class was composed of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Hold your hand above the broom and say 'up'!" She directed. There were choruses of the word and some students managed to catch the broom. Hermione was one of them, as is Harry, Sirius and James. Lily's broom rolled on the ground and Harry had to hold back a snicker when she saw this. Hermione sent him a glare. Severus' didn't even move and he was scowling at it, probably thinking how stupid all of this was. Peter was hit between his legs by the handle of the broom and whimpered. Remus was not even around what with it being close to the full moon.

When everyone had managed to succeed, Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms. Hermione did so with a grimace. She didn't trust the school brooms. Harry snickered when Peter seemed very, very reluctant to do so. Harry grinned.

"When I whistle, you jump up and hover a few inches from the ground for a minute and then you go back down again, understood?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes' and Madam Hooch put the whistle between her mouth but before she could blow it, Peter shot up into the air with a frightened squeak. He was already 40 feet into the air before anyone managed to react.

"Stop, you idiot boy!" Madam Hooch screamed and broom did stop but Peter's sweaty hands that gripped the wood of the broom slipped and he fell. A sickening crunch echoed when Peter impacted on the ground. Madam Hooch immediately ran to the whimpering boy and examined him. She clicked her tongue. "Broken shoulder and bruised head. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion." She faced the students. "All of you stay there. If I ever see anyone of you riding a broom when I get back, I would make sure you get the appropriate punishment." And with that, she led a crying Peter into the castle.

As soon as Madam Hooch was inside, James shouted.

"What did you do to him?!"

Harry looked at him slowly as if just realizing he was the one the other boy was talking to. Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione was sending him questioning looks. He replied with a mental shrug to show that he didn't know what Potter was on about.

"Don't play innocent with me Evan! I saw you grinning at Peter when he shot up." He stated hotly. The other students were drawn to the argument and stopped talking with each other. Harry, noticing the silence, shrugged. However, Potter continued. "I know it's your fault Peter fell."

"Potter, what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked, finally fed up.

"He hexed Peter's broom!" James exclaimed, pointing at Harry. "Didn't he, Sirius?" James looked at Sirius who was only staring at him in bewilderment until a glazed look crossed his face and he agreed with James.

Harry stared at them incredulously once more.

"Potter, Black, as much as I thank you for doing such an achievement, in front of a teacher no less, I would have to tell you that you're wrong." Harry said emotionlessly.

"Liar!" James snarled. If he wanted to, he could easily defeat the wimp if he wanted to.

"So now I'm a liar? Well I'm sorry Potter, but I am a better liar than you can be. But now I'll be honest. You're the wimp."

James growled at him but then it transformed into a smirk.

"I am not a wimp." He said. He mounted his broom and shot up into the air, ignoring the shouts for him to get down. He shouted at Harry who was simply watching him with a bored look. "Why don't you come up here to prove that, then." He mocked.

Harry stayed where he was standing, gazing at the door leading into the castle.

"Can't even prove that you're not a wimp then? Can't even look at me? Does the sky scare you?" James continued to mock. And to prove his point, he shot up and did a few loops.

"MR. POTTER! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MOUNTING YOUR BROOMS?!"

Their heads whipped to the angry looking Madam Hooch, her yellow eyes blazing with anger and, dare they say it, worry. Harry hid a smile at this. The teachers at Hogwarts, no matter how stern, are very much caring to their students. Now if only the Headmaster suddenly choked on one of those Lemon Drops of his and die…

James immediately landed on the ground.

"But Mada-"

"You come with me, Potter." She cut him off, grabbing him by the ear. "I'll make sure your Head of House hears about this."

"But Madam Hooch, James was just defending Peter! Evan hexed his broom!" Sirius said.

Madam Hooch raised an eyebrow and gazed on Harry before dragging James. "Mr. Black, Mr. Evan doesn't even have his wand with him, how can he be responsible for it?" She dragged James into the castle, she stopped and faced them. "Ten points from Gryffindor for false accusations. The punishment for you, Potter, will be decided by your Head of House. Next time something like this happens, I'll make sure the student breaking my rules will be expelled. Dismissed."

The students stared at her disappearing back and vaguely noticed that Sirius followed.

"Well, that was entertaining." Severus muttered and Hermione looked at him incredulously.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

It was bound to happen. He knew that it would happen someday so it didn't really take him by surprise. He took a sidelong look at Hermione who was reading the _Daily Prophet_ with rapt attention. Admittedly, it wasn't really a large part and it wasn't really enough to identify it as his work, but he knew nonetheless. It was merely a small section of the paper but it was glaringly obvious as to what happened.

A whole family of muggles was killed with the use of Dark magic. Somehow, the two of them knew who it was that directed, or who conducted, the attack. The place practically screamed torture, if what the paper had said was true. And it completely stood up what happened.

Voldemort is active.

Hermione threw back the paper to Harry who caught it with a blank look. Hermione sent him a questioning glance, both a bit grateful that they were still in the Room of Requirement when they read the paper.

_He's acted already. What are we going to do?_ Hermione asked.

Harry sat there, a contemplative look crossing his features.

_I… don't think this would cause a lot of damage, really. If I remember correctly, we have already changed a lot of things since we came here and this is one of those._ Harry answered back. _If Tom indeed did start, it would be something more large than merely torturing a muggle family to death._

Hermione thought back to their plan. It was a bit sketchy because they didn't know how the larger factors would react but it was better than not having one. Originally, in their timeline, the first attack of Voldemort was on a muggle town, not a single family. That, in itself, says that their presence in this time has affected some things.

_I guess it would be fine to proceed with the plan. I recall Moody mentioning that the first ever attack that gruesome was on a muggle town._ Hermione nodded at her words.

"Why were we speaking through our link?" Harry suddenly asked. The witch blinked at him and stared incredulously.

"Harry, how random can you get?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. So why did you feel the need to speak through the link?"

"Is it really necessary to ask it again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harry just nodded and continued to stare at her until she sighed.

"Ok, fine. I just felt lazy to talk when we can just talk through the link."

Harry beamed at her and kissed her cheek. "See, we're the same, my dear sister!"

Hermione sighed again and shook her head. She used her bag to smack Harry on the head before heading out. She still has classes to attend.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Hello, Mr. Evan. Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Madam Pomfrey said in greeting as Harry bounded into the Hospital Wing.

"Free period." Harry stated simply. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why are you here? Unless my eyes are deceiving me, you don't seem to be injured at all." The matron said watching as Harry approached where she was sorting the potions in the cabinet.

"Well… Mia's not with me…"

The Mediwitch closed the cabinet doors when she was finished with sorting and looked at Harry. An eyebrow rose as the young man in front of her shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, umm… I was wondering if you could teach me a few healing spells…" Harry's voice slowly got softer and Madam Pomfrey had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying.

"What was it dear? I can't quite hear you."

Harry blushed and tried again in a louder voice.

"I was… umm... wondering if you could teach me a few healing spells…"

Madam Pomfrey stared. She knew that Hadrian was not as he seems. More mature than boys his age. Far too mature at times. Then there was also the times when she sees his dark side; such as the time when his sister was sent there with a potentially dangerous condition if not handled well. She could practically see what would happen if it were not a student who caused it. She was sure that he could kill without a second thought to protect the ones important to him. And that was why she felt protective of the stubborn boy in front of her.

She smiled warmly at him.

"That's quite fine dear." Madam Pomfrey stopped a bit to think. "If you would like, you can be my temporary assistant, that way you can learn more than me only teaching you how to perform it. Experience is important after all."

Harry beamed at her and nodded eagerly before stopping himself. "Are you sure, Madam Pomfrey? I wouldn't want to be a burden to you…"

"Nonsense. I would be more than thankful to have someone help me here for a bit." Madam Pomfrey said, ruffling his hair in a motherly fashion. "And beside that, you just want to do this because of your sister and friends, right? And I am quite sure you'll be able to handle it well, what with your abilities." She winked at him and Harry looked down.

Harry felt nervous. He was not sure what to do with Madam Pomfrey when she said that. But he knew he can't hide to the matron for that long. She was one of the few people who he could let his mask melt away the first time he attended Hogwarts. She became an aunt figure to him, with Mrs. Weasley as the mother figure. So now, he knew he won't be able to really conceal everything between the two of them, which was why he was nervous.

Madam Pomfrey saw the nervous look and her smile softened.

"Don't worry about it, Hadrian, it'll just be between you and me." She said. Harry looked at her blankly before relief flooded him when he saw the conviction that statement had. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He really was. Despite the fact that he and Hermione are not able to die, he still didn't want for her to be hurt. What happened with Potter reminded him that Hermione can't heal like he can because of his animagus. That was one of the reasons he had not bothered to learn a lot about the Healing spells. Oh, he knew some, but it wasn't enough for him to feel comfortable. He was paranoid. And like Madam Pomfrey said, experience is important.

"Harry." He said. "Call me Harry."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him strangely before smiling again.

"Alright then, Harry."

Harry beamed at her. It finally felt right again. Being called Hadrian was uncomfortable coming from the witch who practically took care of him for the seven years he had been in Hogwarts. And he was in the Hospital Wing a lot of times.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Halloween was approaching and Harry felt on edge. Something always happened that day.

It was either something extremely good or extremely bad. The past few years some kind of event would always happen and he would always lock himself up the whole day until Hermione would call on him. They didn't celebrate Halloween but Samhain. Samhain would be the day to honor the dead in which they, as Master and Mistress of Death, would be able to see who are to pass on. They would spend the night in meditation to let the magic in them to be used for those who celebrate it as well.

For the normal witch and wizard, it was the day where magic is at its strongest, the same as Baltain. It was the time where anything or anyone associated with death would release magic to add on the one already present. So it was different for Harry now.

The good thing for that is that the excess magic in his core would be released freely. And to be honest, it felt good. It was like releasing stress that had built up for a while.

Back to the matter at hand.

October 31st is approaching and he felt uneasy.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The day started normally enough. He drank his daily dose of the unknown concoction he came up with everyday, read the _Daily Prophet_ and felt a bit relieved that there was nothing going on except for the issue with the ongoing investigation of an illegal trade they found out. Normal, really.

Then it was a free period again before lunch. He went to the Hospital Wing to help Madam Pomfrey. These past few weeks, his free periods were spent in the Hospital Wing while half the day during weekends would be spent with Hermione and the other half in the Wing. Hermione was just grateful to know that he found something to do during his free time.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." Harry greeted and immediately went to where the Mediwitch was treating boils from a third year Hufflepuff. He waited for her to finish.

"Hello, Harry." Madam Pomfrey greeted back as she handed a salve to the poor boy covered in boils.

"What would I do today?" Harry asked curiously, noticing that there weren't anyone there except for the two of them when the third year boy said thanks and went back to where he was going.

Madam Pomfrey made a thoughtful noise and looked around. Her eyes landed on the nearly empty cabinet of potions and decided on what they were going to do. She was confident that Harry would be able to do it and the doubts were long ago brushed away when she started to teach the boy.

"Well, Professor Slughorn was not able to make the potions I needed for this week and there doesn't seem to be anyone who needs attention right now…" She said thoughtfully. "And I have a potions laboratory beside my office for times like this."

Harry got what she was saying and nodded. "What would we need?" He asked, looking at the potions cabinet that was only half-full right now.

"We ran out of Burn-healing paste and Pepperup potion." Madam Pomfrey said, looking over the cabinet. "So far, half of the Cure for boils were used… then the Skele-gro as well. We need to replace the Blood-replenishing potions since it has been over a month in stock…" She bustled over the cabinet before closing it. "Well, so far, we can start on brewing the Cure for boils since the Pepperup potion would take longer to brew."

Harry nodded and they made their way to the door beside the office. But before they could enter, the entrance burst open and a frantic Hermione entered, followed by a levitated unconscious Severus. Severus was covered in bruises as well as cuts and his left arm was bandaged with a stick, most likely to keep it in place when it broke.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and quickly levitated him on a bed. She immediately cast diagnostic spells along his body and bit her lip when she saw the extent of the injuries. She quickly cast spells to prevent his rib from puncturing his lung even further. Harry looked away and made his way to Hermione, knowing that he can't help the Mediwitch and knowing that he needed to comfort Hermione.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked in worry. Hermione was crying. She almost never cries anymore since anything that made her cry was, ah, removed, by Harry. And now, whoever did this would pay a far larger price than Severus did.

Hermione sniffed and hugged him. "Th-they, they pushed him off a moving staircase." Harry's eyes hardened. He hugged her tightly.

"Who." He demanded.

"J-Potter." Hermione answered knowing that Harry could simply take it from her mind. She felt a gentle prodding at her mental barriers and she let him in.

xXxXxXx

_Hermione and Severus were on their way to the Charms classroom. They came from the library to do some research on their assignment for Transfiguration. Lily bumped into them on their way to the library._

"_Oh, hello Lily." Hermione said._

"_Mia, Sev." Lily greeted back, smiling at them. "Where are you going?"_

"_Charms." Severus answered._

"_Oh, can I come with you? I've got a free period right now and I don't feel like finishing my essay just yet." Said Lily as she put the book she was reading back inside her bag._

"_Of, course." Hermione said with a smile. _

_They chatted on their way to the classroom. They were waiting for the moving staircase to move on their way so they can climb down when something hit the back Severus' knees, causing him to buck his knees and lose his balance._

_He fell._

"_**Arresto Momentum!**__" _

_But before the spell took effect, Severus had already hit the staircase. Lily immediately ran down to him but Hermione looked around and her eyes saw a flash of messy black hair easily distinguished as James Potter. Hermione needed to decide quickly._

_She ran down the stairs and arrived beside Severus. Seeing the broken arm, she felt her anger rise. She pointed her wand at the broken arm. "__**Ferula**__". The arm was bandaged tightly and she winced at the cry of pain. Luckily, he only fell for one floor. She turned to Lily._

"_Go and try to call a teacher." _

_Lily nodded and ran off while Hermione levitated Severus' body and ran to the Hospital Wing._

xXxXxXx

Harry pulled out of Hermione's memories just in time as Lily entered the Hospital Wing. She immediately went over to them, knowing not to bother Madam Pomfrey.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Unconscious but fine." Madam Pomfrey said. "He'll wake up by tomorrow."

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what happened?" Madam Pomfrey surprised them by asking.

"I- I think it was Potter." Lily admitted. Hermione sent her a questioning glance, asking how she would guess that. "W-well, I overheard them talking about Sev. All I heard is his name but the others I can't because of the racket…" She trailed off. "But I'm sure it's them."

Madam Pomfrey gazed at them. She too could guess that it would be the Potter heir but somehow, something's not right.

"We won't be able to report this." Harry's emotionless voice cut in.

The Mediwitch looked at the boy and felt a shiver when she saw the look he had. His eyes were cold, steely, and most of all, void of emotion. Somehow, Pomfrey could see an older version of him standing there instead of the young one she is faced with.

"Why?" Lily asked, though she also looked taken aback by expression on her friend's face.

Harry made eye contact with Hermione and she also gained the hard look.

"If we did, the Headmaster can overpower it and hide it as the student's fault for not being careful. And even solid evidence would be brushed away." They said in unison, their magic seeping out of them. And it was Samhain, they found something to use their excess magic on.

"Th-then… We can't just let him get away with it." Lily said.

"We won't." They said together and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

When they went out, Lily could suddenly feel lightness, it was as if she had been suffocating so much earlier and she didn't notice. She glanced over at Severus and saw him stirring, as if nothing had happened.

"What happened?" He groaned, sitting up.

"Mr. Snape! You shouldn't move yet." Madam Pomfrey said. She was shocked to see that the boy she had been healing from major injuries earlier looked as if nothing happened at all. For the first time, she felt afraid for the culprit, not the victim.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The Great Hall was decorated for the occasion of Halloween. Sweets were served all throughout the meal, live bats were flying above their heads, and pumpkins carved with faces floated around the room, while the full moon was raised in the dark sky. Such an event that Halloween was exactly during a full moon. The ghosts of Hogwarts, however, were not around, something some found odd but appreciated.

After the feast, the doors of the Great Hall banged close while all the ghosts entered at once, as if they were an army charging at their enemies. The shadows rose and rose until there was nothing but darkness. There were screams and shouts as the ghosts continuously walked through every student. There was one, however, that was targeted by the Bloody Baron.

Of course, along with the ghosts came Peeves maniacally laughing.

"_1 2 3 THE DOOR GOES BANG.  
LITTLE PEEVSIE'S VOICE RANG  
ON THIS EXACT DAY IT HAPPENED  
YOU'LL BE PAINTED RED! AHAHAHA!"_

Peeves' voice rang through the screaming. They felt something wet drenching them while Peeves continued to laugh.

Quickly locating his target, Peeves threw a Dungbomb. Blowing a raspberry, he pushed his target down a hole that appeared behind him; it was full of red paint.

"STUDENTS PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall, heard above the screams.

As soon as he said this, the shadows fell down to reveal a Great Hall that looked like carnage had been done inside it. Red blood like liquid trickled down the walls, puddles of it was on the floor. Even the students had splashes of the liquid but James Potter was drenched from head to toe, and it wasn't the same as what the students had, his was a muggle paint. Some that looked like chainsaws, knives, and clubs were littered around the floor, dripping with the red substance.

The tables, however, were what looked like it came from a nightmare. Aside from various kinds of knives, instead of the sweets they ate earlier, the table had body parts strewn across it. Someone screamed and chaos ensued once more. Dumbledore tried in vain to stop it but even he seemed shaken.

"_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HEHEHE!_" Peeves' voice echoed around the hall in an eerie manner. It didn't sound like his annoyingly grating voice. A few fainted but was always awaken by a renervate charm strewn all over the hall, preventing anyone from fainting.

Madam Pomfrey sat there her skin pale from the sight around. She knew who was responsible for this but she won't say who no matter what. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw identical terrifying grins. Any doubt she ever felt was thrown away. She feared what the siblings could do when one of them were in the position of Severus. No one would come out sane if that happened.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: That… went downhill quickly. Fuck. I am so messed up. And now I ask myself how the fuck did that happen? *Smacks self with laptop***


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: A bit of a random chapter. It just flowed out… but, well, at least it's got contents.**

**Warnings: Language, Aetasmorphmagi (self-made ability), short chapter, I haven't admitted this but… Unbetaed (and I'm not planning to do so ;) )**

**Pairings: ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE, ?/?**

**Disclaimer: HEY PEOPLE! GO AND CHECK OUT THE GAME "Five Nights at Freddy's" I PLAYED THE DEMO AND SCREAMED, WHILE EATING A TUB OF ICE CREAM WITH REY-CHAN AND MAI-CHAN.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

After they had gotten over the shock, the students, particularly some mudbloods, rushed to the door to escape but failed. They had tried to blast it open when it wouldn't budge to their frantic assaults but the door merely absorbed it and looked as if nothing happened. Seeing that nothing would ever happen, Dumbledore took the lead.

"Students, I advise all of you to stop breaching the doors right now; Professors, please assist the students and then help me find a way out." Dumbledore said amongst the chaos as calmly as he can.

The professors nodded their assent, albeit a bit shakily, and headed on to assist the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl. The Heads of Houses went to their houses to calm the students.

Some had huddled up together and tried to not see what were on the tables. They could've just removed it but no one, not even the Headmaster, was able to move them. The red stains were inerasable as well, but no one can even move close to James Potter who was still dripping with the muggle paint, not that the purebloods knew what that was.

"James let me try this…" Sirius said desperately.

"You have already tried it numerous times Sirius," James said shaking his head, causing droplets of red paint to fall on the ground only to just disappear. "And this damn paint doesn't ever dry up!"

"Where was Remus when you need him…"Sirius muttered under his breath.

Off to the Slytherin side of the hall, the students were coping better than the rest of them. Though shocked and terrified themselves, they hid it better than the others. The seventh and sixth years were keeping the younger years calm – at least that what it looks like on the inside but on the outside, they're as cold as ever – though they seem to be handling themselves well.

Lily scanned the hall and her eyes landed on the siblings. They were standing off to the side, alone, as Severus wasn't quite allowed to go out of the Hospital Wing yet – he had tried but Madam Pomfrey got him to shut up soon enough under the threat of chaining him on the bed. Harry was surveying the hall with his eyes and smirked when they landed on someone. Lily turned to see where or who it was. James Potter. Well, Lily thought, the idiot deserved it and more. Though she must admit, it was a bit overboard. She knew that there was just something wrong about the two but that didn't stop her to judge them. After all, naïve that she is, her instincts screamed that it was fine. And that was it, her instincts had saved her a lot of times and she trusted it. So if she felt that she needed to protect them, she would even if she was to die, unless her instincts tell otherwise.

She looked at Harry and Mia again and that was when she saw a black raven landing on Mia's outstretched arm. Now she almost forgot about Azazel and now that she was looking at him again, he would remind her of Severus, for some odd reason. Maybe it was the way it acted or just the attitude itself. Either way, if she were to describe the animated bird in one word, it would be Severus (a name really, but still…)

She walked over to Marlene and Mary. The two were facing the wall so they won't have to see anything. Lily's eyes softened.

"You know, those are not real." Said Lily as she sat down beside her friends.

"H-How do you know?" Mary's shaky voice asked. Lily gestured to the tables.

"Muggle aesthetics can only reach so much."_And that those can't be real bodies, there is no coppery scent to actually indicate that there is blood._ Yeah, like she can actually voice that. Actually, it was Harry and Mia who told her that since the two had taken to tutoring her and Severus at random subjects and they make the explanations so easy that she can easily get it.

Mary looked at her before nodding, trusting her judgment. Lily smiled at her and sat down beside them to pass time. She won't approach Harry and Mia for now, she can do it later.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

When the clock struck exactly at midnight, the hall was abruptly cleaned. There were no signs of the things previously scattered around it. No red stains, no knives, no blood like substances even on the students themselves. It was like nothing happened. Except that James Potter was still covered in paint, though now it was dry and stuck to his clothes and skin.

Then the doors opened.

There was a moment of silence before there was a rush to go outside. Students pushed and bumped to be able to get out first, everyone fearing that they won't be able to come out again. Outside, they were greeted by the ghosts who were all smiling at them, perhaps with the exception of the Bloody Baron who, as always, had a stoic face but it was suspiciously gleaming with something unidentifiable.

"Happy Smahain." They all greeted and floated away merrily, chatting with each other.

They stood there frozen, unsure on whether they would stand in shock or faint. Dumbledore saw this as his chance and sent red sparks to gather some attention.

"Heads of Houses, may I request you to lead the students back to their dormitories, it has been a tiring night. The House elves will send up something to calm the students in their rooms." Dumbledore said in the most grandfatherly voice he could muster when he just wanted to scream in rage with what happened. He needed to take control and prevent the students from reporting this to anyone because if someone did, it would go to the _Daily Prophet _then the Howlers would come and then the parents would complain to the Board of Governors which then could lead to his sacking. Something he wouldn't allow to happen. He had been in a tight spot for the previous event but he had managed to chuck it up to a demonstration of a professor. Good thing they believed him.

A plan formulating on how to prevent it to occur, he watched as the students made their way out a tad bit faster than usual. Satisfied with the proceedings and confident that the professors could handle the situation, he went off to disappear into the basement. He needed some things to do before relaxing.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The prefects led them through the corridors. Everything was silent except for the heavy breathing of those still in panic and terror of the previous event. Hermione looked around and absently noted that they were already near the entrance to their common rooms. She sighed as they entered the vague warmth of the common rooms. Considering that they were in the dungeons and under the black lake to boot, it was hardly believable how warm and cozy the place is.

Earlier, she and Harry decided it would be much better to go separately. He to the lion's den while she, obviously, to the snake pit. It would be convenient to just escape through the chaos but they didn't want to attract any attention in case they did check if the students are complete, though she doubted it. The only way they would find out if someone was missing was if a student said that their friend was missing.

Well, a good thing that she doesn't have a 'friend' besides Severus. They were kind of outcasts for befriending Gryffindors, not that she has anything against that principle, but lately, the apparent rift had alleviated and the others were more open to them (she had a sneaking theory that it has something to do with Lucius Malfoy not doing anything).

They entered the common room and she made a beeline to the couch hidden in the shadows. It was an emerald green satin couch. She herself had conjured it and placed it there of course it being a conjured object, she needed to recast it at least once a week. She sat down and sighed at the hard texture. Despite its appearance of being soft, it was like seating on a wooden chair. Harry had said that she was becoming more and more like professor McGonagall with her fascination with hard backed chairs. She just scowled at him.

Shaking her head away from her thoughts, she watched the proceedings in the common room. They both had chosen a gruesome approach like that in hopes of it affecting Dumbledore and as retaliation to James Potter. It was hitting two birds with one stone so they proceeded with it. She had no doubt that a lot of students would send letters to their parents about what had occurred so hopefully, it would at least put the old fool in scrutiny with the Board of Governors. The last incident, in what the two of them knew, was swept under the rug, not that it could cause a lot of damage.

Hermione gazed at the fire absently, waiting for the others to disappear up to their dormitories.

_Where are you?_ She asked Harry through their link, knowing that he was on his way to sleep.

_Hmm?_ Came the sleepy reply. _I'm in the common rooms…_

_Why not in the dorms?_ Hermione asked, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them.

_I can't exactly go up there with… Potter._

Hermione stayed silent. She knew that Harry was still not coming into terms with being his father's enemy. Even she would feel confused and miserable if she met her parents like that. She leaned her head to the back of the chair.

Harry was suffering and he knew it. The first few weeks of their arrival was pretty much spent with numb acceptance and it was when they entered Hogwarts had they both felt the weight of what they were going to do. Seeing the faces of those who had already died, those who killed their loved ones in front of them, those who betrayed them… it was painful. But more so for Harry. He, unlike other people, had suffered so much already and now they were here, attending school with his parents.

Of all the things she could say is that Harry deserved to be happy. Not her, not Voldemort, not Dumbledore. No one else deserved happiness than Harry and she would make damn sure that would happen, come hell or high waters. Her brother had already done a lot of things for her.

_We could go to the Room…_ She suggested.

_I... guess we could. What time is it anyway?_ Harry answered back in a vaguely groggy voice.

_Harry, you can check it yourself. But it's sometime past 1._

_Okay, see you in a bit._

Hermione stood up and stretched, satisfied with the cracks she heard. She glanced around to check that there was no one around before disillusioning herself wandlessly. Shivering lightly at the sensation the spell made, she made her way out of the common room, thankful that the entrance doesn't have a guardian that anyone else could understand besides her, Harry, and Voldemort who she doubted she needed to look out for, yet.

She silently made her way to the seventh floor corridor. When she arrived, the door was already visible since the Gryffindor common room is on the seventh floor and the Slytherin's was in the dungeons, which was a long way down considering that the staircases move.

When Hermione entered, she was greeted with the usual room but Harry was already asleep on the bed, curled up under the blankets with his long black hair spread around the pillow his head was resting on. Hermione let her body shift back into her 17 year old self and smiled at the scene. Harry looked so small on their bed, and honestly, he looked even smaller on their world, and yet he tries to carry it all by himself. She brushed her hand on Harry's head and he unconsciously leaned to her touch, the blankets slipping down his face revealing his delicate features, but Hermione focused more on the silvery scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

She lightly traced her thumb over it recalling its origin. After they had gotten rid of the Horcrux in the cup, they found out that Harry, himself, was also a Horcrux. That had led them on a detour to find a way to remove it from him, and after copious amounts of research on Hermione's part – she found out that Harry knew about the ritual all along and dropped the book on a place she would easily find, but she ignored it – they found a ritual that would temporarily remove a person's soul from their body. Though dangerous and considered illegal, Harry had insisted they do it. So they did.

The ritual was painful for Harry. She remembered his screams of agony when his soul was forced to part from his body. She and Ron had entertained the idea of stopping but they knew it would be a lot worse if they stopped so they continued on, ignoring their friend's screams. When they had accomplished it, Harry's body suddenly fell limp and sightless. They were scared. Scared that the ritual was not performed right and they messed up, killing their best friend. But the next moment, Harry suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp. They didn't know what happened but all they knew was that it had been successful. They had been able to remove Voldemort's soul from Harry, leaving a silvery scar in its wake.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Harry rolled over and buried his face further into the pillow. She was startled when she heard a thud and looked down to see what fell. She picked it up and smiled sadly when she saw what it was. She put it down on the bedside table and gazed at it silently.

It was a small snow globe. Inside it was a small blooming white lily with flecks of green around it while a stag butted its nose against it. There was also a black dog beside the stag barking happily while a wolf was sitting at the side, content on watching. She knew what the scene was and was surprised to see a small rat sniffing the air beside the wolf. Harry was slowly accepting what was happening around him but he still wasn't able to forget the future they were going to change.

Hermione sadly grabbed the snow globe and put it inside a glass box the room provided. Once she put it in, it disappeared. She made her way back to the bed and pulled the covers to settle herself beside Harry. He immediately snuggled to her and she closed her eyes.

Maybe a day would come when the glass around the scene would break. No, not maybe. She would make sure that would happen. She would make sure that Harry would be able to break it, not anyone else. That he will be able to not forget but move on, because only then would he be able to see the world without filters. With those thoughts, Hermione drifted off to darkness, not knowing that her vow was heard by Hogwarts.

She would let it happen.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: That's pretty short… Well, I was busy sulking around (at least that's what I looked like doing) on how to… protect Mai-chan and Rey-chan. They're incredible friends and, well, we were separated from Rey-chan and Mai-chan is having… family problems. So really, I made today a day for both of them.**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Fufufufu, there's a storm here and a river actually reached 20 meters… poor them… and it's still raining… oh well. And I like it here, lying down on the cold floor... while it is raining outside... while listening to Owl City... yup, life's good... I think.**

**Warnings: Language, Grammar, and because I'm the author *cackles***

**Pairings: ?/HP, ?/HG, ?/?, JP/LE, ?/?**

**Disclaimer: Row row row yourself against the stream of flood**

**Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily pray to save your life**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Harry woke up with a jolt. He sat up and promptly fell on the floor. Groaning when his head contacted with the floor with a dull thud, he propped himself up and glared at the edge of the bed where he had been half lying on and half dangling off of. Really, you would think the thing would have at least had the decency to not let him fall off, but no it just had to remain there as if it was a normal bed, which it was, but that didn't mean he had to forgive it. The floor was hard you know.

Harry glanced over to the other side of the bed expecting to see it empty but imagine his surprise when he found Hermione still sleeping. Frowning in confusion (nope, he was definitely not pouting) and cursing the Deities who decided it was fun to wake him up at this kind of hour. No, he did not know what time it is but considering that his not-so-bushy haired sister is still asleep meant that it was too bloody early in the morning for him to be awake.

Well, he doesn't have to be awake.

The raven haired young man almost crawled (he's in denial that he crawled) back on the bed and settled himself to sleep under the covers. He snuggled on his pillow and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep once more. Only to open it again when it was apparent that whatever force woke him up won't let him go back to sleep. Now that was something.

He remained there, staring blankly at the ceiling for a good minute or so before getting a bit antsy for some reason and standing up. He felt the constant pressure around the air as if something or someone was attempting to pressure them with the air itself and filling it with a lot of Carbon dioxide than oxygen. As soon as it came, it dissimilated as if it hadn't been there at all. But Harry knew better than to dismiss it.

Someone powerful enough to intimidate even Hogwarts herself into causing something akin to a scream of distress had done something to possibly hurt or harm her children. Someone the ancient castle cannot defend her children from no matter what she did; given the time they did indeed try to harm all of them at once.

He had a good guess as to who it might have been.

Other than him, there was Voldemort, but the Dark Lord is pretty much busy with gathering followers at this point of time; he ruled out himself as he was definitely sure he wasn't the one who did it (unless he had an evil identical twin with identical magical core, which was kind of cool but highly unlikely). So that left the albino bumblebee. Who happens to be inside Hogwarts grounds and is said to be the strongest wizard after Merlin; which was kind of close since the old white hairball did survive his own damn death which happened to piss Death off so much Harry could swear the being would make sure he died a painful death if he can go down and do just that. Of that, he definitely could be of assistance but it won't be easy.

Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione. She was still sleeping and he wondered how she could still be asleep after that and slightly envious of it too. Resigned to a start of day too early for his taste, Harry made his way to the bathroom. He could only hope that whatever the damn death evader did would not cause a catastrophe to cause their plans to crumble, sketchy as it may be. Then again, they did take things a bit too far last night.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

A while later found Harry lounging on the couch, brooding about how early it was. Last time he checked it was 5 in the morning, and that was only a minute ago. Maybe he should go for a visit down to the kitchens; House elves are delightful little creatures to be around when you do not piss them off. And he can get some coffee while at it. Yeah that sounded good.

He was broken from his musings when he heard tapping. He looked around to see where the sound was coming from and quickly located a window which he was quite sure was not there earlier; he shrugged it off, the castle was mostly sentient, he was sure. Waving his hand absently, the window opened and a regal looking Eagle owl swooped in and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

With a thought, a perch materialized beside him and the owl flew over and perched on it. Harry swiftly took the letter the owl was carrying and offered it some owl treats and water while examining the envelope he received.

Seeing the seal on the letter, Harry said, "Well, well. Isn't this time a bit too early for even the Ministry of Magic to call for a meeting?"

Harry caressed the owl beside him and gave his thanks before it took off and flew away. The window disappeared and Harry vanished the perch beside him without a thought. He slid his finger to open the envelope and read its contents though he already knew what it would be about.

And he was correct. There was a Wizengamot meeting later in the morning and all the Lords and Ladies are required to be present. He was hoping it would be about Dumbledore but then, owls from Hogwarts take a bit more time to arrive to students' families considering they were in Scotland, it would take a day at least for the owls to and fro.

Harry sighed and threw the parchment on the floor and thoughtlessly burned them. The only upside to the current Ministry today is that Fudge is not the Minister. Other than that, it was almost the same as the one in their past. But then again, the one in the future is the fruit of the past so it makes enough sense for him not to blow up and simply overtake the Ministry with brute force. They already were at odds with the "Chief Warlock" more so if the git managed to manipulate the Minister. Good thing Bagnold was not as gullible as Fudge was.

Now, on to payback.

Harry glanced at where Hermione was still sleeping and an evil grin spread through his face. He tiptoed childishly over to the other side of the bed and conjured a large bucket of ice. Using his magic to melt it a bit, enough for the bucket to look full with water and some blocks of ice floating about it, he poured it all on Hermione and took delight n her screech. Hermione sat upright and her head hit the metal bucket Harry was holding with a rather loud bang.

Harry laughed and dropped the dripping bucket on the floor. He asked the room to provide him a small closet to hide in before Hermione could get over her shock. Once inside, he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and therefore giving away to Hermione where he is. Childish it might be, he could indulge himself when he wasn't able to when-

No, he won't let his thoughts wander off to that part. He didn't need to stop himself because soon enough, a screech as loud as a Banshee's called him.

"HARRY!"

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Hermione kept on glaring at during their little walk around the castle before they went to breakfast while Harry was humming cheerily at her face. Operation: Wake Hermione up with the use of Muggle contraption was checked off of his lists of goals.

They walked in the great hall in silence as Hermione tried to bore holes through his head with her glare alone – which she could actually do but chose not to since it could get messy – and Harry was trying hard not to laugh out loud. It had always been so fun to annoy Hermione.

They both sat down and ate their breakfast. Harry was mechanically eating his as he surveyed the hall. It was still a bit too early for other students to be up but most of the staff was already there. A couple of Ravenclaws there, a handful of sleepy looking Huflepuffs, some Slytherins, and no Gryffindors. Life was good. His eyes landing on the Head table, specifically on Dumbledore, he suddenly remembered last night.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at the vague cheerfulness despite the morning and the incident last night. It wasn't the cheerfulness, per se, but the lack of somberness especially with what happened last night. The Hufflepuffs seem to be joking around with each other and he listened in on their conversation.

"They really had outdone themselves last night didn't they?" A girl chipped in.

"Yeah, last year it was spiders and now live bats! Halloween really is the best!"

"No, Christmas is better than Halloween."

"Well, yeah, I haven't stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays yet."

"You're just after the innumerable amount of sweets."

Harry tuned the conversation off and his eyes narrowed to slits. What could the old coot have-

His eyes widened as he remembered how he woke up earlier. He can't have. He changed his gaze to where the old white hairball was watching students enter and chat to themselves with his false grandfatherly smile but Harry could detect a hint of triumph and smugness. It can't be. But he had to be sure.

Choosing a random student and ignoring the questioning looks Hermione and Severus – who entered sometime earlier – sent him, he used Legilimency and lightly brushed over the students' memories, searching for a certain crack on the natural mental barriers surrounding the memories that indicated any kind of tampering. A handy branch of Legilimency that is.

He scowled as he saw the tell tale sign of the _Obliviate _spell. Rapidly, he checked the other students' minds and found the same crack as he did and he couldn't quite contain his dark mood and his scowl turned into a glare when he saw that even Severus was affected. He quickly ducked down as he felt his eyes prickle; a sign that said it is not good to stare at people lest he kill or paralyze them. He not only took the venom from his Basilisk animagus, but the eyes as well. Composing himself, he finally looked up to see the worried looks he was getting from the other two.

_Harry? _Asked Hermione through their link. _What's wrong?_

Harry snarled and ruffled his braided hair, surprisingly not messing it up.

_The old coot,_ He started. _One upped us._

_What do you mean?_

_He obliviated the students._

Hermione carefully made her face blank to hide her shock and anger. She bit her lip to keep herself from snarling and her eyes narrowed. She felt a brush against her hand and saw Severus looking at her, silently trying to calm her. Hermione smiled softly to show that she was fine but her eyes still narrowed.

_But, how can he do that? Every single student?_

Harry nodded slightly and lightly gestured over to Severus. Knowing what he meant, Hermione used her most hated, but admittedly most useful, branch of magic and dived to Severus' mind.

Harry knew that she saw it when Azazel flew down and perched himself on Hermione and nipped at her hair to try and calm her.

_**/I'll kill that old man in the most painful way possible/ **_Hermione hissed lowly so only those who can understand parseltongue would be able to hear. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and Harry cast a glamour over it so no one would notice. It was alright to let Hermione's eyes stay like that; it wasn't deadly like Harry's.

_By all means, you are free to do so but I don't think we can do that in front of the whole Hogwarts population. Master of Death or no. _Harry stated, detachedly amused.

_Didn't he know that even with the slightest mistake he could've condoned a student to a permanent mental damage?! A bit of slip and that small crack could actually shatter the entirety! _Hermione ranted.

Harry hummed and cast a tempus. It's still a bit early for classes anyway.

"Severus, can you help me with my potions homework? It's about what a Bezoar could do and for the life of me, I don't know what it is." Said Harry with a pleading gaze. "It's due later. I really need your help." He turned puppy dog look to Hermione and she merely sighed.

Severus knew that Harry didn't really need help since Harry and Mia were the ones who tutor him and Lily, and the siblings were a well of knowledge so there was no way that Harry would need help. So Severus nodded and stood up, not saying anything. Harry happily followed him and Hermione face palmed. Hermione caught Lily's eye and she gestured for her to follow them.

Lily seemed to process this before nodding and saying goodbye to her friends. She made her way to their group and greeted them.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked curiously.

"Sev's gonna help me with my potions homework. Want to join us?" Harry said cheerfully.

Lily immediately caught on that something was wrong because Harry would not need any of their help when it comes to schoolwork, neither does Mia.

Lily nodded. "Sure, I was going to the library anyway."

Once outside and out of sight from other students, Harry lost his cheery demeanor and led them to an unused classroom. He easily locked the room and warded it to avoid certain someones to ever hear of anything. Harry faced them with a blank expression with Hermione beside him, with an expression equally as blank.

"What do you remember last night?" Harry asked.

Lily took on a puzzled look while Severus was staring blankly, trying to recall anything out of the ordinary for the siblings to be serious. There was a moment of hesitation before Lily took the initiative to say her answer.

"Well… yesterday was Halloween and the Great Hall was decorated for the occasion," She said. "And there were live bats! The Headmaster, as usual, said his speech and then we ate."

"After that?" Hermione prompted.

"After that… we were dismissed and went back. What we do every day." Lily said like it was obvious. Harry and Hermione shared a grim look.

"No." Severus cut in. "There was something that happened before that but I can't remember…"

Harry's eyebrows rose up. Maybe Severus really is a natural Occlumens. They were rare, and they would have ease at learning Occlumency and maybe even Legillimency when they are powerful enough. The only reason he knew this was because he, himself is one. That was one of the reasons how he managed to survive being with the old coot and his compulsions and obliviates for 6 years.

"What?" Lily said in alarm.

"Severus is correct." Harry started.

"Something did happen before that."

"Not normal, really."

"Kind of our fault though."

"So we're going to have to restore something." They said in unison. "Just sit over there and relax."

Lily was a bit disturbed with what they are implying but complied since even Severus seems to know there was something missing.

"Now close your eyes and do not reject anything if you felt a probe." Harry said and they both did as they were told.

Harry dove in to Lily's mind while Hermione in Severus'. Once they reached the crack, they quickly gathered their magic and made a work of smoothing out the sharp edges from the cracks – an evidence that it was ripped apart – and worked on mending the crack. When done, they retreated out of their minds. This stage was better handled by the individuals since after mending, the obliviated memories would come back.

Hermione checked the time and was surprised they finished it for only 5 minutes. Usually, mending those, no matter how small, would take about 15 minutes in the least. It was unheard of. She looked at Harry who was stretching and sat down on a chair loitering around the room.

"We only took 5 minutes…" She opted to use the normal way to communicate. Lily and Severus were still in a forced meditation in order for them to regain the memories. Harry glanced at her. "A healing that fast is not even possible, and you know it too Harry."

Harry looked contemplative for a second before his eyes went wide. He cursed widely before he settled on a language he deemed fine enough.

_**/That damned old coot!/**_

"What?" asked Hermione. Harry glared over the other end of the room, attempting to calm himself before replying with an icy voice.

"He used a potion, probably one he made himself. It may not even be a potion but that's the most probable one." Harry rambled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Wait for Lily and Severus to recover; I don't really like repeating explanations."

And so they waited. It wasn't a long wait at all before the two of them stirred. Lily looked angry as did Severus.

"What. Happened." Severus snapped.

Harry sighed and gestured for them to calm down.

"I'll go about this quickly." Harry said and sent a look at Hermione who also was looking at him for explanation. "The old coot-" Severus snorted. "Had casted a wide range obliviate, or something akin to it. However, as Hogwarts is pretty much a sentient castle, he can't exactly go about it the normal way and besides, he needs something like an 'anchor' or something to make sure that the spell is still 'active'. A large scale obliviation, that is," He shot a look at Lily. "Is very difficult to pull off without these certain things to 'anchor' it to the person, and it also takes a lot of power and magic."

"The food." Lily whispered.

"The food?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus nodded. "Yes. When we came back to our common rooms, there was food served by the House elves. Everyone took at least one of those so it could be the food that 'anchors' the spell."

"That is possible. So the initial theory that he used a potion is correct." Harry said. "It would be difficult to remove it from each student because we don't know if the bumblebee can sense it be removed. Probably if he can sense it, he would just make out the student or staff as crazy or something. And if we do try to remove them, it might cause some problems because we need to do it one on one."

"Sneaky." Hermione commented and Harry snorted.

"Yeah, well, that's the old coot for you." Harry said. He turned to Lily and Severus and addressed them. "Do you have anything to do this morning? We still need to remove the potion from your system."

"We have the same schedule, Harry." Lily said blandly, miffed at what the headmaster did to the students. She would have to be careful around him. And the memories came back as well. Potter would pay for what he did, somehow, what Harry and Mia did was not enough for her. It was a tad bit exaggerated though, and she could see what would happen if they did try to make Potter recover his memories. It would be for naught.

"Oh yeah… so you Severus?" Harry turned to Severus.

"History first, I don't mind skipping." Was the reply.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Well," Harry clapped his hand and the wards went down. "Let's head to the infirmary then. Poppy would probably want to have her memories back as well."

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorryyyy! Last last week we were in the province; last week I had a date with ACuriousReaderForLife and then we have this Radio Drama thing and I was part of the script committee (I say committee but really, we're just three people) and then OUR EXAM IS APPROACHING AGAIN! *Sobs***

**By the way, if you want to see our script (it's advertisement, so what) just ask hehe… it's copyright to us though since we made it.**


End file.
